Camp Rock! Twilight Style!
by tonoavailxoxo
Summary: Bella Swan makes her own songs and wants to go to a camp called CAMP ROCK! Where people get known. What happens when celebrity star Edward Cullen comes to the camp? What happens in Final Jam? And who's Tanya? Reviews please! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! Chapter One here! Am still writing Chapter 2 but it will be posted soon. Please review if you can. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR DO I OWN CAMP ROCK. Twilight is owned by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and Camp Rock to DISNEY! Enjoy! :)**

I was just an ordinary girl who loved making songs and loved to sing—except the fact that I was the 'shy' girl…so no one really heard me sing, except my parent's of course

I was just an ordinary girl who loved making songs and loved to sing—except the fact that I was the 'shy' girl…so no one really heard me sing, except my parent's of course. It was the last day of school and I wanted _so much_ to go to this camp called Camp Rock, where people get known.

"Bella!" I heard me mom yell from downstairs, "Last day of school, let's go!" I groaned and got out of bed. I put on a plain light purple shirt and blue jeans and got my back-pack. I arrived at the table and found my Mom's special cheese omelet.

"Aww, Mom, you shouldn't have," I smiled at her.

"Anything for you, now eat, I want to know my results," she added a laugh.

I cut a portion of the omelet and stuffed it in my mouth. It was delicious!

"You're the best Mom!" I laughed and stabbed my fork on another piece and placed it in my mouth. She sighed in relief. I reached for the remote and turned on the TV. Hot Tunes China was on and I pressed the volume up button eagerly.

"_Edward Cullen made a pretty bad scene at last nights Connect 3 concert, when he stormed out of the concert, leaving the fans dumb-founded. Word is, the other members of Connect 3 are fed up! Will it ruin his reputation? What will the fans think of him now?"_

I blinked twice as his face appeared on the TV. He had messy bronze hair and his face was all around flawless. He looked like the kind of guy that was all 'it's all about my world'.

"Well, yes, it _will_ ruin his reputation," my Mom laughed, "What is wrong with that boy? He's got everything!" I nodded and grinned. "Except a clue,"

"_The message is clear, he needs to clean up his act, and to give him time to do it, the Connect 3 summer tour has been cancelled."_

I shook my head and turned off the T.V.

"So, Bella," she continued, biting her lip.

"So, Mom," I said, playing along.

"What's this?" she asked, raising a Camp Rock brochure in her hand. "I found one in the mail, on the table and stuck on the vacuum cleaner," her lips twitched.

"Hey, Mom, did I mention that your omelets should be in the catering menu? It will be the best selling one, I'm telling you! It's _absolutely_ delicious!"

"Mmmhmm, so you have no idea how this brochure got stuck to the vacuum cleaner, at all?"

I shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

She sighed. "Sweetie, I know you want to go to this camp, but I'm sorry, we just can't really afford it right now, you know? With dad expanding the store and all my catering business, I'm sorry,"

I looked away. "I know…Um, gotta go to school, don't want to be late," I got up from the chair and grabbed my back pack, frowning all the way.

**In School:**

I opened my locker and looked at the Camp Rock brochure. I bit my lip and threw it in the trash can. "Hey Bella!" someone called from behind me.

I turned around to see Angela walk up to me. "Hey, Angela,"

"Alright, guess who got an A+ in her Math test! Me, again." She laughed. I grinned sheepishly. "So how did it go this morning?" she asked, suddenly serious.

"It didn't. Camp Rock is 'no go'." I sighed.

"But, you _have _to go! It's like _the_ music camp! Anybody who wants to be _somebody_ in music—"

I put my head down.

"Of which, you already know…Sorry…"

"Yeah, I know, I was just so excited to have a summer that was all about music! I got my hopes up! Who knew it would just come crashing down on me?"

"I know. So…what _are_ you going to do this summer?"

I really didn't know, and the only answer I could give her was a shrug, and I walked away to attend the rest of the school, and then work after.

**Back at Home:**

I walked to the gate at the backyard and slid in, seeing my parents cooking something outside.

"Hey, Bella," Charlie said with a smile, "How was work?"

"Oh you know, QSC, quality, service and cleanliness," I sighed, "So what's for dinner?"

"Burgers," he chuckled.

"Well," my mom interjected with a glare at Charlie, "Our world famous burgers, of course,"

"Um, I'll pass," I told them, picking up my back pack to get inside the house and just rush to my room, play my songs or make new ones for the rest of the summer. My parent's stopped me though.

"Ok, I can't stand it anymore, tell her!" my dad cried out dramatically. "Come on, she just go home!" my mom told him.

I raised an eyebrow and said in a suspicious voice, "Tell me what?"

"Ok, honey, drum roll," she told my dad as he picked up some spatulas and hit them on the table. "Mom!" I said, suddenly excited.

"Alright already! Your going to Camp Rock!" she said with a big smile.

"WHAT?" I asked, shocked. "She said you're going to Camp Rock!" Charlie dropped his spatulas and raised his hands in the air. "Well actually, we're going," My mother corrected Charlie. "Our catering is going camping too, and can you guess where? Camp Rock!" she practically squealed. "It's a steady job and everything, business is going slow this summer and you even get to go at a discounted rate!"

I screamed. "AHHHH!!"

"But you have to help out in the kitchen," my mother said sternly.

"Thank you! Thank you like, a million times!" I ran over and hugged them. I couldn't believe it. I was going to _Camp Rock_. For once, I was going to be _someone._

**Camp Rock!**

We arrived at Camp Rock. There we're tons of trees (well, of course with all the 'camping') and there was a huge lake. It was really blue and clean. I saw the cabins and tons of people. I smiled knowing once again that I'd be somebody this summer.

"Alright, we're here! Are you excited?" my mom asked me as she parked the catering car. "A little…OK A LOT! As in MAJOR! Thank you mom! I'm going to have so much fun!" I squealed.

A limo pulled up into the camp and the driver got up and opened the door. "Woah,"

A girl stepped out of the limo. She was strawberry-blonde and she looked rich. Well, with the limo, definitely rich. She carried a purse and wore a dark blue mini dress with white tight pants that reached below her knees. She smiled as she looked around. "Woah," I repeated. She probably had a little fame in the family.

We entered our cabin and my mom said, "Ok, let's get settled in,"

I went to my bed and placed my bags on top of it. "Settled!" I said, and started looking for something.

"Hello! I'm Carlisle Cullen, camp director 'slash' founding member and I play the base guitar of our band here! You must be Renee from Renee's catering!"

My mother laughed, 'That's me," I got up and exited the door, "And this is my daughter—oh, who's...already gone."

"I can't blame her! When the music calls, you've got to answer!" I heard Mr. Cullen say before I was completely away. Yes, the music _was _calling me. I followed a guy down to the campus. He was drumming his drum sticks on anything he saw and was making a fast beat. I nodded my head with the beat. I turned around to look at the campus ground. It was big and brown, considering the dirt, mud and all. I looked at the people and they had so many talents. Some were playing the guitar, others we're dancing and singing. I smiled. This was the place I wanted to be.

"Oof!" a girl said as I accidentally bumped into her. I noticed it was the girl who got out of the limo.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't…I didn't see you," I pursed my lips.

"Obviously," she sneered and rolled her eyes. Then she walked away. I stared at her as she walked away and smirked. Someone tapped my back and I turned to face a girl who was sitting down on the stage with jet-black hair and really pale skin. She smiled at me and said, "That's Tanya, daughter of the famous singer of the Denali band. The _diva_ of Camp Rock." She added.

"Is she really good?" I asked.

"She's…really good at _trying_ to be good." She laughed and I joined in.

"So… the daughter of the famous singer of the Denali band, huh? Isn't that the one with a trillion music awards?"

"I think it was a trillion and one," we both laughed. "Hey, I'm Alice, camper today and top selling music producer tomorrow," she held out her hand and I shook it. "Check me out," she went to her laptop and started playing funky music. "Cool!" I said, "I'm Bella!" "Hey, Bella," she smiled.

Someone went up the stage and said, "Hello everyone! I'm Esme, the musical director here at Camp Rock! You can call me 'E' for short,"

"Hi 'E'," everyone said.

"You know, in Camp Rock, we _sing_ so let's try that again!"

"Hi 'E'," we all sang in a sing-song voice.

"Sounds good! A little pitchy in places, but we'll fix that by Final Jam, now won't we?" we all nodded in approval. "Now, this summer is not just about Final Jam! We have a lot of work to do! You're going to get _new_ music skills, find your sound and create your own style, we're going to make you be a star, an artist and most of all _have fun!_ HALA!"

We cheered and some guys started making beats with their mouths and we started dancing to it. This was going to be so much fun.

"And, drum roll please!" she said, and the guy with sticks drum rolled in the stage. My eyes widened, _there was more?_ "For the first time _ever_, we're going to be joined by a _very famous_ and _very special_ celebrity instructor!"

I gasped. This _was_ going to be so much fun!

**EPOV **(Edward)

"I don't want to waste my summer at some CAMP!" I growled at my brothers. "I'm Edward Cullen for crying out loud!"

"Hey man, we used to love this place," Jasper frowned. "Just three years ago we we're campers,"

"Yeah, man! This is like, where Connect 3—connected!" Emmett stared of into space. Jasper stared at him and then slowly turned to me, shaking his head, "And you even get to see Uncle Carlisle,"

"Oh yeah, definitely fun!" I hoped they noticed my sarcasm.

Jasper rolled his eyes and said, "Look man, right now, you're the _bad boy_ of the press, and there's a really bad problem about that, which means, _we_ have a problem with that,"

"Actually, I don't have a problem with that," Emmett interjected. Jasper faced him and looked at him with disbelief. I could almost hear the click in Emmett's brain when he figured out what he just said, "We have a problem with that," he said, raising his index finger in the air.

"This Camp thing, is supposed to fix it, this problem," Jasper frowned. I looked away. "And you should enjoy the fresh air, you know. Get a tan," he smirked.

"Oh! And can you make me a birdhouse or something?" Emmett asked me. Jasper sighed out in irritation and hit his head as he leaned back into his chair. I sighed in irritation too and said "One word…payback!"

"That's two words!" Emmett told me. I stared at him, then snatched my guitar and got out of the limo. Jasper leaned on the side of the open window and said, "By the way, we told the press that you'd be recording a duet with the winner of the Final Jam," he smiled.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

He smirked and waved goodbye as the limo started to move. Then it was out of my view. I stared around at the camp with a face. This wasn't going to be fun.

I walked over to the cabin quietly, noticing no one was around, I hurried off, not wanting to be caught. Carlisle spotted me and opened the door. "Edward! Good to have you back!" he said with open arms. "Mmhmm, yeah," I said, walking into the cabin. He dropped his arms, sighed and closed the door.

**BPOV** (Bella)

"I hear there's an Open Mic tomorrow night." My mom said, as I folded the meat.

"Yup," I said, sighing.

"Are you going to sing?"

"In front of all those people?" my eyes widened. "No way!"

"Sweetie, I hear you in your room! You're really good! Mom's honor," she said, placing her hand to her heart. I chuckled. "And if your nervous," she added, "So what? Everyone is nervous, that's why I'm making so much food for tomorrow night because, people eat when they're nervous!" she laughed. "Not me! I don't think I can eat another burger!" I laughed and my mom joined in.

"Ok," she said, "why don't you take the trash out to the dumpster and set out to the hall? I'll finish up here,"

"Thanks, Mom," I smiled and walked out, hanging the apron and taking out my gloves. I carried the trash bags out. As I was walking, I passed a cabin and heard a few people singing. Their voices we're great. I walked up to the cabin and peeked through the window.

_**You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who do you think you are  
Can tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room**_

"Once again from the top girls!" the girl from the limo, Tanya, said to two other girls. One of them had brown long hair like me, except it was kind of shorter. The other one was a blonde, but not straw-berry blonde like Tanya. They sang it again, and stopped again. Tanya started to turn around so I slid down below the window. I heard her shout, "Work with me here people!" The brown-haired girl said, "Hello!? We're trying but—"

"If we want to win, you guys_ have_ to listen to me!" she told them. "Let's go again,"

I walked away from the cabin. They we're really good. I sighed. But there's no competition. They we're definitely better than me.

**The Next Morning:**

I woke up early to prepare the tables. Mom insisted I do it instead of cooking because she said she could handle it. I prepared the tables and placed the utensils and plates in the right areas. I turned around and saw a piano. I smiled and walked toward it, took out my songs, the ones I placed in a notebook. I looked around in case anyone was there. No one. I placed it on the ledge and started to play.

**EPOV **(Edward)

"Come on guys! I _learned _my lesson. I showered in _cold_ water. I _looked_ at a tree. It's been three hours and I need a hair cut or something!" I told them through the phone.

"I think it's time to embrace the _natural_ look." Jasper told me.

"Have fun!" Emmett said.

"Guys!" too late, they hung up on me. They hung up on me! Argh!

"AHHH! THERE HE IS!" someone screamed. I turned around to see more then a dozen girls screaming. Oh God, this isn't good. I ran but they we're screaming and running and I could hear they're screaming coming closer. I took a turn near the breakfast hall and threw myself behind the plants. "WHERE DID HE GO?!" one of them asked. "I THINK HE WENT THAT WAY!" "AHHH!" and they ran where I came from. I sighed in relief. Then I started to hear a piano being played and the most beautiful voice that I have ever heard.

**BPOV **(Bella)

Then I started to sing the song I made.

_**Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way**_

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

I sighed and grabbed my songs and walked away. What an accomplishment! I told myself, rolling my eyes. I heard some girls screaming outside. That must mean people are awake now. I sighed once more and went out of the breakfast hall.

**EPOV **(Edward)

I don't think I ever head such a song, _ever._ I wanted to know who she was. I got up slowly, looking around to check if the girls we're back, but found no one and walked to the entrance. I opened the door only to find no one there.

"Hello?" I shouted. "Hello?" I said, a little softer. "Who's in here?" I placed my hand on the piano and looked around. I frowned. The girl wasn't here. I looked through the doors and under the tables. No one. I bit my lip as I saw people coming into the breakfast hall. I walked away in sadness. Whoever she was, she was definitely a great singer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys

**A/N: Hey guys! Looky! It's chapter 2! YEY! Ok this is long, don't worry. I spent the rest of the day making this for you guys! YEY! I'm going to start Chapter 3 tomorrow! I have to sleep early because we're watching a movie tomorrow but I promise to work on it immediately. Enjoy! I own twilight! (NO I DON'T!) I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYER OWN TWILIGHT. I also do not own CAMP ROCK, Disney does! Still…enjoy! :)**

**BPOV** (Bella)

"There you are! Look, the foods all set up for opening night jam ok? So—"

"I need to look for something to wear," I told her.

"Honey…this is a camp. Not a mall or fashion show or something,"

"I know, but have you seen the people here? The way they dress and all?"

"I think the way you dress is cute!"

I looked at her with raised eyebrows and a frown. "In a non-mom way," she told me, raising her hands up. I reached for her side of the drawer and found a green mini dress that went with my jeans. "This! This is it," I told her. "It's also mine," my mom told me, smirking. "Honey, wear your own clothes! You'll be fine!" she told me as I started putting earrings. "Be yourself," she told me, running her fingers through my hair. "Oh those _are_ pretty!" she smiled and I laughed.

I walked down to the Opening Night Jam and I spotted Alice talking to someone. I went over to them. "Hey Alice!" I smiled, "Hey Bella! Meet Rosalie, Rosalie, this is Bella,"

"Hey," Rosalie smiled, she was really pretty, "So, is this your first year?"

"Yeah," I told her and nodded. "Any advice?"

"You are _going_ to love it here, and this year everything is supposed to be _better_." She laughed. I smiled shyly and said, "Let's hope,"

I heard Esme's voice in the speakers saying "Hey Camp Rockers! Let's have a big Camp Rock welcome for, Rosalie Hale!" I stared at Rosalie as she blushed and grabbed the mic. "She sings?" I asked Alice in a whisper. "Yup," she replied.

"Good luck Rosalie!" I told her. "Thanks," People started cheering and her background singers started coming too.

_**Who's got  
What it takes to be  
My guy  
What it takes to make  
Me shine  
What it takes to get  
Me fired up**_

Who's got  
What it takes to be  
My beau  
What it takes to make  
Me glow  
What it takes to make  
This beat flow

Everybody talks about what they think they need  
The make up a list of things: 1, 2, 3...  
Everyone is different but where we can agree  
Is every girl wants her boy to treat her sweet

Don't think that being mean will get you anywhere  
Don't think that acting cool will make me want to care  
I just need your respect, if you're gonna be the one  
And if you must apply then try to get the job done

We all started dancing to her singing, clapping along with the beat. Some guys started coming up to her and danced along. We laughed when one of them fell and the guy with the drum sticks started playing the beat again. Her voice was really good!

_**Talk can be so cheap  
So I just look for your actions  
Be good to me  
If you want my attraction  
Maybe I just want too much  
But I don't really care  
I know I'm worth it  
And I know he's out there**_

Wait, wait  
You might be a contenda  
Hey, hey,  
Can I borrow your sweatshirt

Normally I'm not the one  
To say hello first  
But if I didn't I might miss out  
And that might hurt

Who's got  
What it takes to be  
My guy  
What it takes to make  
Me shine  
What it takes to get  
Me fired up

Who's got  
What it takes to be  
My beau  
What it takes to make  
Me glow  
What it takes to make  
This beat flow

We all clapped and cheered when she finished her song,she was really good and everyone was whistling and raising they're hands in the air. "Wow! She's amazing!" I told Alice. "Yeah, she should be! Her mom's on Broadway," she smiled. "Broadway? Wow," I looked at Rosalie. Yup, definitely Broadway. "But the people here don't care about that; it's all about _the bling_. That's why Tanya over there runs this camp," she looked at Tanya, and I did too. She was walking over here with her 2 friends. "Great, something wicked this way comes!" Alice said, rolling her eyes. I noticed her sarcasm. "Hey Alice," Tanya said, "Where are your parent's? Not here? Still working at the—"

"Actually," Alice interrupted Tanya, "my parent's are working at—"

"Hi! I'm Bella!" I couldn't help it, I wanted to know her. It just slipped out of my mouth.

"Oh, hi, I'm Tanya Denali," she said, smiling at me. "I know," I told her, "Wow, I love your mom!" I said.

"Of course you do," she stared at me weirdly.

"I'm Bella Swan," I told them. "Hey!" the girl with the brown hair said, "Is your dad Carl Swan? The composer? My dad has staged one of his shows," she said. "No," I replied quickly.

"So what does he do?" the other blonde girl asked. "He owns a hardware store," I said, nodding my head. The 3 girls looked at me weirdly and then started to walk away. I had to do _something._ I didn't want to think I was just _nobody_. I promised myself I would be someone this summer, and I'll do that no matter what. Even if I have to lie. I inhaled and said, "But my mom," the turned around eagerly, facing me. "Yeah? What?" the brown-haired one asked. "Uh, the president," I lied. I was always good at lying. "Of hot tunes T.V…in China," I added. The brown-haired girl smiled at me. "Yeah, it's a huge market, o-over there," I grinned. "Wow, cool," Tanya said, "So cool! I'm Lauren," the blonde said, "Major cool! I'm Jessica! Ok, wait! So have you met anybody?" she asked. "Uh, yeah, like _everybody_," I told her. "Last summer, I was like, in three music videos, yeah, but I bet you wouldn't really see me, I was at the back," I added.

"Wow," Lauren and Jessica said at the same time.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Tanya asked them.

"Of course!" Jessica said. "Absolutely," Lauren replied…"What are we thinking?"

Tanya rolled her eyes and said, "There's an extra bed in our cabin, it's yours if you want it," she smiled. "Really?!" I gasped.

"Totally! We're going to be _great_ friends. Come on; sit with us in the V.I.P. section,"

I nodded and followed them. I heard Alice say "I'm good, thanks for asking!" I felt really bad for leaving her. But I promised myself I'd be somebody.

I walked back to _my mom's_ cabin, opened the door and found her looking through cook books. "Can you believe there is not one recipe here that tells you how to cook chili for 300 people?" she sighed. "You don't need a recipe! Everyone loves your food, its official!" I told her, throwing one of my bags over my shoulder. "Really?" she asked me in disbelief. "Camper's honor," I grinned.

"So, how was Opening Night Jam? Did you sing?" she asked.

"No! But I met some girls and they want me to move in into their cabin, and I know I have to help in the kitchen, but I'll just get up early and meet you here," I told her.

"Sweetie, of course you can move in into the cabin, it'll be fine!" she told me sweetly. "Now, I have to get back to these cook books, I have a job to protect!" she grinned and flipped a page. I grinned back at her and marched out and headed for Tanya's cabin.

I heard a guitar being played inside and Tanya's voice saying, "Jessica! Can you stop? I can't hear!" the guitar stopped abruptly. I went in quietly. Lauren went over to Jessica, carrying two bottles of nail polish and knelt on her bed and asked, "Which color?"

"Lauren…they're _exactly_ the same," she told her, making a face.

"So you see my dilemma!" she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Mom!" I heard Tanya cry out, "Yeah…yeah I'm totally settled in! Guess what! Edward Cullen is—yeah…yeah, you can totally call me back…love you too, and have a good concert," she snapped her phone shut and said, "As usual,"

"What's wrong Tanya?" Lauren asked, I decided to show them I was here.

"Hey guys!" I said, walking noisily to them. "Hey Bella," Lauren replied. "Hey," I smiled. "So…which bed is mine?" I asked. "That one," Tanya pointed at the bed Jessica was lying down on.

Jessica stared at Tanya. "But—"

"Jessica doesn't mind. Do you?" she asked her curtly.

She shook her head, "I guess not," she chuckled sadly and moved to the other bed. Tanya eyed my bag suspiciously. "One bag?" she asked in disbelief. "You can't possibly have all your clothes in there!"

I bit my lip and faced her. "Um, right! I threw a lot of my clothes away," I lied, "Yeah, I just got tired of them," I nodded.

"And you call this a shirt?" she asked, holding up one of my clothes.

"Um, yeah, I got it from China! It's from one of those boutiques called 'Gin jaya ji'" I lied again.

"Wow," Jessica gasped as Lauren said, "Totally wow! What does it mean?"

"Happy Summer…yeah, that store is _the bomb_." I lied.

I looked at Tanya and spotted a bracelet on her hand. "Wow! Really cool bracelet!"

She giggled and said, "It's from my Mom, every time she wins a Grammy she adds a charm," she smiled. "Love it," I told her. "Totally bling-a-licious!"

"So…is that your diary?" Jessica asked, pointing at my songs list.

"Umm…no, they're my songs," I told her shyly.

"You write songs?" Tanya asked me.

"Yeah…but they're probably not that good," I bit my lip, blushing.

"Come on," Lauren insisted, "Well, I bet they are good, let's hear one!" Jessica urged.

"Umm…no, I—"

"Why not?" Tanya asked, snatching my song list. "We're friends now, right?"

"Umm…yeah, ok," I inhaled and exhaled.

_**This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on—**_

"Yeah…I'm not really that good," I pursed my lips.

"What?" Jessica asked, shocked. "You we're totally good! Right Tanya?"

"Totally," she said, handing me back my songs list. I grinned. They liked my songs! I was becoming someone! I have friends now, who like me! Well…not the real me…

**The Next Day:**

My alarm clock rang and I shut it off immediately. I didn't want the other girls to suspect where I was. I quietly got out of bed, changed and grabbed my shoes when I bumped into Lauren's bed. "What the—Bella?" she asked, still really sleepy. I decided to take action. "You're dreaming! You're…a rock princess!" I whispered. "Ok… I rock!" she said and fell asleep abruptly. I sighed in relief, and walked out the cabin quietly.

I ran to the kitchen and arrived pretty early. I helped with a few dishes and a portion of breakfast. I finished it quickly and went to exit the door that lead immediately to the cafeteria when I noticed a lot of people already arrived. I bit my lip. I didn't want anyone to see me come out of the kitchen. I turned around and headed out the back door. Luckily, a group of students we're lining up to enter the cafeteria and breakfast hall and I lined up with them. I entered the cafeteria and Alice saw me. "Hey Bella! Over here!" she called out. I gladly went up to her table and sat down, "Hey guys," I smiled at them. Rosalie and Alice smiled back. "So…slumming I see?" she grinned. "What?" I asked eyes wide.

"Hey Bella, over here," Tanya said, walking past me to their table. I bit my lip and looked at Alice. "You better go, the queen waits," she rolled her eyes. I stood up when she suddenly asked, "Your music, are you any good?"

"I don't know, uh, maybe…kinda…" I grinned.

"Word of advice…if you want to be friends with Tanya…don't be," she said, suddenly serious. "Bella!" I heard Tanya call from the other table. "See you around," Alice sighed and sat down as I headed over to Tanya's table. I grinned at everyone around the table. "What happened to you this morning?" Tanya asked through gritted teeth.

"Umm…early riser?" I laughed and spotted the toast and quickly changed the subject, "Yum! Toast!" and I picked it up and ate a mouthful. They just stared at me.

**EPOV **(Edward)

I felt the covers leave my head and saw a smirking Carlisle facing me. "What?!" I asked in irritation. "Rise and shine, superstar!" he said gleefully.

"Ugh!" I groaned and rolled onto my stomach, trying to go back to sleep.

"Don't make me do this, Edward," he threatened.

"Go away!" I moaned.

I didn't know what he was doing until I felt a splash of _really_ cold water go on my head. "ARGH! HEY!" I yelled, rising up. "Oh, sorry, don't say I didn't warn you," he smirked.

"Alright, ok? I'm up, ok?" I told him. What happened to the good old uncles?

"Alright! So you've got classes to teach and your starts in five!" he told me, "And you might want to put that mattress out in the sun, don't want it to be all wet," he left. I groaned and placed my head on the pillows. I heard him come back and say, "Can you put some water in that vase? Flowers look parched," then he left. I didn't get up until he yelled, "FOUR MINUTES!" I jumped up and went to change.

**BPOV **(Bella)

The class started making beats and we were dancing to it. "Hey, Yeah! HALA!" we all laughed when the guys started making funny beats again and the drum sticks guy was drumming his chair and some people we're tapping they're guitars at their backs making beats. "Woah!" we heard a voice call and found Mr. Cullen grinning hugely at us. "If the class is rocking, I'm glad I came knocking!" we laughed. "So, let's see what I'm working with this year, who wants to sing first?" I heard people say "Me! Me!" and others just raise their hands. I turned around to find out I was the only one not raising my hand."My goodness," I heard the Mr. Cullen say and he said, "Alright, Enie, Meenie, Minie… You," he pointed at me. "Me?" I asked, too shocked to say anything else. He made a circular motion with his index finger and said, "Can't argue with the finger,"

"I'll do it!" Tanya told him.

"No, the finger picked her," he pointed at me again.

"Well…umm…ok," I sighed in defeat and stood up and walked towards Mr. Cullen. When I faced the class my stomach lurched and I had butterflies all over again. They we're so many. "Alright, let-ah-rip," he told me.

I started to sing. "Who will I be…it's up to me—"

"Alright, I know your singing a solo, but its _so low_, I can't hear you, ok? So, a bit louder now." He walked away and leaned against the wall.

I inhaled and exhaled sharply, and then started.

_**Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be**_

I smiled at the people around me. I heard Lauren whisper to Jessica, "She's great!" and Jessica nodded vigorously in approval. Tanya had her arms folded across her chest with no expression. Mr. Cullen walked up to me and said, "That's not bad! Not bad at all! Is that an original?" he asked.

"Yeah, but—it's mine, but—"

"Up up up, no 'buts'! It's good; can I have a high five?"

"Oh, thank you," I grinned shyly and grabbed his hand and shook it instead of giving him a high five. He smiled back at me.

After class, we walked around, "I didn't know you we're _that_ good, you totally rocked it!" Jessica told me. "Totally!" Lauren added. "Thanks," I smiled at them.

"So, I've been thinking and um…you _have_ to sing with _us_ on Final Jam! Your vocals, in the background, would be like, amazing!" Tanya told me. "And we never let people in out group! But you? A must! So you want in?" she asked me.

"Well, I was thinking about singing solo for the Final Jam," I bit my lip.

"Solo in your _first_ Final Jam?" she grunted, "That's brave,"

Jessica rolled her eyes and said, "You'll be fine,"

"Well, of course she'll be fine! It's just that, I know how nervous _I_ get," she nodded.

I shrugged. "Well, I'm—I'm sure I'll be nervous at first but—"

"In front of all those people, but, yeah, you'll be fine, you've done it before," she smiled.

"Done what before?" I asked, confused.

"You haven't sung in front of an audience?" Tanya asked me in disbelief.

"Well yeah, I mean choir, you know, I was never lead or anything, I was sort of in the back but—it's still an audience," I shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

"Wow, you are brave," Tanya told me, walking away. I decided to reconsider.

"Maybe a group would be better!" I yelled after them.

"If you think so," Lauren frowned.

"Yeah! No, it'll be fun! I want to," I nodded. "Only if you're sure," Tanya replied, half-smiling, half-smirking. "I'm totally sure," I nodded vigorously. I checked my watch. "I gotta run," I told them, "Where?" Tanya made a face. "Huh? Oh," I laughed to hide my nervousness. "I gotta call my mom," I lied, "China time!" I grinned and ran away.

When I arrived at the kitchen, my Mom was leaving with a few boxes, "Mom! Sorry, I'm late," I frowned. "That's ok honey, the last batch of cookies are in the oven. You can start cleaning up, I'm going to take _these_ down to the storage room," she gently shook the box she was holding and walked away. I sighed and knelt down to close the flour bag when I heard the door open. "Hello?" a man's voice asked. I looked through the shelves and saw Edward Cullen standing not far away. If he saw me here he might ask Mr. Cullen who I was… Mr. Cullen would tell him and he would mention me in class…and Tanya and my other friends would know. I bit my lip and quickly got a chef's hat. "Hello?" he asked again, a little irritated. I accidentally hit a pot and it made a _clanking_ noise. He looked over to my side and asked again, "Hello?" I still stayed quiet and put on the chef's hat. "I can hear you," I could almost hear the rolling of his eyes. I quickly got some flour and threw it in my face. Now he wouldn't recognize me, no matter how embarrassing this may be, I had to do it. I got up from where I was kneeling and grinned sheepishly at him. He blinked twice and made a face. "Hi," I told him. What? I never talked to a famous celebrity with flour on my face before, _nor_ have I talked to any celebrity _at all_. "Do you work here?" he asked, coming closer. I felt my heart beat faster.

"I…uh…I…yes," I sighed. I wonder how stupid I sounded.

"Wow…you really get into your work," he noted, staring at me weirdly. I just nodded.

"I'm Edward Cullen…but I'm sure you already know that," he smirked and got some icing from the remaining cookies and licked his finger. "Of course! It's nice to meet you," I hoped he noticed my sarcasm, but I sounded more happy then angry.

"Actually, it's not so nice," he told me. My face fell. He was being a _jerk_. "See my manager said he sent over the list of food that I wanted, the _only_ kinds of food I wanted, but I couldn't even go near my breakfast this morning, because it _wasn't_ the only food I wanted." he was still smirking, but his tone was serious. I stared at him, eyes narrowed and open-mouthed. "You little—"

"Look, can I just talk to whoever is in charge?"

"Excuse me?" my voice was filled with annoyance and anger. Hot Tunes was right, his attitude was really bad and my Mom was right, he was a complete jerk!

"What?"

"Well your kind of being a jerk," I told him, I _admitted_ to him. I couldn't help it, it just slipped out! But he should know.

"And you are?" he asked, annoyed too.

"A person! And there is a way to talk to a person, and that's not it!"

He stared at me, letting the words sink in. He bit his lip then said, "I'll have my manager send it over again,"

I nodded. "Fine."

He started to walk away when I coughed on purpose and he turned around.

"Thank you?" he rolled his eyes.

I nodded and smiled, "Much better,"

He nodded and left abruptly. I turned around and sighed. I'm glad that was over.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry about this being SUCH A SHORT chapter. :( But, Youtube deleted the Camp Rock scenes so I couldn't get much info. On what was going to happen next because I'm busy with a lot of things right now. So I completely forgot what happened after. Don't worry, I promise to try to upload soon with a much longer chapter. REVIEWS PLEASE! :)

EPOV (Edward)

**EPOV** (Edward)

I can't believe they didn't give me the breakfast I wanted! I clearly asked for a cheese omelet, and what do they give me? Ham and eggs! Oh yes, amazing! I was going to have a word with the kitchen people. I entered the kitchen expecting someone to be there but when I looked around no one was there. "Hello?" I asked loudly. No one seemed to have replied. "Hello?" I asked, getting annoyed. I heard a _clanking_ noise and smirked. _Afraid to talk to the famous Edward Cullen?_ "Hello?" I asked again. I heard powder and more _clanking_ noises. "I can hear you," I rolled my eyes. Suddenly a figure slowly came up from the shelves across and I turned to face a girl with flour on her face. I blinked twice. She looked funny…do they overwork here or something? Probably just me. "Hi," she said. "Do you work here?" I asked her, stepping forward as I spotted a cookie with icing.

"I…uh...I…yes," she sighed. Shy type, huh? Time to make some small talk.

"Wow…you really get into your work," I told her, still staring at the flour all over her face. I continued, "I'm Edward Cullen…but I'm sure you already know that," I smirked, getting some icing from the cookie and licked it.

"Of course! It's nice to meet you!" did I hear a hint of, sarcasm? Nah, I'm Edward Cullen for crying out loud. Someone, I bet, no girl could resist. I decided to head on to the reason why I was here.

"Actually, it's not so nice," her face fell. I knew it, just another fan girl. "See my manager said he sent over the list of food that I wanted, the _only_ kinds of food I wanted, but I couldn't even go near my breakfast this morning, because it _wasn't_ the only food I wanted." She stared at me, eyes narrowed and open-mouthed. Did I hit a nerve?

"You little—"

She started, but I interrupted. "Look, can I just talk to whoever is in charge?"

"Excuse me?" I could hear the anger and annoyance in her voice.

"What?"

"Well you're kind of being a jerk," she admitted. WHAT? Who does she think she is?

"And you are?" the girl with the flour on her face?

"A person! And there is a way to talk to a person, and that's not it!" Alright, she was clearly _not_ a fan girl. I let the words sink in. Now what was I supposed to say? I bit my lip and said, "I'll have my manager send it over again,"

She nodded. "Fine."

I turned around and started to walk away when she coughed and I turned around to face her. "Thank you?" I rolled my eyes.

She nodded again and smiled, "Much better,"

I nodded and left immediately. That was different. I usually get what I want… I guess I have to deal with the ham and eggs…

"Eating ham and eggs in class? _In class_?" Carlisle asked, outraged as he dragged me by the collar to the cabin. What was I going to tell him? 'I'm sorry Uncle Carlisle, but the kitchen service didn't give me what I wanted nor did the Flour girl?' Sure.

"I didn't sign up for this!"

"See, now you just blew up your first class ever, ham and eggs, I swear,"

"Get my agent on the phone!" I nearly yelled.

"Get my agent?" he sounded pissed. Ok, _really_ pissed. "What happened to you man? That kid on that T.V…that's not who you really are. In there, Edward," he pointed at my heart. "What happened to the kid who just loved music?"

"He grew up,"

"Big whoop. Stop acting like it's all about you!"

"In my world, it is."

He laughed, a little annoyed and put an arm around me. "Have a look," he told me, and I looked at the camp, not knowing where he was getting at, "We're in my world," Oh. Right. "And in my world, you're considered an instructor at this camp, which means, you've got to instruct!"

I folded my arms across my chest.

"You start with Hip-Hop dance, at two, and 5 6 7 8!" he started to dance and was dancing away. I stared at him then rolled my eyes. Hip-Hop, no biggy.

**BPOV** (Bella)

I ran to my two o'clock Hip-Hop class and sat beside Tanya who was saying, "Ok you guys, when he gets here, act cool,"

"When who gets here?" I asked, confused.

"Edward," Tanya said dreamily.

"What? He's teaching this class?" My stomach turned over again when Lauren nodded.

"Great," I sounded more not happy then happy. They didn't notice though. Instead, Lauren noticed something in my hair. "Is that…flour in your hair?"

"What? No, no, it's Chinese body powder, pretty cool huh?" I lied. When I turned away I ran my fingers through my hair immediately. The door opened and Edward Cullen stepped in and said, "Grab a mic and a hat, follow me if you can," when I saw him I ran my fingers through my hair really fast. The rest of the class already rushed forward to get them. I was one of the last. He put in a CD and it played a song I didn't know. "Follow me everyone," he said and brought the mic to his mouth.

He mouthed "Yeah," while the singer of the song sang it.

_**First stop hit the groove  
Let the music play  
Next stop everybody  
It's time to celebrate**_

I tapped Jessica's shoulder and gave her a face asking what-is-he-doing? She just shrugged and whispered, "Hip Hop?" "I said, follow me," he told everyone since they didn't understand what he was doing. He sighed and said, "Cross the floor," and pointed to his left. Everyone immediately walked to his left. "Now," he leaned to his left, then to his right, we copied and then he smiled. "Freestyle now, go!"

_**Lets  
Sta- sta -start the party  
Come on come on everyone lets  
Sta- sta -start the party  
I know you never gonna wanna stop**_

_**"Everyone circle face to front!" he commanded. We did so.**_

_**Let the music take us  
Every time let's close our eyes  
Feel the groove wanna shake us  
Every where and everybody turn it up  
And start the party**_

_**Start start the party  
Let's do it  
Start start the party...**_

_**Lets  
Sta- sta -start the party  
Come on come on everyone lets  
Sta- sta -start the party  
What you watin for now**_

_**Sta- sta -start the party  
Come on come on everyone lets  
Sta- sta -start the party  
What you watin for now**_

_**Sta- sta -start the party  
Come on come on everyone lets  
Sta- sta -start the party  
I know you neva gonna wanna common let me hear you hala  
Neva eva neva gonna stop**_

The drum sticks guy suddenly fell on the floor. His hat flew off and his drumsticks went out of his pockets. Tanya smirked and said, "Talk about dancing to the beat of a different drum," she rolled her eyes. Everyone encircled him and asked, "You alright?" or "Are you ok?" Edward gave Tanya a disapproving look and smiled at the drum guy. "Are you really good at the drums?"

The guy nodded shyly and picked up his drumsticks. He started making a really fast beat and flipped one drumstick in the air and ended the beat. People 'Ooo'd' and 'Ahh'd' and some clapped and whistled.

Edward smiled widely. "Man! You're a drummer dude. The drummer controls the beat, the rhythm's just in your hands."

"Yeah, I guess," the guy smiled.

"Now we just have to work getting that beat from those sticks to your feet," Edward told him. He laughed and Edward asked him to follow him. Everyone else was smiling and so was I. Maybe he wasn't always a jerk after all.


	4. Author's Note READ PLEASE :

Author's Note

Author's Note.

I'm a baaad author. I very very baad author. You can virtually punch me now if you wish. : See, my parents surprised me with a 2 week trip to WHERE? THE PHILIPPINES! And it was for my birthday and I was all 'OMG!' and I was bouncing, and I remembered my story… But guess who just go the DVD of CAMP ROCK? O.O MOI! So I'll finally be able to memorize the plot and by the time this weeks over, you'll get that Chapter up…er…hopefully..

I'm also an opinionate/r of twilenight from of her story BURSTING INTO FLAMES. She posted my story there, a One-shot story on Truth or Dare with the Cullens. Which I might be posting soon here. And you see, we're classmates (well we WERE) and so we keep in touch and she asked if I wanted to be and I said yes, so I was helping her out. : So I know its not a good excuse and you can kick me now if you want. Virtually, of course. : But I'm so sorry for not updating. WORST AUTHOR EVER. XD :D

If you want to see my one-shot story, I'm just editing it for Fan Fiction and it'll be up soon or you can go to twilenight's blogspot (link will be up in my profile soon.)

My school starts on August 12, so hopefully, HOPFULLY, I'll be finishing it before Breaking Dawn…but I doubt it. : So please don't be angry, The Quotes of the day are just making me even more and more anxious.

If you haven't seen the sneak peek Stephenie gave to go now!! OMG! XD

Once again, I'm truly sorry. : Hope I update soon. (I bet.)

--JUSTINE CULLEN HALE--


	5. Ch:4 Camp Fire Jam

A/N: Hello everyone

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! And it's August 1! OME, tomorrow is Breaking Dawn! As you know, I'll be reading it (we'll all be reading it) so here's the rest of the Camp Rock! Twilight Style story! It's not finished (And I'm really sorry about that) But at least I updated. So be happy!**

**I know, I'm a bad author for not updating but…I've received a lot of Story Alerts actually and was wondering if those Story Alert people (Pfft) could kindly review and tell me what they think about the story?**

**It would be very nice of you to say at least a 'It's nice' or a 'I love it!' or 'It's ok' it's all up to you! I just hope you'll review for me. :)**

**Anyways…here's your story! (I skipped the grocery just for this, WOOT! XD)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR DO I OWN CAMP ROCK. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Disney. :)**

**BPOV**

Everyone started to leave after class and I ran to get my bag. When I reached my bag, I picked it up and turned around, bumping into someone. I looked up, only to meet someone's green eyes. Edward was looking down at me, then he smirked and gently picked up a strand of my hair.

"Flour…?" he asked, suspicious.

I blushed and stepped back. "Chinese Body Powder…" I muttered.

"Ah…You're Bella Swan, right?" he asked, stepping forward. I nodded, looking down.

"Your Mom's the president of Hot Tunes China, isn't she?"

I nodded again.

He sighed and used his finger to tilt my chin up. "You're different." He muttered.

My face scrunched up in confusion. "Excuse me?"

He sighed and let go of my chin. "Nothing."

Then, awkward silence entered and I blushed even more.

"I guess you better get going." He grinned.

"Er—yeah, Snack and all…" I stammered.

I walked passed him, not looking back, although I could have sworn I heard him mutter 'Cheese omelet' and I grinned, opening the door and walking out.

Tanya came and we both walked over to the drinks section.

"So…where were you this morning?" she asked, suspicious. "And where were you after Hip Hop?"

"This morning…I—uh, I went for a morning jog, you see and awhile ago, I had a little chat with Edward."

She gasped and said, "You talked to Edward! How brave is that?"

"Actually, he came up to me." I muttered, glad she didn't bring this morning's topic back up.

I looked over my shoulder to see my Mom walking up to me. "Oh no…"

"Hey girls!" she grinned.

"Um…Hello?" Tanya said. It sounded more like a question.

"Yeah…hey…so, um—Yummy Breakfast!" I grinned as I sat down.

"How would you know? You don't have anything on your plate." My mom giggled.

"Morning carbs? Definitely a 'No, no'" Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Er—yeah…" I frowned.

"Well, I just wanted to meet Bella's new friends!" Renee exclaimed, smiling softly.

"Sure, this is Jessica, Lauren and Tanya…" She shook hands with everyone except Tanya, who ignored my mom at all costs.

I looked at my Mom, giving her the I-think-it's-time-to-leave-now look and she nodded vigorously and said. "Well, it's nice meeting you all!" and left.

"Umm…okkkaaay…do you know her?" Tanya asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I mean, don't you? She's cooked for everyone! I'm shocked the Camp even got her." I sighed in relief.

"Woah…" Jessica's eyes widened. "Even Edward?"

"Yeah, even Edward!" I grinned, remembering Ham and Eggs…

"You mean, Edward ate these eggs?" Lauren asked, ecstatic.

I looked at her weirdly and nodded once. She squealed and stabbed her egg, stuffing it in her mouth. We all stared at her, then I shook my head, _If only she knew…_

We walked to the forest, nearing our cabin and Tanya said, "So, you're joining us for the Camp Fire tonight, right? As a back-up singer, of course."

"Yeah, I guess…" I bit my lip, wondering if I made the right choice.

"Great! Then I'll see you at the cabin, we'll practice soon…" she winked and left with Jessica and Lauren.

I sighed and wondered if my song would be a good choice to sing for the Final Jam. I looked around, no one was around and I looked at the cabin next to me. No sound came from it so I started to hum my song.

"La la la la la la…la la la la la…" I sighed. Suddenly I heard a guitar strum and footsteps and looked around, biting my lip. I hid behind a tree and heard someone call, "Who's there?" it sounded like a boy's voice…very familiar. I heard a sigh and a door close and I figured it was okay to come out now. I looked around the tree for a second and sighed in relief, seeing no one there. I walked back to the cafeteria, hoping no one would see me as I walked that way.

**EPOV**

I walked back to my cabin and lied back on my bed. I looked to my right and spotted an acoustic guitar there. I got up and walked over to it and started to play the melody that was stuck in my head. _Her voice…That song…_

The door opened, but I continued playing and Carlisle sat next to me, smiling. "Nice song…just like old times."

"Yeah, well, I was wondering if we could change the group's sound a bit…" I smiled.

"That would be nice. Hey, are you coming to the Camp Fire?" he asked.

I scoffed. "Yeah right!"

"Alright, I guess its best you sit here by yourself, superstar, cause your right. Way cooler…" he nodded and left, slamming the door behind him.

I sighed and stopped playing, writing the notes down on a piece of paper. That's when I heard something.

"La la la la la la…la la la la la…." It was the same tune that I was playing, except in a girl's voice. _Her voice_…

I abruptly stood up, placing my guitar on the chair as I brushed my fingers on the strings a bit and ran to look out the window. No one was out there. I opened the door and called out "Who's there?"

No answer.

I sighed in frustration and ran my hand through my hair. I closed the door and walked over to my bed, bring along the guitar and the notes to write the rest of the song. Maybe I _should _come to the Camp Fire tonight. Who knows? _She_ might be there…

**BPOV**

I scooped up the last remaining mashed potato and placed it in a bowl as my mom came over. "So…Tanya's nice…I guess." She muttered.

I giggled. "She's better when you get to know her."

"Oh…and have you? Have you gotten to know her?" My mom stammered.

"Yeah…I guess…" I grinned sheepishly.

"I don't know…cause she's not really your type…I mean, you've always been so—"

"Invisible?" I muttered, frowning.

She gasped and looked at me. "I was going to say independent."

Silence…

She sighed and looked away, fixing the potatoes. "Hurry up with the remaining potatoes if you're going to go to the Camp Fire…"

I nodded and went to fix up the remaining 5 before I had to explain to Tanya why I wasn't at practice. At least I knew what to do…right?

**Minutes before Camp Fire Jam:**

I explained to Tanya that I wasn't able to be there because I had kitchen duty. That was…kinda true, I guess. She shrugged and told me to just get on with what we had been practicing with before.

She made me dress up in a silver sparkling dress that reached my knees with a belt around it, same color and same style. I kept my hair straight and down, not wanting to be too dressed-up. They put on lip gloss and eye-liner and we were ready.

The music began and I walked on stage, looking at everyone watching and gulped. _I was just a back-up singer, right? No worries!_ I spotted Alice and Rosalie who waved at me and I smiled shyly at them.

Tanya stepped up, wearing her _gold_ outfit, just like ours, just gold. Jessica and Lauren were either side of me as I stayed in the middle of the mic.

Then, Tanya started to sing.

_**Too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You wanna be like me  
But you're just a wannabe  
Love it or hate it**_

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool, too cool  
I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

You think your hot  
But I'm sorry you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can tell you what, that you haven't got  
But when we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

You're lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
I'll show you how it's done  
If you want to be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some

Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me

'Cause I'm too cool, too cool  
I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

You think your hot  
But I'm sorry you're not  
Exactly who do you think you are  
Can tell you what, that you haven't got  
But when we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

You see some are born with beauty  
Brains and talent and they got it all  
While others simply try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously, I'm a natural,  
I'm the real deal, yeah

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

Chorus:2X

You could say, you barely head our voices they way Tanya sang. She sang loudly so that everyone was just watching her. That was, great! Wasn't it? I sighed at how wrong that was. When the song ended, everyone clapped loudly and I spotted bronze hair in the background. Edward was here, clapping for Tanya. Er—that was…nice…too, now wasn't it? '_It is It is'_ I kept repeating in my head. Tanya bowed and winked at Edward who grinned nervously. "That's all for tonight! Please stay awhile for some announcements!" Esme called. Tanya exited the stage and we followed. Alice found me and walked to me, frowning.

"So, did you enjoy singing back-up?" she asked.

"I—" I didn't know what to say. I sighed and walked away.

**(A/N: Just to let you guys know, the next part isn't a part of the Camp Rock movie. Like some of you said, I should switch it up a bit, so I did. I hope you like it, at least…)**

She held me back. "Not quite… I…prepared something for you…while Tanya's away, this is your chance." She smiled. I bit my lip.

"I don't think I can sing in front of everyone." My eyebrow furrowed and she tapped her chin with her index finger.

Alice sighed and grabbed my arm. "You can and you will! I trust you, and I know you enough to see that you have potential!" she smiled at me and passed me a microphone. I thanked her and waited for my call.

"Well looky here! We have one last performance for tonight! Singing, 'Who will I be?' her own creation, Bella Swan!" Esme yelled.

Cheers came from everywhere and Alice and Rosalie were whooping in front. I smiled at them then looked at the crowd. There were a lot of them and I gulped, looking down. I looked over to the back of the crowd where I last saw Edward and he wasn't there anymore. Had he gone somewhere? Probably went to thank Tanya. I sighed and started to sing as the music blasted on.

**(A/N: I was going to end it here, but I feel as if you deserve more for how long I took to update so…here's Edward's POV before the Camp Fire Jam starts!)**

**EPOV**

Someone named Tanya Denali was going to be singing for the Camp Fire Jam. I wondered if she was the one. When she entered the stage, I arrived, hidden somewhere at the back of the crowd. When she sang, I realized that she wasn't the one. Tanya's voice was too loud and too high. The mysterious girl's voice was soft and sweet, not too loud and…_perfect_. When Tanya's song ended, I clapped for her and she spotted me at the back of the crowd, winking. I grinned back nervously and abruptly stopped clapping. I now wondered if there were still any performances for the night. I watched as the last back-up singer walked down the stage. Wasn't that Bella? I smirked.

"That's all for tonight! Please stay awhile for some announcements!" Esme called.

Stay for announcement? Yeah right! I groaned and walked away. _What a waste of time!_

I walked back to my cabin and sat on my bed, not realizing Carlisle had followed me back.

"Is there something you want to talk about superstar?" he asked me.

"No." I replied sternly, almost growling.

He sighed and got up.

"Well, I'm going to go back for the Camp Fire Jam's remaining announcements. You're not coming back?" he asked.

"No." I said again.

"May I ask though, why were you there awhile ago?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "None of your business…"

"You're never gonna get this thing of your chest if you act that way, Edward."

I just shook my head and said, "Leave me alone."

He sighed once more and left, leaving me to a night of mystery.

**(A/N: Nope! Still not ending it. YOU BETTER BE HAPPY! XD R&R please. :D)**

**BPOV**

_**Whoo, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
How to choose  
Who to be  
Well let's see  
There's so many choices now  
Play guitar, be a movie star  
In my head, a voice says**_

I danced around the stage, as the people clapped along with the beat. When I sang, I let myself be free and not mind everyone around me. Like it was just me and my song, no one watching. _That I was free…___

Why not  
Try everything  
Why stop  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
'Cause it's my life and now's the time

Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never-ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can make up anyone and know the choice is  
Up to me

If I decide  
I'm the girl  
To change the world  
I can do it any time  
Opportunity  
Right in front of me  
And the choice is all mine

Why not  
Try everything  
Why stop  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
'Cause it's my life and now's the time

Chorus

I wanna find the who I am inside  
Who will I be  
I wanna show the way that  
I can shine, yeah  
Oh, yeah

Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never-ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what  
I want to  
If I can become anyone and know  
The choice is up to me  
Who will I be  
Whoo, who will I be  
Who will I be!

Everyone started whooping and clapping and smiling and waving their hands in the air, screaming, cheering and I just smiled. I actually sang in front of everyone.

Alice ran up to the stage, jumping on me and squealing. I laughed and blushed. She grabbed the mic and screamed in it, "WHO DO WE LOVE?"

"BELLA! WOOOO!!" I smiled happily. This seemed like the best day of my life…

The next Morning, I didn't see Tanya, but I figured she was eating with Lauren and Jessica. People cheered when I passed by and high-fived me, they said 'Great job, Bella!' or 'You go girl!' and that just made me smile even more. I passed by the lake and smiled when I saw Edward playing his guitar alone near the lake a tune that sounded familiar. When he strummed a wrong note and sighed in frustration, I giggled and he whipped his head around.

"Can't a guy get some peace?!" he yelled, and when he saw me he blinked and muttered an 'Oh'.

I walked to him and said, "Sorry…I uh…yeah…Sorry."

"You said that already." He smirked.

"I—yeah, I just…Sorry," _God! I sound so stupid! _I sighed. "Was that really you? I mean, you sounded…different." _More like familiar! Use your head, Bella!_

"Than my usual cocky, stupid pop star stuff? Sorry to disappoint…" he scoffed.

I giggled. He had no idea. "You didn't…I liked it." I grinned.

He tilted his head to the side in a confusing way.

"I mean, it was good for stupid, cocky pop star stuff…" I giggled again and he laughed.

"Wow, you really know how to make a guy feel better." He smiled a crooked smile up to me and I think my heart stopped.

"I thought you loved your sound. I mean, you created it. You're like a Camp Rock legend." I asked in disbelief.

"Some legend…" he rolled his eyes. "I only play the music that the label thinks we'll sell…that's it." He sighed.

"And you don't think that song would sell?" I asked, frowning.

"I…don't know." He looked up at me.

"Well," I smiled. "You'll never know if you don't try,"

He stood up and asked, "You really think so?"

I nodded, "Uh-huh, and…by the way, I know one girl that would by that song." I smiled and walked away, looking back to see him smile and wink at me. It just hit me, I guess.

Do I like Edward Cullen more than I should?

**A/N: No, I don't think that's a cliffy. I think that was a…good ending? I hoped you like this chapter! I'll try to put the next chapter up tomorrow? IF I have time, because that'll just be Fan Fiction and Breaking Dawn's not out in our area yet. It'll be out on August 4 and I can just type these down.**

**PLEASE Review! It would be very nice of you to do so! I want to see what you think of it. XD This isn't my first fan fiction, but I'm trying and hoping you'd like it. :)**

**Longest I've done so far! YEY! Now please click the Go button to all you people out there!**

**--Justine Cullen Hale--**


	6. Ch:5 Attempts

At Lunch, I met up with Tanya and the others

**A/N: Woooooot. Today is Breaking Dawn day! (Well, for Asia. XD) OME! Well, this is the next chapter. (I'm betting your reading breaking dawn right now… lol…) But I decided to post it today for you guys being so wonderful and reviewing! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! gives a giant Emmett bear hug**

**We start with Edward's POV in the morning where Bella found him near the lake…ok? Tell me if you want me to write a POV of him when they**

**WARNING. SPOILER IF YOU READ THE NEXT LINE:**

'_**When they almost kiss' (I know, it's not a part of the movie, but still. I thought it would be fun writing it They kind of do it twice, but they never got the chance.)**_

**REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you! (I think this is the longest I've done yet!)**

**Dedicated to all of you who reviewed last chapter! Especially, WatchingCat, Little Miss Bookworkgirl, BakaLuffy, xBookButterflyx and PaCho de Nacho! :D**

**EPOV**

The next Morning, I brought my guitar near my spot near the lake to finish some of the chords. I mixed a few up and strummed a few notes. When I strummed a wrong note I sighed in frustration and I heard a giggle from behind me and snapped my head up.

"Can't a guy get some peace?!" I yelled, and when I saw who it was I blinked and muttered an 'Oh'.

Bella walked to me and said, "Sorry…I uh…yeah…Sorry."

"You said that already." I smirked.

"I—yeah, I just…Sorry," She sighed. "Was that really you? I mean, you sounded…different." Now that was just offending…

"Than my usual cocky, stupid pop star stuff? Sorry to disappoint…" I scoffed.

She giggle, which surprised me. "You didn't…I liked it." She grinned.

I tilted my head to the side, really confused.

"I mean, it was good for stupid, cocky pop star stuff…" She giggled again and I laughed.

"Wow, you really know how to make a guy feel better." I smiled up to her and she froze in place.

"I thought you loved your sound. I mean, you created it. You're like a Camp Rock legend." she asked in disbelief.

"Some legend…" I rolled my eyes. "I only play the music that the label thinks we'll sell…that's it." I sighed.

"And you don't think that song would sell?" she asked, frowning.

"I…don't know." I looked up at her.

"Well," she smiled. "You'll never know if you don't try,"

She was right. I'll never really know until I try to convince the label _and _the press. I stood up and asked, "You really think so?"

She nodded, "Uh-huh, and…by the way, I know one girl that would by that song." She smiled and walked away. She'd really buy it? She looked over her shoulder and I smiled at her, then winked. She blushed and smiled at me too and I think I stopped breathing.

Was this normal for someone like me? I shook my head and sighed, watching her walking figure. Then, I continued writing my notes, finishing portions of the song just for Bella.

**BPOV**

At Lunch, I met up with Tanya and the others. We passed by Alice's table and Tanya tripped over Alice's leg.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Alice looked up to see Tanya and smirked. "Actually…I take that back, I'm so not."

"I would respond, but—" Tanya said, but Lauren interrupted her.

"But you are responding by saying that you're not responding." Lauren giggled and Tanya rolled her eyes and said, "Shut up."

Tanya turned around but poured her noodles on Alice who shrieked and jumped out of her chair. Rosalie stood up, but was being held down by someone.

"OK! That was on purpose!" Alice shrieked.

"It doesn't matter! Anything makes _that_ outfit look better!" Tanya smiled evilly and poured more noodles on her, "See?"

Alice glared at her and snatched her noodles and threw it at Tanya when she wasn't looking. Tanya gasped and looked at her. "Oops." Alice muttered.

Tanya and Alice were now in their personal food fight, throwing food and noodles everywhere and at each other. I decided to intrude.

"Stop! You guys! It'll just get worse, stop!" I yelled.

Alice threw some noodles, but I was there and it hit me. "Oops, Bella, I'm sorry—"

Tanya threw noodles at Alice and it hit me too, and I gasped.

"Oops. My spaghetti slipped."

"I can't believe you did that!" Tanya shrieked.

"Neither can I…" a voice said behind us. We turned to face Carlisle and everyone around us gasped and kept quiet. He walked over to us, mad.

He pointed at me, Alice and Tanya to go and follow him and muttered, "I hate it when I have to be un-cool…"

He led us to his cabin and faced us. "Now, why were you throwing food?"

Alice and Tanya started screaming at the same time and I barely understood what they were saying. I just kept my mouth shut, looking down. Carlisle looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Stop!" he told them and they shut up.

"To make this easier, who's the one who started throwing food?"

Tanya smirked. "That's easy. Alice did." She pointed at Alice who had nothing to say, knowing it was true.

Alice started, "That's technically true—but—"

"No buts," Carlisle told her, walking to her, "Since you want to play with food, I can hook you up with a job this summer. From here on out, your on kitchen duty."

"WHAT?!" I yelled, outraged. _Kitchen duty Kitchen duty, Me, ME, my Mom, MOM!_

Carlisle looked at me and raised an eyebrow again. "Uh, I…I mean, Ew…" I frowned.

Alice looked at me pleadingly, then looked at Carlisle, "But—"

"Again with the buts…" he shook his head. "Look, it's settled." And he walked away.

Tanya faced Alice, smirking. "Happy Cooking." And walked away.

I sighed in frustration and Alice looked at me, frowning, then shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes, "Gee Bella! Thanks a lot!" she bit her quivering lip and walked away. I watched her figure as it ran away and sighed. _What am I going to do?_

**That afternoon:**

I walked to the cafeteria, carrying the new delivery for the Camp when I bumped into someone as I was watching my feet.

"Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry!" I looked up to see a smiling Edward, carrying his guitar.

"Hello to you too," he looked at the box and raised an eyebrow. "Hungry?"

"A little." I joked and giggled.

He laughed and sighed. "Um, do you have a sec?" he asked.

"Umm…" I looked over his shoulder and at the kitchen, then smiled, "Sure."

"Because I wrote something about you." He smiled and raised his arm for me to go before him. I grinned. _About me?_

I walked passed him and we ended up where we met each other this morning.

He started the intro with the guitar and sang in a velvet, soft, but _perfect_ voice.

_**Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart…  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand**_

What's he trying to say? What does he mean?_****_

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, you're not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you you're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

I blushed and he looked me in the eyes. I looked up at him from my eyelashes and he smiled, continuing his song._****_

You're the remedy I'm searchin' hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, you're not that far

Chorus

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spendin' all my time, stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be

Oh next to you...And you next to me

Oh, I need to find you... Yeah

Chorusx2

Yeah, I gotta find you

I smiled at him when he finished. I was sure I was blushing the whole time. He waited for me to say something.

"Wow," I said, shaking my head.

He laughed and sighed. "See, I heard this girl singing," he explained, "and it kinda reminded me of the music that I liked…so I started playing around with some chords. I know it's not finished yet, but—"

"No," I interrupted him. "That was good, it's really good." I assured him. The understatement of the century! He's a god! He's wonderful! "And I don't lie." That was so a lie. But, I was telling the truth about him being good. _So, so good._

He looked at me, not saying anything, just staring at me in the eyes and I felt a tingling sensation in my stomach. I had to ask…

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked shyly.

He shook his head, still looking at me, "I don't know…You just seem different."

"You said that already." I told him, looking down.

He shook his head. "The good kind of different."

I laughed, still looking down. "Definitely different…"

I looked up, only to find his face inches away from mine, and I think my heart stopped beating. He leaned in and closed his eyes and I didn't move an inch.

"BELLA!" I heard someone call and we jumped a foot apart from each other. _Oh my gosh, what just happened?_

"Bella! Come on!" My mom was calling me from inside the kitchen.

I stood up awkwardly, and me being clumsy old me fell forward. Strong arms wrapped around my waist and I looked up. Edward had caught me, smiling down at me.

"T-thanks." I stuttered.

"No problem." He was still smiling when he helped me stand up.

"Bella, I need that box of chips!" she called again.

"I guess I better get going…" I mumbled.

"Yeah, back to the kitchen." He grinned.

My eyes widened in shock. _Did he know?_ "What?!"

"To deliver the box of chips?" he asked, picking up the box.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah! Right!" I said as he passed it to me.

I laughed and when I turned around I exhaled. _Phew!_

He watched me as I left, and before I closed the door, I looked around, seeing that he walked away. I kicked the door closed and put the box on the table. "I'm here, Mom." I told her.

"Finally! Did you bring the box?" she asked.

"Yes, Mom, I did." _And you interrupted some private moment_… I sighed.

"So how are you?" she asked.

I exhaled and grinned. "I am great! I feel wonderful, I'm fantastic, amazing…" I sighed, wondering what would have happened if Mom _didn't _interrupt us.

"Well, can you put the chips in the bowls?" she asked me.

"Right." I grinned and walked in the kitchen to get some nachos.

I walked out, with the chips/nachos in my hands and saw Alice standing there, with my Mom gone. _Oh no!_ I covered my face by lifting the Nachos to my face, hiding it.

"Hey! You must be hands 5 and 6…" she muttered and I bit my lip. _Oh no Oh no Oh no OH no…_

"I didn't know Renee has a daughter…I'm Alice."

I just waved at her without talking.

"Do you need some help?" she asked.

I didn't say anything and ran, but me being me, I tripped on the mop water and slid, dropping the nachos and falling to the floor.

I heard Alice run up to me and gasp. "BELLA?"

I was soaking wet, filled with Nacho crumbs staring up at a wide-eyed Alice.

"Wait a minute…You're the cooks daughter! She's your _mom_. OH! This is RICH! But Apparently, _Your not._" Alice gasped.

"So what are you waiting for, huh? Run. Go tell everybody." I sighed.

"Maybe I should."

"Fine. Whatever."

"How long did you think you could keep your little secret?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Longer than this?"

"Why?" she asked in disbelief.

"Why do you care?" I almost shouted.

"Oh, I don't. But when I tell everybody, I want the _whole_ back story."

"I just wanted to fit in, Ok?"

Alice shook her head. "I think your whole charade is stupid and immature. You're hiding behind some crazy lie!" Alice yelled.

I stood up. "What about you, huh, Alice?! The whole, I don't care about anything attitude? Well if you don't care! Why are you here?" I asked her.

"But that's just it. I _do _care, Bella. That's why I let you perform at the Camp Fire Jam." She sighed.

"And you attitude?!" I yelled at her.

She didn't say anything. I glared at her and heard the door open, then a gasp.

"What happened to you?!" My mom asked me.

Alice sighed. "She got drowned in her lies." She looked at me and frowned.

"What, Alice?" Renee asked as I glared at her.

"Nothing." She said and walked past me and out the door. I sighed, "Alice, wait!"

"No, no, no, no! You can talk later; first you have to get out of these wet clothes! Come on! Ugh!" My mom pushed me to her cabin and told me to change.

When I walked in the cafeteria, I spotted Tanya and the others. Tanya was holding a magazine and said, "It says here in this magazine that I'm Edward's type! It's just a matter of time." She smiled.

Alice walked up to her, "Warm, funny, talented…you?" she asked in disbelief, "I don't get it." then laughed and shook her head.

Tanya stuck her tongue out at her. I came up to them and grinned. "Hey guys, what are you doing?"

"The question is what were _you_ doing? Your always gone." She rolled her eyes.

I looked at her magazine, only to see Edward's picture smiling up at us. "What's that?" I asked Tanya.

"It's a magazine. Duh." Tanya told me, turning around.

"I mean, what's it for?" I asked again, trying to see what she's doing.

"Well, seeing as Edward's here right now and that this magazine tells me I'm his type, it's only a matter of time before we hook up." She grinned at me.

"H-hook up?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, you know, go on dates." She rolled her eyes and I froze.

_Seriously? You have got to be kidding me…_

"Oh. Sure, Tanya." I bit my lip. I have a bad feeling it'll happen though. **(A/N:winkwink)**

"So Bella, I was wondering. After Camp, maybe we could visit you and your mom in China and got to that Happy Summer store!" Lauren giggled.

"Uhh…Sure! My Mom would like that." I grinned nervously as Lauren nodded and walked to Jessica at the table. Alice passed me and looked at me, raising an eyebrow and biting her nacho.

"Ok guys, so tonight is the Pajama Jam ok? So, outfit check, white shorts and green hoodie. Got that?" Tanya asked us.

We all stared at her.

"What? Green is Edward's favorite color," She told us, rolling her eyes and picking up a nacho. "It was in the magazine!" she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I bit my lip. We somehow have the same favorite color…

**Pajama Night:**

When I arrived at the Pajama party in my green hoodie and white shorts, I spotted Alice and Rosalie cheering for some guys who were dancing at the floor. I walked over to Alice, who smiled at me, while Rosalie bit her lip and backed away.

"If your looking for your posse, their over there." She pointed at the rest of the group.

"Look, Alice—"

"Save it Bella! If…that's even your real name." she raised her hands and backed away, frowning like I was and Rosalie rubbed her arms.

I walked over to Lauren and Jessica, "Hey." They said.

"Hey." I replied, looking over their shoulders at Tanya who said, "Hey, are you ready?"

"Where are your t-shirts and shorts?" I asked, a little angry.

"Yeah, I mean, aren't we supposed to wear the same thing?" Jessica asked.

"The _back up singers _wear the same thing, _not_ the _lead singer_." She explained.

Suddenly, the microphone went on and Esme stepped on stage.

"Next, give it up for the awesome Alice Cullen!" she screamed and went over to Alice. Alice went on stage and went to a keyboard.

"This is an honor for the awesome camp rockers!" she grinned and stared wide-eyed at something behind me. I turned around only to find Edward leaning against the wall there, looking up at Alice. When he spotted me looking at him, he winked and I blushed and looked away.

Alice turned on the volume and funky music came on as she played with the keyboard and made beats with it, almost as what she did with her laptop the first time we met. I stared, wide-eyed and said, "Wow! She's really good!"

Lauren looked around and saw Edward. "Yeah! And Edward likes her, too!"

Tanya's head snapped up and she gasped. Then she screamed, "HELP! HELP THERE'S A SNAKE! AH!! SNAKE!" Tanya yelled, pointing at the floor behind us and they screamed and I stepped back, me being me, falling backwards and someone caught me by holding my arms.

"You okay?" a velvet voice asked and I looked up to see Edward had caught me.

"Yeah, thanks again."

He grinned. "It's nice being your night in shining armor." He laughed and I blushed.

Esme went over and sighed in annoyance, "It's just the power for the sound system, Tanya." She told her, glaring.

"Oh. Right. My bad!" she shrugged and grinned innocently.

I saw Edward shake his head at her and leave. I stared at his leaving figure, sighing.

Alice walked over.

"You are so full of it!" she screamed.

"What?" Tanya asked innocently.

"You can't stand that people might actually like what other people do! You want the attention to be attracted all around yourself and you only! Look what you did to your back-up singers!" she pointed at us and whispered to me, "No offense, Bella."

"Sure." I replied, grinning.

"Whatever, major loser!" she yelled back.

That was it. No one calls Alice that. "Wow, Tanya. Whatever major loser? That is sooo last year! Everyone knows that!" I grinned. Alice smiled at me. "Oh, well, I guess not _everyone_." I glared at Tanya.

"Oooooooh!" came from all around the room and Tanya rolled her eyes and walked away, yelling at everyone who passed her. Jessica and Lauren laughed and followed her and I smiled at Alice and followed them. Guess the Pajama Jam isn't going to be happening tonight, after all…

**Next Morning:**

Me and Alice were preparing some balloons…for some reason. My Mom came and asked, "Does this look like a record girls?" and showed us some dough.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I mean, does it look like a CD and all? Because I want it to look good next to my Eight-Note Cup Cakes." She grinned and Alice and I laughed.

"Everything looks great, Renee." Alice smiled at her.

"These theme nights are so busy, huh? Oh! I gotta get the ice cream for my rolling stone cones…see you later." She waved the CD and left.

"So, did you set up for Final Jam?" I asked.

"Umm, yeah." She replied.

"And what are you planning to do?"

There was a slight pause when Alice suddenly asked, "This si freaking me out, why are we talking?"

I exhaled. "I dunno. Maybe I'm…" Then I raised a pin and popped her balloon. She screamed and I laughed. "Or maybe I wanted to save you up for that!" I laughed again.

She got her pin and popped my balloon and I screamed and it was her turn to laugh. I let go of the balloon I was doing and it twirled around us and she let go of hers and it blew in front of us and we laughed some more.

"So…thank you, so much, for yesterday. I—"

"Hey," I interrupted her, "I wanna stick up for my friends."

She sighed. "It's fun being friends with Tanya…"

I raised an eyebrow. "How would you know?"

"Because I _was_ friends with Tanya…"

I gasped and formed an O with my mouth.

"I know, it's hard to believe…" she sighed. "More like Impossible," I told her. "What happened, exactly?"

"Tanya…doesn't like competition, and she felt…I was competition, so you see, for her there can only be one star, and that's herself. Look," she sighed. "I know it's fun being friends with her because…because she can make you feel so important and popular but, _so what?_" She sighed again.

"But—wait, being popular isn't really such a so what, is it?" I bit my lip.

"No…there are perks."

"Like?" I asked. "Like singing back up to Tanya _all the time_?" she told me, making it sound like a question. "Like, never getting to say what you really feel? Oh! And those exiting short outfits, right!" Alice rolled her eyes, her sentence dripping with sarcasm and we both giggled. "Those we're real high points, sure, well, go ahead then, sell your soul." Alice muttered.

I nodded and hit her with a balloon and she raised her hands. "Hey, I'm on your side."

"Oh shoot! I was supposed to meet up with—" I didn't finish my sentence as I saw the look on Alice's face. She pouted and nodded.

"We're practicing for Final Jam…" I almost whispered.

"Of course," Alice whispered back, "Her highness awaits." She sighed.

I looked at her apologetically but she wouldn't look back at me.

**EPOV**

I was walking in the dining hall, practicing the song that we would sing for our surprise visit. "Hand clapping…hand shaking…" I sang, and that was when my phone rang. I picked it up, "Hello?" I heard Jasper change it to speaker.

"Hey buddy! How's that birdhouse coming?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett!" I heard Jasper yell.

"Sorry! It's not my fault you didn't ask him to make _you_ anything." I could almost hear Emmett roll his eyes.

"I didn't _want_ anything." Jasper told him.

"Well, I wanted a birdhouse!" Emmett yelled.

"Why did you want a birdhouse?!" Jasper yelled back.

"Because I wanted to see more birds at the—"

"Guys," I interrupted them, but they were still arguing, "GUYS!"

"Sorry." The both muttered at the same time.

"Listen, about the recording with the camper…"

"You gotta do it Edward! No go backs!" Jasper told me.

"Yeah! No go backs, it's like, the golden rule!" Emmett amended.

"No dude, the golden rule is to tell the truth!" Jasper reminded him.

"Dude, then it can be like, the silver rule." Emmett was trying to convince him and I tried to muffle my laughter, Them fighting was really hilarious.

"Why is it the silver rule?"

"Ok, fine, the copper rule!" Emmett yelled in a for-crying-out-loud voice.

"Copper rule?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"THEN GIVE ME A HAND, PLEASE!" Emmett yelled at him.

"GUYS!" I yelled into the phone.

"Sorry…" Jasper muttered. "Sorry…" Emmett said a second too late.

"Listen, I was just thinking about the recording thing and I think it's really cool." I told them, smiling, thinking about the mysterious girl.

"Are you getting to much sun?" Jasper asked. I put the phone out of my ear and stared at it. _No Jasper, are you?_

"We can bring you a hat when we come to visit…" Emmett informed me.

"I'm fine…" I rolled my eyes, laughing a bit, "And remember, whoever wins, no go backs," I grinned. "See you guys Saturday." And I hung up on them and sighed. "Now to just find that girl with the voice…" I muttered to myself.

I walked over to the next room to find Andy, the drummer dude, drumming his drums on the table. I grinned and thought of an idea.

"Hey Andy, buddy!" I called and he stopped, looking at me. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Sure."

I went to whisper in his ear, "See, I'm looking for this girl with this voice…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next few days, girls everywhere started singing when I was near them. When I was asleep, about to go to sleep or wake up. When I crossed the halls, when I was at the dining hall, they'd send it to me by email or during classes. _So much for your brilliant plan, Edward!_

**BPOV**

Alice and I were walking down to the lake, passing the cabin where Edward would wait in line for this girl with some voice he liked. I saw a lot of girls lined up.

"Aren't you lining up? Wont you get in line?" Alice asked me.

I shrugged and shook my head. "Nah, it's not me. Trust me. He's never heard me sing." We both looked at the cabin to see Tanya next and when she sang, Edward shrugged and pointed inside the room. We looked at each other, shocked. _Could Tanya really be the one? THAT was the question. _We both shrugged and walked away from the cabin.

Later in the afternoon, I spotted Edward hiding behind a wooden boat, singing a song in his perfect voice. I snuck up behind him and said,

"So uh, does your voice sound better over here?" I grinned and he looked over his shoulder.

"Why don't we get on one of these things and you can tell me?" he smirked and we both laughed.

When we finished putting the boat in the water, we jumped in and started to go to the center of the lake. He was paddling with an oak on one side, and I on the other. We were going in circles.

I laughed. "I don't think we're doing this right…"

"What? You don't like going in circles?" he laughed, realizing what was happening.

I laughed and couldn't help but feel a spang of jealousy on whether he found out about his special girl yet…It could be Tanya… I just had to ask…

"Sooo… have you found your special girl yet?" I bit my lip, trying to sound casual.

"Why, are you jealous?" he smirked, raising an eyebrow.

I gasped. "Jerk."

"Heey, being a Jerk is part of the rockstar image," he said and dramatically throwing his hands in the air.

I frowned. "Keeping up an image can be tiring…"

"At least it keeps the posers away…" he grinned and I smiled nervously.

"I never know if people are hanging out with me for the free stuff or the parties." He sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"Oh, definitely for the free stuff!" I joked, raising my hands in the air.

"Funny." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, I really know your not a jerk! I actually think your—" I stopped myself from saying anymore. _He was wonderful, sweet, kind, funny, warm, great…_

"I'm…?" he urged.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I mean, it's just, look, you're helping Andy with his dancing…and those screaming girls seem to like you." I grinned.

"Which brings us back to the whole jealous thing!" he smirked.

"Ok, I take that back, you _are_ a jerk." I informed him.

"Oooohhh…." Edward gasped and we started laughing our heads off.

When I looked over his shoulder, I saw Tanya glaring at me and then her retreating figure. He looked over his should and sighed. "Er—she's a possibility."

"A possibility?" I asked, unaware of what that meant.

"She's one of the girls whom I _think _is the one…" he shrugged, looking at me again. "And she thinks she really _is_ the one, and asked if we could go out sometime."

That's when the jealousy hit me and I narrowed my eyes. "And you said yes?"

"Well, not exactly. I mean, if she's the girl…I don't know. She doesn't seem very nice." He shuddered and I laughed.

"She likes you though." I told him. "She says she's your type. Warm, funny," I grinned. "Talented…" I muttered quietly, but he heard it and laughed.

"_You're_ warm and funny…" he told me, "I just don't know if your talented." He shrugged.

"And I don't think you ever will…" I muttered to myself quietly, but again, he heard it and frowned.

He doesn't really need to hear me sing, I mean, it's already sure Tanya's the one, I mean, so what if he dates her? I was never really meant to be a superstar and he's already one, plus Tanya's the daughter of _a_ star… I sighed, knowing I had no possibility.

"So it must be the same for you, I guess…"

"Huh?" I asked, snapping out of my day dream.

"Because of your Mom, I mean, she has a job at Hot Tunes, I'm sure people always stay around you." He frowned again.

I looked down. _Not this again…_Should I tell him now? My mouth wouldn't let me.

"Umm…Yeah, totally." I nodded. _YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST TOLD THE TRUTH!_

"You know…it's nice talking to someone who actually gets it…gets me." He told me.

"Yeah…Me too." I looked away. "So Edward—" When I looked back his face was inches from mine once again and my breathing hitched and my heart started beating slowly. After each beat he moved closer and I closed my eyes when suddenly, I heard a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Woah!" I yelled, and me being the clumsy old Bella fell out of the boat and into the lake. I tried to swim upward, but my legs were a bit stiff from sitting down. I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pull me upward. When we reached the surface, I gasped for air and so did whoever saved me. I looked behind me to find Edward.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked putting me back up on the boat.

"I-I-I-I'm f-f-fine." I said, rubbing my cold arms.

"No, you don't look fine, come on, let's get you back to shore." He grabbed my oak and started doing it himself all the way back to shore.

When we reached shore, he helped me out and put his jacket around me.

"W-w-w-who s-s-s-s-screamed?" I stuttered.

"Tanya." Edward growled.

"W-w-w-why?"

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling on why." He said, leading me to my cabin. Tanya was there, and when she saw me she put an innocent shocked look on her face.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! I'm so sorry!" she said innocently, "I screamed because I saw a snake!" she informed me.

"Again?" Edward asked in disbelief, rolling his eyes.

He led me to my closet and picked out one of the shirts, "Here, use this." He passed me a blue shirt and some jeans and I grabbed them and went to my underwear drawer to get some and toiletries. When I was done, I wet my hair and then blow-dried it, combed it, and walked out to find Tanya sitting on her bed, reading a magazine and Edward gone.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He went to change," Tanya said, flipping to the next page, then sighed, "Bella, Bella, Bella, you have to learn how to not be scared to easily." She shook her head.

I rolled my eyes and left the room, heading for the cafeteria.

**Tanya POV (First time!)**

I still can't believe it! They were about to kiss! There was no denying it! I _had_ to stop it! I had to! And my plan worked!

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you have to learn how to not be scared to easily." I shook my head. She rolled her eyes and left the room.

I raised an eyebrow. Where could she possible be heading.

Sneakily, I got on my tip toes and followed her out. She went to the cafeteria. I was about to follow her when the door opened again and I hid behind a tree.

"Thanks for getting my bag Mom, Alice, let's go!" I heard Bella's voice say. _Her Mom?_

"Coming!" Alice called.

I looked around the tree to see the Cook, Bella and Alice.

"I'll see you later Mom." Bella said to the cook and kissed her cheek.

"Bye Bella, have fun at the Camp Fire!" she said and waved.

"Bye!" Alice and Bella called and walked away.

_That _was Bella's Mom? If that's her Mom, then it isn't the President of Hot Tunes China. And if that's not her Mom's job, she's not rich! She's not popular, she's not famous. Realization hit me.

She lied! Lied to me and lied to everyone and—I gasped.

She even lied to Edward!

Ohhhh, this is rich! I can't wait till Camp Fire…

**A/N: That wasn't a bad cliffy was it?! No, I doubt it is. I'm going to be continuing soon, I actually finished this yesterday, I just didn't see the idea of posting two chapters a day that…good. So, I posted it today. XD I know, I'm mean, but still.**

**I'm done with the next Chapter, too, actually. If you want **_**sneak peek**_** of the next chapter I'll give a paragraph to you! (Well, a SHORT Paragraph, I mean, I can't give you the whole story. :D)**

**I hope you liked this Chapter! Longest one I've done so far! (I don't have Beta, see, and its 12 MSW pages. XD)**

**Review for me, please, THANK YOU! Click the little go button. XD Remember, if you review, **_**that's**_** when you get the **_**sneak peek**_**. XD**


	7. Ch:6 Lies

A/N: HELLO GUYS

**A/N: HELLO GUYS! I'm back! (Wow, can you believe it? 3 Chapters in 3 straight days? JUST FOR YOU!) Because I LOVE YOU FOR REVIEWING! Did you like the sneak peek? Are you pressured? (O.O) Don't be… :)**

**Thanks to all the Reviewer's out there! See, it rained yesterday so I had nothing to do. XD Your probably still reading breaking dawn… naah, don't worry, something bad happened and EMS cant send my Breaking Dawn so I'm not getting mine until August 9 or 12. So sad, I know. So I might not update soon after this until I get mine, because some people might review me some spoilers, so from here on, this'll be the last you hear from me until I get my Breaking Dawn. So Sorry. :( If you want a sneak peek though, after this chapter, tell me, and I'll give you one. :D**

**Review! And ENJOY! :)**

**EPOV**

People clapped for Carlisle as he went on stage to announce my performance with my brothers. "Hey guys!" Carlisle called out, "I finally talked my nephew into singing us a SONG!" The crowd clapped as I went on stage and I immediately spotted Bella who was sitting in front, clapping. I smiled at her. She wasn't hard to miss.

Bella was beautiful. She was funny, gorgeous, and she understood how I felt. She said she never lies and she's a wonderful person. Her big brown eyes and brown wavy hair make her seem irresistible. Her smile is just adorable and she's warm and understanding. When I looked at her as I got on stage, everything seemed like in slow motion until Carlisle patted me on the back.

"Well, Edward, GO ROCK THE CAMP!" Carlisle yelled and the crowd cheered and Bella said, "Woo! Go Edward!" I smiled at her. That just encouraged me even more.

"Hey guys! I've got a surprise for you," I told them, then pointed at the door, "COME ON OUT GUYS!" I shouted to the mic and Jasper and Emmett came out.

People cheered for them and I grinned when they got on stage.

"We're going to play something new…but it's not what you think." I smiled, looking down at Bella and winked at her. She giggled and Emmett started the intro.

_**Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel  
The ground (Feel the ground)**_

Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song they disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring  
Me down (Bring me down)

_**  
**_Bella and the crowd started to clap along with the beat and Jasper and Emmett entered singing again.

_**  
Hand clapping hip shaking heart breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when you're right  
At home - Yeah**_

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just wanna play my music

Whoo!

Bella laughed when I did that and I grinned at her.

_**Music**_

Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with  
Me (Here with me)

So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
And what's driving me is following  
My dreams - Yeah

Hand clapping earth shaking heart breaking  
There's no faking what you feel  
When you're on a roll - Yeah

Chorus

Can't imagine what it'd be like

(What it'd be like)  
Without the sounds of all my heroes  
Singin' all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along

We all clapped along to the chorus as it started. Jasper jumped and Emmett twirled, the crowd was going wild.

_**  
ChorusX2**_

All night long – Yeah!

The crowd stood up and everyone was jumping up and down, cheering, squealing some raised borders and some screamed our names. Bella was smiling up at me and I knew now that it was time. If I was never going to find out who this mystery girl was it would be Bella. I was going to tell her that I liked her. Or…loved her. Me, Jasper and Emmett bowed and they told me I'd talk to them for awhile.

"Dude, they loved it! You were right!" Jasper told me.

"I was totally right! Wait, what did I do?" Emmett asked, confused and I laughed.

"Not you! Edward! The label _has_ to let us do this." Jasper grinned.

"They won't." I sighed.

"YEAH!" Emmett yelled and we looked at him, "Or—not."

"No, they will. If we get to sing it by tonight we can give them a demo by tomorrow. They can't say no when they hear this."

"They can't?" Emmett asked, confused. How funny can this guy get?

"Guys…I can't just leave. I'm not finished here yet." _Yeah, I haven't met mystery girl and I haven't confessed my love to Bella_. I internally rolled my eyes.

"Alright Man, do what you gotta do." Jasper touched my shoulder and looked over at Bella, then his eyes widened. "DUDE! She's hot!"

I glared.

"I meant the pixie girl with the black hair!" he pointed at Alice who sat next to Bella and they were talking.

"Dude, her name's Alice Cullen, you'll see her at Final Jam."

"Awesome…" he grinned.

"When Edward means, he's not done here, he means he's not done finishing my birdhouse, right?" Emmett asked.

"Come on!" Jasper yelled at Emmett, rolling his eyes, then looking at me, "See you at Final Jam." Then they walked away.

"Alright." I told them. Then looked over at Bella.

_While you still have the courage Edward, while you still have it, just let it all out._

I walked over to Bella, who was still talking to Alice and I planned on surprising her when suddenly Tanya stepped out of the crowd.

"Hey Bella! Tell us about your Mom again." She grinned evilly. _What's she up to know?_

Alice looked at Tanya, shocked and said, "Her Mom is…a…great person!" Alice bit her lip and asked someone, "What's _your_ mom like?"

"Umm…she's like a mom? Pfft…" he replied.

The group laughed.

"I mean, I know that she's the president of Hot Tunes TV China…But tell me again about how important she is…" Tanya smiled, too sickly sweet for my taste.

"She…" Bella started, but stopped.

"I'm sorry, what?" Tanya asked.

"She's…pretty cool." Bella muttered.

"And?" Tanya urged.

"And…she's not…the president…of Hot Tunes TV China…" Bella sighed sadly.

I froze.

Everything we did. All those times. All those thoughts of her and everything about her…_**was a lie.**_

Her words repeated in my head. _"And I don't lie…" "And I don't lie…"_

People around us started to murmur and I bit my lip. I felt…betrayed, lonely, awful and most importantly…used.

"What's that?" Tanya asked. It seemed like hours before she did, but it was just a few minutes. That's how much it hurt. "She's not the president of Hot Tunes TV China? You mean, you _lied_ to everybody?"

"No—I was just—" Bella started, but was interrupted by Tanya. I would have told her 'Let Bella speak' but I couldn't do anything about that now…not anymore…not ever.

"So she's what? The Vice president? Treasurer?" Tanya asked, urging.

"TANYA!" Alice screamed.

"Shut up." Tanya told Alice, then faced Bella again. "Go on, tell us."

"No…she's a cook." Bella looked down and I stared at her. _That wasn't even close! If her mom was a cook. She wasn't like me…_ I knew it. She was just another fan girl who wanted to meet the famous Edward Cullen. She wanted to hang out with me because I was_ popular_ because I was _famous_ never for the reason that we had the same problem. We were never alike, she never understood me. We were _definitely different_.

"A Cook?" Tanya asked innocently, "At Hot Tunes China?" she urged.

"No," Bella replied, "Here."

Everyone around me gasped and I pursed my lips, shaking my head. _Bella, my Bella._

"So you lied. Your Mom cooks _our _food and you help her," she shook her head, "That's the only way you could afford this Camp, right?" she smirked.

"You're a real Jerk…" Alice muttered.

"Maybe. But at least I'm not a _big, fat liar_." Tanya sneered, then looked at Lauren and Jessica. "Come on guys."

"Bella…" Jessica murmured.

"Bella has dishes to do, Jess, now let's go." Tanya rolled her eyes and left, Lauren and Jessica following behind her.

She turned around and saw me, her eyes widened and she started, "Edward—"

"You were lying all summer." I told her, my voice cracking.

"Yes but I—"

I interrupted her. "You know I'm so used to people pretending around me." I reminded her.

"I was not pretending—"

"I really thought you were different. BUT YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" I tried to calm down, my eyes getting watery, "You just want to be friends with EDWARD CULLEN not ME!" I shook my head, "Play the games on me, huh?"

"I was just trying to—"

"Save it for your interview with the press,_ and_ magazine interviews. I know I gave you an earful." I said, in a calm, but still angry voice.

Tears started flowing down her cheeks and I wanted to comfort her, I wanted to wrap my arms around her and say everything was ok, but everything's _not_ ok, and she _lied _to me. And to think she _was _different. I scoffed and turned around.

"Edward!" she called after me. I just raised my hand and ignored her.

"EDWARD LOOK AT ME!" she screamed.

I turned around and glared at her. "You used me Bella! All you wanted was to hang out with me _because_ I'm famous! Not because the real me is _just like you_, NO! Bella, you LIED. You lied to everyone here and most importantly _me_. We don't have the same problem at all! KEEP UP AN IMAGE! What the hell is that?!" I waved my hands in the air.

"You. Used. Me," I said in between breaths. "So stop talking and give your details to the press already!" I glared at her, and felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wiped it away before anyone could see and turned around and ran away from the scene. _And to think I loved her…_

**(A/N: I'm baaad : I know, but that kind of really happened at Camp Rock, I just added Edward's speech in the ending. Edward yelling at Bella? :O No way. Anyways, the next part is Bella's POV for this part. :D)**

**BPOV**

Edward was awesome on stage. The way he sang and grinned at me. His crooked smile and his big green eyes. His messy bronze hair and his _voice_… He was perfect. I realized, I _was_ falling for him…hard. He was always nice to me and understood me. He knew what it felt like to be someone else around other people. To hide the real you. I loved him, and it was time he knew that. I'd tell him when he comes up to me.

"That was the best song ever!" I told Alice, grinning.

"And did you see Jasper? He was really hot." Alice giggled.

I laughed. "He was great."

"I know, he was amazing."

Tanya stepped up to me from the crowd, keeping a good 4 feet apart.

"Hey Bella! Tell us about your Mom again." She grinned. My eyes widened.

Alice looked at Tanya, shocked and said, "Her Mom is…a…great person!" Alice bit her lip and asked someone, "What's _your_ mom like?"

"Umm…she's like a mom? Pfft…" he replied.

The group laughed.

"I mean, I know that she's the president of Hot Tunes TV China…But tell me again about how important she is…" Tanya smiled, too innocently.

"She…" I started, but didn't continue.

"I'm sorry, what?" Tanya asked.

"She's…pretty cool." I muttered.

"And?" Tanya urged.

I had to admit it now. There was really no way out of this. Everyone would know. Everyone would know I was a liar all this time. They wouldn't understand the fact for the reason I did this. Edward would…he'd help me.

"And…she's not…the president…of Hot Tunes TV China…" I admitted, sighing.

People around us started to whisper and I looked down.

"What's that?" Tanya asked, grinning evilly. "She's not the president of Hot Tunes TV China? You mean, you _lied_ to everybody?"

"No—I was just—" I started, but Tanya interrupted me.

"So she's what? The Vice president? Treasurer?" Tanya asked, urging.

"TANYA!" Alice screamed at her.

"Shut up." Tanya told Alice, then faced me again. "Go on, tell us."

"No…she's a cook." I admitted, looking down. People around me gasped and I felt my eyes get watery.

"A Cook?" Tanya asked innocently, "At Hot Tunes China?" she urged.

"No," I replied, "Here." I admitted.

Everyone around me gasped and I didn't care. Edward would understand, he knew how to take care of me and he'd be there for me. That was the only thing that kept my hopes up. Edward was everything.

"So you lied. Your Mom cooks _our _food and you help her," she shook her head, "That's the only way you could afford this Camp, right?" she smirked.

"You're a real Jerk…" Alice muttered.

"Maybe. But at least I'm not a _big, fat liar_." Tanya sneered, then looked at Lauren and Jessica. "Come on guys."

"Bella…" Jessica murmured to me.

"Bella has dishes to do, Jess, now let's go." Tanya rolled her eyes and left, Lauren and Jessica following behind her.

I sighed and turned around, only to find Edward standing there behind me, he'd understand, of course he would. "Edward—"

"You were lying all summer." He interrupted me, his voice cracking. _No…_

"Yes but I—" I tried to explain, but he interrupted me.

"You know I'm so used to people pretending around me." He informed me. _No…_

"I was not pretending—" I tried to explain again, but he interrupted me, once again.

"I really thought you were different. BUT YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" His eyes started to get watery. "You just want to be friends with EDWARD CULLEN not ME!" he shook his head, "Play the games on me, huh?" _NO…_

I shook my head vigorously and _tried_ to explain, "I was just trying to—"

"Save it for your interview with the press,_ and_ magazine interviews. I know I gave you an earful." He said in what seemed like a calm but angry voice…_Edward!_

The tears broke free and I didn't care if they did. Edward was my only hope. I thought he would understand. _HE_ was just like the rest of them. He would leave me too, he thought I was a liar. I was, but we were so similar, he'd understand me, I thought I could keep my hopes up, but now they're crashing down on me. He scoffed and turned around.

"Edward!" I called after his retreating figure. He just raised his hand and ignored me.

"EDWARD LOOK AT ME!" I screamed at him.

He turned around and gave me the meanest glare ever. "You used me Bella! All you wanted was to hang out with me _because_ I'm famous! Not because the real me is _just like you_, NO! Bella, you LIED. You lied to everyone here and most importantly _me_. We don't have the same problem at all! KEEP UP AN IMAGE! What the hell is that?!" He waved his hands in the air. _I tried to keep this image up._

"You. Used. Me," he said in between breaths. "So stop talking and give your details to the press already!" He gave me one last glare and I thought I saw something sparkle fall from down his eye to his cheek. He wiped that are and turned around running away. _NO!_

I shook my head and covered my face with my hands.

Alice patted my back. "I hear you wouldn't, come on." And she led me to her cabin where I cried my heart out.

**(A/N: No, I don't plan on stopping it here, I might stop it soon though, just to let you know. And please don't be mad at me if I fixed some things up a bit in the next section. :D)**

**EPOV**

The next morning, I woke up too early, I went to get coffee, then I practiced on a few more notes from the song. Not anymore dedicating it to _her_. I felt an arm on my shoulder and looked up to see Carlisle.

He sat down in front of me and asked, "So what exactly happened last night?"

"Nothing…"

"Didn't look like nothing to me," Carlisle told me, rolling his eyes. "You looked crushed, pummeled, absolutely destroyed—"

"I got it Uncle Carlisle," I grinned nervously and sighed. "Look. Whatever. I'm just gonna focus on my music. Change my sound. I don't want to get side tracked by liking someone anyway!" _Woah, did I seriously just say that out loud?_

He nodded, then asked, "You still looking for that girl?"

I looked up, giving him the how-did-you-know? Look.

"What? I'm plugged in to the camp gossip!" he grinned, curious.

I sighed. "It's crazy! I can't get her song out of my head!" Then I started to sing it to him.

**Tanya POV (Ooo)**

I walked over to Edward's cabin to ask him out now that Ms. Swan was taken care of. What I saw didn't upset me. He was alone and I had no side tracks. He was playing a tune on his guitar. I walked up to him when suddenly Carlisle came out and I backed away slowly, hiding behind the cabin.

Carlisle sat down in front of Edward and asked, "So what exactly happened last night?"

"Nothing…" Edward muttered.

"Didn't look like nothing to me," Carlisle rolled his eyes. "You looked crushed, pummeled, absolutely destroyed—"

"I got it Uncle Carlisle," Edward sighed. "Look. Whatever. I'm just gonna focus on my music. Change my sound. I don't want to get side tracked by liking someone anyway!"

I gasped quietly. He seriously wasn't crushing on _Swan_ is he? I scoffed. More like _was _he.

Carlisle nodded, then asked, "You still looking for that girl?"

Edward looked up at him.

"What? I'm plugged in to the camp gossip!" Carlisle grinned, curious.

He sighed. "It's crazy! I can't get her song out of my head!" Then he started to sing it.

"This is real, this is me…I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now…gonna let the light—" he stopped, shrugging.

I recognized that song from somewhere. Didn't Bella sing that before?

I walked back to the cabin and searched Bella's bed, finding her song book and opening it. It read: "This is real, this is me, I'm, exactly where I'm supposed to be, gonna let the light," I gasped, "Shine on me!" I closed her song book and looked at my bracelet. I laughed and grinned. "Bella, you are _so_ not going to see Final Jam." I snickered.

**A/N: Sorry about the change of POV's… I jut wanna get this right. :D And, that's not a bad cliffy, is it? (Why does it all end with Tanya?) Lol. Because Tanya is pure evil! :) :O (Did you know I did this on August 1? I just plan on posting it Day after Day because you might not review anymore when I post it on **_**the same day**_**. XD**

**REVIEW PLEASE! XD Thanks so much! :" **_**Sneak peek**_**, anyone? :))**


	8. Ch:7 Faith

A/N: Woooooo

**A/N: Woooooo. O.O BACK. And ready to give a Chapter. (Finished Breaking Dawn August 6! Sorry for the wait, school started.) XD So last chapter, Tanya plans on not letting Bella go to Final Jam. Now, here's the thing, I know I should switch it up a bit, so should we go with the Camp Rock plot, or let Tanya sing Bella's song and Edward will think she's her, but Bella comes a long and sings it too… so like…I was planning on doing the original Camp Rock plot, because I would have a bit of a writers block thinking of how Tanya steals it and what Bella does…but it's up to you. Do we stick to the Camp Rock plot or should I change that climax? :**

**Anyways, here's your chappy.**

**BPOV**

As I ran to Hip-Hop, I still had that numb feeling everywhere. I couldn't feel where my legs were taking me and I didn't think right. I tripped on a root and fell down, with no one to catch me _anymore_.

"Ouch!" I said, as I landed on my arms. Good thing I was wearing a jacket. I brushed off the mud and sat up, sighing. _He _wasn't there to save me anymore.

I stood up and walked inside the Hip-Hop cabin, everyone was talking until they heard me come in and they all kept quiet, looking at me.

"What a joke!" Tanya snickered and walked passed me.

I glared at her and felt the door open behind me. I turned around and bumped into Edward. He didn't look at me, he was looking at Tanya.

My lip quivered and I walked to the corner of the room.

"Tanya?" I heard him whisper to her, but I couldn't catch the rest, but after that, Tanya squealed and jumped on Edward, nodding her head.

I froze in place.

Tanya jumped off Edward and wiggled her fingers at him as he passed her, then smirked at me and mouthed the words very carefully and slowly,

'He asked me out.'

I wanted to think 'It's a lie, it's all a lie' but…I _saw_ it happen. Right there in front of me. I shook my head. _Your not supposed to get side tracked by some guy! He's out of your league! Get a grip Bella! They we're meant for each other._

"So guys, have a seat." Edward instructed us and we did, with me still at the corner.

"So Final Jam is coming up, and I know you're all very excited…"

Murmurs of 'Yeah' and 'Yes' came from around the room.

"So here's some advice," he sighed and looked me in the eyes. "It's not all about your image; none of it means anything, unless people see who you _really are_,"

I felt a tear escape my eye.

"And your music has to be who you really are," he continued, "it's gotta show how you feel…or it doesn't mean anything…"

During class, we we're supposed to partner up. Edward approached me with Tanya following behind him.

"Bella? Don't you have a partner?" he asked me.

I looked up at him. "What? Are you talking to me again?"

He pursed his lips. "No. Not really."

"Then what do you want, Edward?" I sighed, looking down.

He shrugged and frowned. "Go get a partner."

"No one would want to team up with me anyways." I looked away, narrowing my eyes.

"That's not true. Why are you ashamed of yourself?" he asked, still frowning.

I stood up. "I'm not ashamed! It's just for once I wanted to fit in and be popular! You don't know how many friends I have at home! Just _one_! And you know, when I got _here_ I just wanted to fit in! Just once!" I yelled at him.

He looked shocked for a while, then shook his head, "Bella," he sighed, "You are so much more than you can see. You don't have to lie about _who_ or _what _you are."

"The real me, no one would listen to." I glared.

"Bella," he shook his head. "People want to listen to you. _I _want to listen to you."

The bell rang **(A/N: I'm not sure if there's a bell, but I had to add SOMETHING. And by the way, this part was supposed to be with her mom, but I just changed it a bit.) **and I shook my head and pushed him when I passed. I waited for Alice at the door and looked over at Edward who looked hurt. I glared at him and once Alice came we walked to the cafeteria.

"So can I sit with you guys?" I asked Alice.

"Sure, just give me your cake." She grinned.

"Deal." We laughed and found Rosalie.

"Bella, I am so sorry for thinking you were a liar, I really didn't know—it's not that—"

"Rosalie, don't. It's alright." I grinned and sat down. She sighed in relief, then her eyes widened when she looked over my shoulder.

"What?" I grinned, and look over my shoulder, only to have my grin replaced to a frown.

Edward entered the cafeteria with Tanya. He looked pissed and irritated and Tanya looked overjoyed. He led her to a table and she started talking and he rolled his eyes.

He looked around and spotted me and we stayed that way for what seemed like hours until Tanya waved her hands in his face. He faced her and glared at her, but she didn't notice and laughed like a banshee. I looked away.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Believe me, it's probably not that funny." She said, loud enough for Tanya to hear. Edward laughed at that and Tanya glared at Alice and stood up.

Edward followed her and winked at me and I let confusion sweep my face. _Why is he talking to me again? Ugh!_

"The chicken was a little dry. Could you tell your mom to be just a _little_ more careful?" Tanya told me, smirking.

"Tanya!" I yelled, and went over to her. "Stop talking to me like that! Stop talking to _everyone _like that! I may the cook's daughter and my father might not be rich, but I'm a much better person than someone who feels good about herself, when she makes _everyone _feel bad. And I'll take that any day." I growled.

"In case it wasn't obvious! You are so out of the group!" she snapped back and faced Edward. "Let's go, Eddie."

Edward's eyes widened. "Ok, Eddie? That, by far is the worst nick name I have ever heard. Tanya, listen, the things about you, you talk too much, you're too mean and you're hardly warm and funny. I'm sure you're a very talented girl. Just not my type." Edward smirked.

"UGH!" she yelled, pulling the ends of her hair, "Jess! Lauren! Let's go!" she yelled at them and they flinched back, but followed. Edward walked to me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey?" I said, making it sound like a question.

"Good luck at Final Jam." He said, and kissed my cheek.

I placed my hand on the spot where he kissed me and looked at him. He grinned nervously and walked away and out of the cafeteria door.

"Ooooo! Bella! I think Edward likes you!" Alice said, walking over to me.

"N-no Alice, t-that's impossible." I told her, stuttering.

"Nothing's impossible." She grinned.

"What could he possibly see in me? Why would he like some plain old me when he can hang out and date some even cooler and popular person, _that doesn't lie_." I grimaced.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Don't go back to that. I can see why he'd like you. Let's see, your warm, funny, talented, nice, kind, understanding, tough, calm—"

"I get it Alice…" I sighed. "But I'm not performing at Final Jam."

"You will. I mean, you did perform at the Camp Fire. We, just have to make our own group." She grinned.

I nodded my head, smiling and high-fived her.

**5 days before Final Jam**

Apparently, Alice has a thing for shopping. She brought me to some mall outside of the camp and made me dress up in multiple outfits. We settled with a blue long shirt, or you could call it a mini dress **(A/N: Picture/s on my profile) **with black leggings and silver flats. It's good to know she knew about my klutziness. Although, Alice being Alice bought tons of stuff I hardly needed and nor did she.

"Hey, I need it for other things too you know. Like, to get Jasper to notice me." She giggled and I grinned.

"I can ask Edwa—" I stopped, remembering we weren't friends yet.

"You can ask Edward what?" she asked.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"Bel-la-aa!" she sighed, "You and Edward were meant for each other, I'm telling you!"

She sighed again when I didn't reply and changed the topic, "So what's the song you're singing for the Final Jam?"

"I kind of created it on my own…" I grinned shyly and Alice squealed. "What's it called? Sing it to me, please!"

I looked around to check if anyone was around to hear me and found no one. We were near the lake; surely no one could hear me. I leaned in and whispered; "It's called 'This is Me.'" I inhaled and started to sing it.

_**This is real, this is me**_

_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now,**_

_**Gonna let the light,**_

_**Shine on—**_

I gasped when I heard footsteps coming and someone saying, "Hello?!" frantically.

"Alice! Hide!" I told her, and grabbed her arm and pulled her to hide behind some bushes.

"Bella, what was all tha—" she asked, but I put my hand over her mouth and she raised her eyebrows.

"Hello?!" the voice called again. "Who are you?! Hello?" the voice yelled, a boy's voice.

"Argh!" he said and I heard him sigh in frustration. His phone rang and he walked away, picking it up, saying "Hello?"

When the footsteps died out, I looked around the bushes to see if the guy really did disappear.

"Bella, who do you think that was and what do you think he was searching for?" Alice asked, confused.

I was confused too. "I really don't know either, Alice."

"Why don't you like people knowing about your talent?"

I sighed. "It's not that, Alice. It's just, I'm not that good."

Alice snorted. "You don't see yourself clearly, Bella." She shook her head.

We stepped out of the bushes and Alice said, "Ugh! Look at our clothes! We're such a mess! Come on, let's go!" Alice said, tugging my sleeve as we went to her cabin. I laughed, forgetting all about whoever that guy was.

"I just have to fetch a box of cookies being delivered. Want some for tomorrow?"

"Definitely!" Alice laughed.

**EPOV (When the last part started)**

I was walking down to the lake, the area where Bella and I first met when my phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Edward buddy, how's my birdhouse going?" Emmett asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett, listen—"

"Dude! I was trying to tell him the same thing, you know, that you wouldn't make it, but Emmett refused to listen to me and is now wasting money by asking you whether you will build it when there are other things to talk about!" Jasper sighed. I just realized he put it on speaker.

"I am not wasting money!" Emmett told him.

"You are! You should have just used your cellphone or mine! Wait, scratch that, _never_ use my cellphone!" Jasper yelled at him.

"Why can't I use you cellphone?" Emmett complained.

"Who knows how long you'll be complaining to Edward that he didn't make your birdhouse!"

"But he will!" Emmett yelled at him.

"He will not!"

"He will!"

"He will n—"

"Will you guys ever stop arguing?!" I yelled into the phone.

"No." they both said at the same time.

"Emmett, look, I don't have _time_ to make a birdhouse and—"

"Hah! See!" Jasper snorted and Emmett made a 'pbbbt' noise. I figured he was sticking his tongue out at Jasper.

"Dude! You totally spilled saliva on me!" Jasper yelled.

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"GUYS!!" I had enough of this! "Will you _please_ stop arguing? Do I have to go all the way there to let it stop happening?"

"Which brings us to the _real _reason on why we called you, see, the label—" I stopped listening when I heard a voice singing near by.

_**This is real, this is me**_

_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now,**_

_**Gonna let the light,**_

_**Shine on—**_

I ran towards the area I was hearing it from, hanging up on the guys. "Hello?!" I yelled frantically. I needed to know who she was.

I looked around, searching. I heard whispers but they stopped.

"Hello!? Who are you?! Hello?" _Jeez, I sound so stupid._ I sighed in frustration and heard the phone ring. That must be them.

I picked it up, "Hello?" _God, how many times have I said that today?_

"Yeah, dude, you hung up on us, what's up?" Jasper asked.

"Nothings up," I lied casually, "Carlisle needed me to do something urgent."

"Oh. Well, anyways, the reason we _really _called is that, the press wants us to do the demo soon. I told them about it man, and their curious. So we're gonna record it after Final Jam, ok? We'll be there, don't come here." Jasper informed me.

"Sure. Is Emmett there?"

"Uh…" Was all Jasper said, then he hung up. I wonder what happened to him…

Later that day, I bumped into Bella, who had a box in her hands and obviously couldn't see passed it. And when I say bumped into, I mean, literally.

"Watch where you're going!" Bella said, sighing. I helped her up and she picked the box up. "Great, some of the cookies are crushed." She sighed again.

"Need help?" I offered.

Her head snapped up, glaring at me. "Oh, it's you," then she shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

"Back to the kitchen?" I asked, making small talk.

She was still glaring at me, without answering, and left. _Nice going, Edward._

**4 days before Final Jam**

**BPOV**

Alice and I decided to mix the beat and do the sound of the music for my song at Final Jam. She did it on her laptop and I told her the tunes.

"You know Bella, I'm glad you ditched Tanya. Although I wish you did it before she blew you off." She sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry Alice. I shouldn't have lied in the first place and I should have listened to you."

"Yeah, you should have." She laughed.

"Make that a Fa." I told her.

"Ok. So Bella, which outfit do you plan on using for the Final Jam?" she asked me.

"From the ones we bought?" I asked.

"Of course! If you dare use anything you already have, I'm going to kill you." She glared at me. Her words didn't have sarcasm. Freaky.

"S-sure Alice." I stuttered.

She smiled and went back to making the song.

"I'll go get those cookies mom said she'd make. Be right back." I told her, standing up and she nodded. _The remaining cookies, at least._

I followed the trail from where we came (We placed a table near the cliff to jump in the lake) and walked to the kitchen.

"Mom? Are those cookies—" I stopped when I saw who was standing there.

Edward was talking to my mom about the cookies she made for Alice and I. (The ones he knocked down!) One in his hand, bitten. I blinked and slammed the door behind me so they noticed me.

They jumped and Edward's eyes widened. "H-hey Bella." He stuttered.

My eyes narrowed at the cookie in his hand.

He flinched back and bit his lip. "Oh, this is it, isn't it…?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Why do you seem…mad? And at me?" he asked, confused.

"It's not obvious?" I asked.

He grimaced and sighed. My Mom had a confused face on, looking back and forth from Edward and me.

I walked passed him and grabbed the cookies in the plastic container then faced him. "By the way, these _are_ ours." I told him and turned around, stalking of.

Edward groaned when I closed the door and I thought I heard him tell my mom, 'She's killing me. Literally!' and I chuckled.

I walked back to Alice, who had her laptop closed, relaxing on her chair, looking up to the sun with her eyes closed.

"Are you sunbathing?" I grinned, and her head snapped up and her eyes flew open.

"Hey there," she spotted the cookies, "Yum!"

I laughed and threw it to her. She caught it and opened the container, picking up a cookie. "Fo fhats fhe fold up?" she asked, munching on a cookie, then said, "Mmm…"

I smiled nervously. "Sorry, I just ran into someone." I grimaced.

She caught on quickly. "Oh," then she rolled her eyes and muttered, "Stubborn people…"

"What exactly do you mean by that, Alice?" I asked.

She shrugged, "It's obvious isn't it? That you both like each other?" she shrugged again and put the rest of the cookie in her mouth.

I blinked, then laughed nervously, "Alice! I am so out of his league! He's practically a _super star _and I'm just some _plain Jane_ and ordinary girl! He should date super stars like himself." I bit my lip.

She shrugged. "You'll see. You'll end up together by Final Jam. Never bet against Alice." She grinned and popped another cookie in her mouth.

**3 days before Final Jam**

Whenever Edward passed Tanya, she'd automatically be at his side, hugging his arm and leaning against his shoulder. Edward would grimace and ignore her, sometimes stealing glances at me. (With me not knowing _why…_) Sure, I'd get jealous a _tiny _bit. _Who am I kidding? People would probably stare at me or the steam escaping my ears._ But then I'd repeat to myself 'They were meant for each other. I'm out of his league.' And I'd get better by every bit of it.

For some reason, whenever Tanya passed me, whether she was with Edward or not, she'd smile evilly and wiggle her fingers at me. When she was with Edward, Edward would shoot me an apologetic look, but I'd ignore him, wondering what Tanya had in store for me.

Every so often, Edward would drop by our cabin—I officially moved to Alice's cabin—and talk to me or Alice, making small talk.

"Why are you here again?" I asked, annoyed, working on my music with Alice on her laptop.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

In truth, I didn't want him to leave, but I still didn't know what our relationship was. I mean, at Lunch he'd drop by our table and talk to us, leaving later on after giving me another kiss on the cheek. I enjoyed it very much and would blush very deeply after and smile slyly at Tanya's screams. But right now, I guess I was just annoyed that no one was making a move here. He was still looking for his mysterious girl though…

"I'll take that as a yes…" he muttered, his expression hurt and left the cabin.

Alice turned towards me. "What the hell, Bella!"

"What?!" I asked, shocked.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked, outraged.

"I wanted him to leave…?" I said, or more of asked.

"No you didn't. You know that as well as I did. Why did you make him leave? Why didn't you reach out to him and touch his arm and say 'Edward, don't leave me!'"

"Alice, this isn't drama class, this isn't a movie, this is real life." I sighed.

"I meant that part as a joke, but seriously though, you should have said something."

"_Why_ Alice? He doesn't like me back. What does that make us? Just friends, right?"

"How sure are you that he doesn't like you back?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

To that, I didn't answer, because I didn't know. But it seemed impossible. Who would fall for me? Some girl with plain brown eyes and plain long hair that's way too clumsy and ordinary? I wouldn't know. And I wasn't stupid enough to just go up to him and ask, 'Do you like me?' No. I'd wait. Maybe, just maybe, like he is waiting.

"Fine, Alice." I sighed, getting up from the chair and opening the door to the rain. "Ugh." I grimaced and started walking down the stairs when I slid. "GAH!"

I landed on strong arms instead of the ground and looked up to see Edward, his face inches away from mine.

"Jeez Bella, are you this accident prone?" he sighed, his cool breath reaching my face. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the smell.

He set me up and I got lost in his eyes, just staring into them.

"I guess I better get going…" he mumbled, turning around. I wonder why he didn't leave right away.

"N-no, wait!" I yelled, reaching forward with my hand. It rested on his shoulder.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I can walk with you, if you want." I smiled slightly.

"I'd love that." He grinned, taking my hand from his shoulder and started walking ahead. I looked up and noticed the sun started to come out. _Coincidence, not Faith._

We walked in awkward silence, not talking, but he still had my hand in his.

"Um… Did you find your girl yet?" I asked, making small talk.

He shook his head. "Not yet."

"I'm sure there were a few girls here that were to shy to walk up to you."

"Why don't you sing for me?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Do you want me to sing now?" I asked, biting my lip.

He nodded, eager, curious.

I sighed and faced him. "Ok."

I inhaled and started, _"This is—"_

"EDWARD!!" Someone called. **(A/N: I am so evil, forgive me, but he's not allowed to find out YET. Be Patient. :)))**

I looked at who interrupted me and my eyes narrowed. Tanya started walking up to us, swaying her hips stupidly and grinning madly. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, come walk with me!" Tanya said, taking his arm. Edward grimaced and looked at me.

"I'm afraid I can't walk with you, Tanya, because I'm walking with Bella already." He told her, going to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I gasped silently, wondering what he was up to.

"Just play along." He whispered in my ear and I barely nodded.

"What do you mean? Then ditch her!" Tanya laughed.

"I wouldn't want to do that to my _girlfriend_." He stressed that word.

"WHAT?!" Tanya and I both asked. Not that I didn't want to be his girlfriend, I absolutely and positively wanted to be his girlfriend, but I didn't understand. He shot me a look and I nodded, understanding now.

"OH! Yes, Tanya. Me and my _boyfriend _were going for a walk until you came." I smirked, liking this idea more than I should.

"Prove it." Tanya smirked.

"P-prove what?" I stuttered.

"That you guys are seriously in a relationship." Tanya rolled her eyes, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How?" Edward asked before I did.

"Kiss her." Tanya whispered.

Edward's eyes widened, and so did mine. Er—not that I'd reject, but this was seriously embarrassing, I mean, he didn't like me back for Pete's sake!

"W-what?" Edward stuttered. _See?_

"You heard me, Eddie. Kiss her." Tanya pointed at me.

None of us moved, we just stared at her.

"I knew it," Tanya laughed, then walked over to me, "You're just some sick, stupid wannabe. You want to be just like me, to be able to sing! You can't even sing. You can't do anything. You can't even escape with your lie. And I bet you thought of this plan and dragged poor Eddie into it. '_But you're just like everyone else.'_" Tanya quoted from Edward.

I bit my lip, fighting the tears and the comebacks that were to escape.

Edward stepped up, "You want proof? I'll show you." And he took my face in his hands.

**A/N: Was that a bad cliffy? I think it was. I JUST COULDN'T RESIST! XD Please don't be mad. I know you deserve more than this for me being away so long. (But like I said, I was reading Breaking Dawn and school started) Don't worry; it won't be long till the next chapter is up. I think…Oh gosh, my schedule is so complicating!**

**I'd like to talk about Breaking Dawn, but I figure some of you might have not finished it yet or haven't even gotten the book, so I won't spoil. I don't know if I should change the rating because of the kiss, but I think I might. I don't know, can you guys tell me? THAAANKS. :)**


	9. Ch:8 Kiss

A/N: I'm back

**A/N: I'm back!**

…

**You guys are still mad at me aren't you? )))) Because I left a cliffy? o.o**

**I won't make this a long A/N so that you can read up. I'll talk later.**

**I just want to say, Holy Mother of Spaghetti. I was only gone for 2 days with no internet access and when I go online to check my email I cursed. )) I had tons of un-read email and when I checked they were mostly story-alerts and review alerts. I think my eyes widened of the size of plates… ))**

**Anyways, I recommend you listen to 'Now you know' by Hilary Duff. :)**

**HERE YOU GO! :) **

"_I knew it," Tanya laughed, then walked over to me, "You're just some sick, stupid wannabe. You want to be just like me, to be able to sing! You can't even sing. You can't do anything. You can't even escape with your lie. And I bet you thought of this plan and dragged poor Eddie into it. 'But you're just like everyone else.'" Tanya quoted from Edward._

_I bit my lip, fighting the tears and the comebacks that were to escape._

_Edward stepped up, "You want proof? I'll show you." And he took my face in his hands._

He leaned in and I stopped breathing. From the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Tanya freeze. And then, slowly, but surely, he pressed his lips lightly against mine.

I heard a scream and suddenly I was pulled off of Edward. I blinked about twice before I knew what was happening. Tanya had pulled me away from him.

"What's your problem!?" I asked, glaring at her. His lips were so soft, they seemed so fragile, so delicate, but it was wonderful, no matter how short it was.

Tanya snorted. "I-I have enough proof already." She stuttered.

I scoffed. "Sure."

Edward sighed dreamily and I wondered what he was thinking. Then he glared at Tanya and said, "Now you know. It's the truth."

Tanya just looked at him, then gave me the meanest glare ever. She walked up to me and said, "He will be mine, Swan."

I just shrugged.

She left, pushing the people that blocked her way. Then again, I never really noticed who were around. I looked around and gasped. People had just left from the cafeteria. Some had just exited from class, some going. Did they see Edward and I _kiss?_

I looked at Edward, but he looked like he didn't care. His eyes were unfocused. He was thinking. But about what?

Then again, this _was _embarrassing.

"I-I better get going…" I muttered to him.

I turned around but he grabbed my wrist.

"Please don't go. I know it wasn't necessary and I know how much you hate attention. I'm sorry I kissed you. I'd thought you'd want her to leave, and—and—and—"

"Shhh," I told him, putting my finger to his lips. "I'm leaving because I completely forgot about Alice," I lied casually, "Please don't take it the wrong way."

"You hate me now." He muttered.

I smiled, shaking my head. "No, no, no, the complete opposite, actually." I looked down. I just admitted a bit of…what I felt?

He seemed shocked a bit and I blushed.

"So…right, Alice." I yanked my wrist from his hands and started walking to our cabin, only to find Alice not there. I walked in and looked around. Her laptop was still on and our song was almost complete. Suddenly, the door slammed closed and I turned around, flinching.

Alice stood there in all her glory, glaring at me, one hand on the doors knob and one with her cellphone in it.

"Isabella Marie Swan, explain this!" she yelled, walking toward me with her cellphone open, sticking it to my face.

I fumbled with her hands and the phone and snatched it from her. There was a picture of Edward's lips on mine.

"What the hell, Alice!" I yelled, deleting the picture. She didn't care, she just wanted an explanation. I explained to her what Tanya did and what happened. In the end, she cursed Tanya to hell and started squealing over the fact that Edward kissed me.

"My prediction is coming true!" She squealed, jumping on her bed, her squealing muffled by her pillow.

"Alice, it's not like that. He only did that so Tanya would stop bothering." I told her.

"Oh come off it!" Alice yelled, raising her hands dramatically up in the air. "He is totally into you, you just don't see that."

"Alice he's a star!"

"Do you think stars can only date stars?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but—"

"HUSH!" she yelled, then waved her hand in front of her and walked back to her laptop. I sighed in defeat. _Whatever you say, Alice._

**2 days before Final Jam**

"I'm so, so, so, so, so, so—" Alice continued with her 'sorry' speech to my mom until the 67th so, "sorry Mrs. Swan. I still haven't finished the song and I have to prepare the outfits and decorate Final Jam and—"

"Alice, ok, ok!" My mom chuckled, "I understand, you have a lot to do. I won't hold it against you. Someone offered to help while you were gone," my mom smiled at her when she sighed in relief, "I was shocked at who volunteered too…" my mom muttered. Wonder who volunteered. Oh god please let it not be Tanya…

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Swan, I promise I'll work tomorrow. I'll finish everything today, I promise." Alice told my mom.

"Oh, no. Since Final Jam means it's almost the end of camp, I don't see why you still need to help. You don't have to anymore." She smiled.  
"Oh, but, I think that—"

"It's alright Alice."

Alice smiled a thanks and kissed my Mom's cheek and left.

"She's a nice girl isn't she?" mom asked.

"Uh-huh." I muttered, going to the dough.

The door opened but I didn't bother to look.

"Oh! There's Alice's replacement. Why don't you do the dough with Bella? Fetch an apron there." Mom pointed out the supply closet. I heard footsteps go there, but still did the dough.

"I'll be right back Bella, I'm going to help Alice place the food." And I heard the door open and mom's footstep's die out.

I was still folding the dough when a velvet voice whispered in my ear, "May I?"

My eyes widened and I turned around to face Edward Cullen. He was smiling down at me, holding a rolling pin and wearing a white apron. No matter what he was wearing, he looked cute anyways.

"S-sure." I stuttered, stepping to the side. He went to the dough and started shaping it.

I walked to the right and filled a tray with dough and started shaping it too.

I tried to keep my mind off the hot, superstar to my left and concentrated on shaping the dough into a CD.

"Bella? Can you pass me the CD shaper?" he asked.

"Sure." I repeated, passing him the shaper. Our hands touched, but we didn't pull back when we did. _I _think _I _enjoyed it too much.

He entwined his fingers with mine and placed his palm on mine. I stared at our hands and he stared at me. I looked up at him and he raised his free hand and used the back of his fingers to stroke my cheek gently and I blushed.

"Bella?" he called.

"Yes, Edward?" I whispered. There was a really long pause, and then he said,

"Bella, I lo—" the door opened and he let go of my hand and we stepped away from each other. Mom was there, carrying a huge box. Obviously, she didn't see what was happening.

"Can anyone of you please help me?" she asked, her knees slightly buckling.

I hurried over and so did Edward and we helped her and carried it onto the table. Mom sighed and stretched. "Thanks so much, guys."

"Sure." Edward and I both muttered and sighed.

"Did I miss something?" Mom asked.  
"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…" I said, a little too loudly, shaking my head.

Edward bit his lip, which was twitching a bit. _Was I that obvious?_

"Oh, well, just continue doing the dough. Gotta get back with more boxes." She sighed and left.

Edward and I kept our distance for the rest of the kitchen duty. He'd place the shaped-cookies in the over and then I'd do it. We'd never touch anymore and we'd pretty much stay as far as we could from each other. What was he meaning to tell me? I lo…rd? That doesn't make sense. I lo…yal? Er—what? I lo…st? Could be…I lo…ve?

I gasped loudly and he looked up to me.

"Something wrong Bella?" he asked, not sounding concerned at all.

"No, no, I just…bit my tongue." I lied.

He shrugged and went back to work.

I'll go with lost. He probably lost something and he wanted to know if I saw it anywhere. That's probably it. Yeah, I'll go with that.

After we baked all the CD cookies, we took of our aprons and hung it up and I turned to face him.

"I'm really glad you came to help me today, Edward. I'm glad you volunteered." I told him, smiling.

He smiled back and said, "No problem, Bella."

"I—" I stopped, blushing really red now.

"What is it Bella?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Just spit it out."

I sighed and then asked, "I just wanted to know if…we still have to…you know, pretendtobeboyfriendandgirlfriend?" I said the last part a little too fast but he caught on.

He chuckled and shook his head, but his eyes were sad for some reason. "I don't think so. Tanya figured out about the whole charade while I was telling it to my brothers on the phone. She followed me back to my cabin, I guess, and ended up hearing the whole conversation. I saw her telling everyone." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Was my brilliant reply. Lovely!

He smiled and kissed my cheek, stepped down the stairs and waved goodbye to me. I waved back and watched his retreating figure, then put my hand to my cheek.

Of course, I knew I was in love with Edward Cullen. I was hopelessly in love with him. I was falling for him. Hard. But that's exactly the problem.

He said 'I lo—' what does that mean? If it could _possibly _been _love, _did he then feel the same way too?

I could have been mistaken. It could have been lord, loyal, lost, loco, long, lock, locomotive, (seriously, Bella?), loop, look, loft, London, locate, location…

But there was an 'I' in the beginning. You can't say I London or I loop…

Could it possibly be…?

I wanted to get my mind off of it. So I let my feet take me where they would. I ended up near the lake, where Edward and I first met. Kind of.

I walked to the edge and leaned down into the water. I looked at my reflection. My face was flushed and my face was a bit sweaty. I heard footsteps from behind me and I figured it was Edward. I stood up and turned around, my eyes widening.

Tanya stood there with her arms crossed, smirking.

"Just so you know…I don't plan on letting you win Final Jam. I doubt you'll even enter it by tomorrow." She informed me.

"Carlisle's sure to enter me." I muttered.

She laughed. "This is me…is that your song?" she asked, smiling, taking out papers from her bag.

I realized, those were my songs.

She extended it out of bounds, putting it over the lake.

"No!" I yelled, reaching forward.

"Ah, ah, ah," she said, raising her pinky. "You better not even tryout, Bella."

"This is unfair. It's all blackmail!" I yelled.

"It seems fair." Tanya shrugged.

"Tanya!" I yelled, but I wasn't the only one.

She turned around and I shot a pleading look to Edward.

"Give her back her songs." Edward growled.

"What are you, sweetie? The knight in shining armor?" Tanya asked him, battering her eyelashes.

"As long as you're the evil, ugly witch." Edward smirked.

Tanya gasped and raised her ring finger. My eyes widened. She turned to face me, now.

"Sorry, hon, but Edward's not allowed to see any of this." She whispered to me and let go of the songs.

I ran for it and caught it, but now I was falling in the water. _Stupid Bella!_

I threw my songs onto the platform before I fell into the water. It was cold and I tried to swim upward with my eyes closed. When I reached the surface, what surprised me was what was to my right.

Tanya was in the water with me, screaming her head off about her 'fabulous' clothes being all wet. Her hair being ruined and her make up was everywhere.

I giggled, not caring if I was wet, but then it started to rain.

"Ah, jeez." I muttered.

I looked over at Tanya who was now shouting at the rain and was…somehow…trying to float. I giggled again.

I felt my arm being tugged and saw Edward, all wet and very good looking.

"Let's go back to shore before they see us here." He whispered to me.

"Sure."

We swam back to shore and I was gasping for air by then. Tanya was screaming, "Take me with you!" as she _tried _to swim to shore.

"W-wait." I shivered and walked over to the edge. I picked up my songs, seeing it really wet. At least it wasn't fully soaked. I could iron this or blow-dry it.

"I'm sorry about that," Edward sighed. "I could have done something. I only made it worse." He frowned.

"It's fine, Edward. All I have to do is iron it or something." I peeked inside and saw 'This is Me' was ruined.

"Great. At least I memorized the lines." I smiled.

"Will that be your song?" he asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Uh-huh. But, hey, let's go back inside before it gets even more wet." I sighed, I was really tired.

Suddenly, he scooped me up into his arms and I gasped.

"No, no, Edward, this must be really hard for you. I can handle myself, really, I—" I _tried _to tell him, but he interrupted me.

"I'm perfectly fine, Bella. Please, just relax." He told me.

I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning my head onto his chest. He started walking and that's when I realized, I didn't care.

It didn't matter if anyone saw, or said something or thought something. It didn't matter if everyone saw Edward carrying me, if they saw us kiss or if they realized how much we've been together.

I knew now, I loved him, so much that I know my heart would definitely stop if he didn't love me back. It would be then that I knew everything would be over and done for. _For me, at least._

And I drift off into sleep.

**EPOV (Starting from Edward at Bella and Alice's cabin)**

All I was doing was talking to them about some new songs I was planning on when Bella blurted out, "Why are you here again?"

I was hurt. Could she possibly hate me?

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked, frowning.

She didn't answer for quite awhile, her back still to me. She was probably really busy with the whole song. I looked over at Alice whose fists were clenched, like she was ready to punch someone. I blinked and then shook my head.

"I'll take that as a yes…" I muttered, and Bella turned around when I stood up.

I walked out of the cabin and from the inside I heard Alice shout, "What the hell, Bella!"

Woaah. Good luck to Bella, whatever Alice has in store for her.

I walked over to the door and placed my ear over it to listen.

"What?!" I heard Bella's sweet voice ask.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Alice shrieked.

"I wanted him to leave…?" she…asked. I grimaced. So she did.

"No you didn't. You know that as well as I did. Why did you make him leave? Why didn't you reach out to him and touch his arm and say 'Edward, don't leave me!'"

I snorted. How dramatic.

"Alice, this isn't drama class, this isn't a movie, this is real life."

"I meant that part as a joke, but seriously though, you should have said something."

Ugh. Alice was annoying. I got up and rolled my eyes and started walking down the stairs. I was about 5 feet away from the cabin when I heard the door open and turned around. Bella was falling down.

I ran quickly back to her and caught her in my arms. For some reason, it felt good and it felt right. Like it was meant to fit exactly there.

"Jeez Bella, are you this accident prone?" I asked, sighing. She closed her eyes briefly and I wondered why. Then she opened them again.

I set her up and looked at her face. She was looking into my eyes as I looked at her. She was beautiful as her light brown hair waved back and her chocolate brown eyes pierced into mine.

Then again, she didn't want me here.

"I guess I better get going…" I told her, turning around.

"N-no, wait!" she yelled, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, Bella?" I asked, looking over my other shoulder.

"I can walk with you, if you want." she smiled, but it didn't touch her eyes.

"I'd love that." I grinned, taking her hand from my shoulder and walked ahead of her. She looked up at the sun, but the weather didn't concern me. It was the fact I was holding Bella's hand in mine. It felt so _right_, once again, it just somehow _fit_.

I realized, there was silence between us. I was about to say something when Bella asked, "Um…Did you find your girl yet?"

I smirked, shaking my head. "Not yet."

"I'm sure there were a few girls here that were to shy to walk up to you." She muttered.

Yeah, people like you. Then it hit me.

"Why don't you sing for me?" I asked.

"Do you want me to sing now?" she bit her lip.

I nodded, paying full attention.

She sighed and faced me, barely mouthing "Ok."

She inhaled and started, _"This is—"_

"EDWARD!!" Someone called.

I growled internally at that. I knew whose voice that was.

I looked at Bella and her eyes were narrowed at Tanya. Why didn't she just ignore her? She'd probably be gone or something.

"Edward, come walk with me!" Tanya practically yelled in my ear as she wrapped her arms around my arm. I grimaced and looked at Bella.

She looked cute when she was jealous. Absolutely adorable. If I could just be…

Then the most amazing idea popped into my head. We'd be pretending, but I'd enjoy it very much.

"I'm afraid I can't walk with you, Tanya, because I'm walking with Bella already." I told her, walking over to Bella and wrapping my arms around her waist. Once again, it felt _right _and it just _fit_. Like we were seriously meant to be.

She gasped silently and I whispered in her ear, "Just play along."

"What do you mean? Then ditch her!" Tanya laughed stupidly.

"I wouldn't want to do that to my _girlfriend_." I smiled widely. I liked calling Bella this. I stressed the word in case Bella understood.

She didn't.

"WHAT?!" Tanya and Bella both asked me. Now this was just confusing. I shot Bella a look, _the look_, and she nodded, _finally _understanding now.

"OH! Yes, Tanya. Me and my _boyfriend _were going for a walk until you came." From the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Bella smile.

"Prove it." Tanya smirked.

"P-prove what?" Bella stuttered.

"That you guys are seriously in a relationship." Tanya rolled her eyes. But I didn't understand…

"How?" I asked.

"Kiss her." Tanya whispered evilly.

My eyes widened, and so did Bella's.

I was going to kiss Bella. I was going to kiss Bella. I was too stunned to speak and just whispered a "W-what?"

I heard Bella sigh sadly and pout. I wondered why. What was she thinking?

"You heard me, Eddie. Kiss her." Tanya pointed at Bella.

I was too stunned to move, yet again. I wanted to just get up in front of her, grab her face and kiss her. She was so beautiful, so _right_.

"I knew it," Tanya laughed, then walked over to Bella. My eyes narrowed. "You're just some sick, stupid wannabe. You want to be just like me, to be able to sing! You can't even sing. You can't do anything. You can't even escape with your lie. And I bet you thought of this plan and dragged poor Eddie into it. '_But you're just like everyone else.'_" Tanya quoted from…me.

Bella bit her lip, and I thought I saw her eyes get watery.

That was it. That did it. I was going to show Tanya. She couldn't hurt Bella. Never, ever, again.

I stepped forward, "You want proof? I'll show you." And I turned to face Bella and took her face gently into my hands.

I looked at her lips and leaned in. She stopped breathing. And then gently, slowly, but surely, I pressed my lips lightly against hers.

Tanya screamed an ear-piercing scream and threw me off of Bella.

I couldn't complain or do anything. I was thinking of Bella.

Her lips were so warm, so full and gentle.

I sighed dreamily; wondering what would have happened if Tanya hadn't interrupted. Would she kiss me back? Speaking of Tanya…

I looked at Tanya and glared at her. "Now you know. It's the truth."

Tanya just looked at me, then glared at Bella. She walked up to her and whispered something. But Bella just shrugged.

Tanya left, pushing the people that blocked her way. I smirked. Finally, she was gone and outta my life. Now that she knew…er—something _not _true, it seemed true and really though, I loved Bella.

"I-I better get going…" I heard Bella mutter.

She turned around and my eyes widened. Did she hate me? Did she want to kiss me? Did she still think of me as a jerk? But of course I knew she was that flour girl, but still. I reached forward and grabbed her wrist.

"Please don't go. I know it wasn't necessary and I know how much you hate attention. I'm sorry I kissed you. I'd thought you'd want her to leave, and—and—and—" I ranted, but she interrupted me.

"Shhh," she said, putting her finger to my lips. They were so warm. "I'm leaving because I completely forgot about Alice," she told me. "Please don't take it the wrong way."

"You hate me now." I muttered sadly.

She smiled, shaking her head. "No, no, no, the complete opposite, actually." She looked down.

I froze. Did she really mean that or was she just…playing around? Did she want me? Did she _like_ me? Or more of _love _me? She blushed when I didn't answer.

"So…right, Alice." She yanked her wrist from my hands and started walking away.

That was just it. She didn't make it clear. Did she love me, or did she not mean it in that sort of way…? I wanted to yell it out loud and tell her I love her. But I just stood there, watching her walk away.

**A/N: We'll be continuing from Edward's POV at the next chapter. :D Sorry I didn't update soon. SUNDAY! ******** Anyways, hope you like it. :) REVIEW!**


	10. Ch:9 Love

A/N: Back and REALLY tired

**A/N: Back and REALLY tired. (:I**

**Sorry for not updating soon enough. I've been practicing for basketball and all that crap so I can join our school's basketball team. Body pain and all -)**

**Anywho, here's the next chappy, I guess…**

**EPOV – 2 days before Final Jam**

"Thank you so much Edward, I appreciate it that you'd take Alice's part of kitchen duty, but, don't you think you have other things to do?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Swan. And I'd love to take Alice's part. I really don't have anything to do." I told her. At least I'd be with Bella.

"If you say so. Just be at the kitchen at about 3 in the afternoon." She told me.

I nodded and smiled. She walked off muttering things about me not being like all the famous people these days and that I'm more gentle-man like.

I smirked.

My phone rang and I picked it up. "Yo?"

"Edward." Jasper said.

"Oh hey dude! What's up?" I asked.

"What's this about you kissing this girl?" he asked.

"How'd that get all the way out of camp?" I asked in disbelief.

"Meh. I know things." He told me. I imagined him smirking.

"Alright then, well, her name's Bella—"

"Catchy!" I heard Emmett mutter.

"Am I on speaker yet _again_?" I asked.

"Just continue Edward." Jasper muttered.

"Fine. Her name's Bella and no, we only kissed briefly, but it was to get rid of this other girl."

"Are you guys seriously girlfriend and boyfriend?" Emmett asked.

"Er—no, we're not boyfriend and girlfriend. Like I said, it was just pretend to get this girl off my back.

"What's her name?"

"Tanya Denali." I growled.

"Woah, dude, like, TJ Denali's daughter?"

"That's the one." I sighed.

"What about Bella? Do you really like her?" Jasper asked.

I paused. Should I tell my brothers? Will they make fun of me?

"Yeah, I do," I sighed again, "I do like her. A lot."

"Woo! Edward's got himself a girl!" Emmett cheered.

"And you kissed. You must have enjoyed it." I could hear the smile in Jasper's voice.

"I guess I did. A lot, too," I shook my head, chuckling, "So now that your into the details, I gotta go dress up. I have kitchen duty."

"What happened this time?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing. I volunteered. Bella's there." I grinned.

I heard Emmett whoop and Jasper laugh out loud. "Well, then, we'll see yah, man."

"Sure." I grinned, then hung up. Best brothers ever.

"I KNEW IT!" Someone yelled from behind me. _That voice…_

I turned around and there she was. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! You're not together! Aha!" Tanya yelled, jumping up and down. "Edward, your not with Bella aren't you? Nope. Didn't think so! I just knew I was right! By Eddie!" Tanya battered her eyelashes at me.

"Tanya." I rolled my eyes. Hopefully when Bella and I get together, _if ever we do, _she'll _finally _get off of my back.

She ran around and told the first person she'd she and I'd roll my eyes yet again. Where is 3'oclock when it needs to be here?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Once 3 came, I hurried off to the kitchen, ready to see Bella.

When I opened the door, Mrs. Swan smiled at me and said, "Oh! There's Alice's replacement. Why don't you do the dough with Bella? Fetch an apron there." She pointed to a door. I walked over there and fetched an apron and a rolling pin.

"I'll be right back Bella, I'm going to help Alice place the food." I heard Mrs. Swan say to Bella, then the door close.

When I walked out, Bella didn't bother to look at all. Did she still hate me for what happened? Or was she too concentrated on the dough?

I walked over to her and looked over her shoulder. She was practically mashing the dough. Was she in a bad mood? What I'd give to hear her thoughts.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "May I?"

Her eyes widened and she turned around to face me. I smiled down at her and she stared at me.

"S-sure." She stuttered, stepping aside. I walked over to the dough and started shaping it into a CD.

She walked over to the side and threw the dough onto the tray, shaping it up.

I looked to my left for the CD shaper, but it wasn't there.

"Bella? Can you pass me the CD shaper?" I asked.

"Sure." She said, yet again and passed it to me. Our hands touched, but I didn't bother to move, nor did she. I entwined her fingers with mine and placed my palm on her palm. She looked at our hands and I watched her face. It didn't show any emotion. But her eyes were soft and she was smiling a bit.

I realized, now was the time, as I brushed her cheek with the back of my fingers. Now was the time to tell her I love her.

"Bella?" I more of asked.

"Yes Edward?" she whispered, she looked up to me now and I got nervous.

What if she really didn't like me back? I mean, so what if I'm a really hot superstar that girls chase a lot? She might not be interested in someone like me.

"_Well, your being a real jerk."_ She had muttered once. Maybe she still thought of me that way…

I couldn't just stand here and say nothing. I wouldn't hide away. I would tell her and get my reaction from her. We could still be friends anyways, right?

She was still waiting for me to say something, to answer her.

"Bella," I inhaled, "I lo—"

The door opened and I let go of her hand. She stepped away from me and I moved back too. So there was my answer. She didn't like the contact between us. _Great._

"Can anyone of you please help me?" Mrs. Swan asked, carrying a big box.

Bella hurried over to her and so did I. Bella and I moved it onto the table.

"Thanks so much, guys." Mrs. Swan said, stretching.

"Sure." Bella and I both muttered and then I sighed. But so did she.

"Did I miss something?" Mrs. Swan asked.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…" Bella said, a little too loudly, shaking her head.

I wanted to smirk and chuckle, but that would hurt Bella's feelings. I ended up biting my lip down. She stared at me and then shook her head.

"Oh, well, just continue doing the dough. Gotta get back with more boxes." Mrs. Swan sighed and left.

Bella and I kept our distances for the rest of kitchen duty, I guess. I wanted to make this time a happy time. But it ended up being interrupted. It was all Tanya's fault. If she never came, I would have heard Bella sing and see if she was the one. She seemed so right and so perfect for me. But Tanya had to go and do all that. Ugh.

Suddenly, Bella gasped and I looked up at her.

"Something wrong Bella?" I asked, still thinking about that stupid Tanya.

"No, no, I just…bit my tongue." She muttered.

I shrugged and went back to work, cursing Tanya to the pits of Hades.

Once we were done doing all the cookies, we took off our aprons and hung it up. Bella turned to face me.

"I'm really glad you came to help me today, Edward. I'm glad you volunteered." She told me, smiling.

I smiled back and said, "No problem, Bella."

"I—" she started, but then stopped.

"What is it Bella?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Just spit it out." I pouted.

She sighed and then asked, "I just wanted to know if…we still have to…you know, pretendtobeboyfriendandgirlfriend?" She said the last part faster than others, but I understood.

I chuckled, but I didn't really want to. I just wanted to lighten the mood for her. "I don't think so. Tanya figured out about the whole charade while I was telling it to my brothers on the phone. She followed me back to my cabin, I guess, and ended up hearing the whole conversation. I saw her telling everyone." I rolled my eyes as I remembered Tanya jumping up and down.

"Oh." She said, letting it drop. Her eyes were sad and I wondered if it was for that reason.

I smiled, wanting to cheer her up, so I kissed her cheek, stepped down the stairs and waved goodbye to her. She waved back and I turned around and walked away.

I was turning to the corner when I passed Tanya. She was holding colorful pieces of paper with a handwriting that was familiar.

It was Bella's handwriting. And it said, "Bella's songs."

When I passed Tanya, it seemed like it was all in slow motion. Like I had to do something about it.

Why did she have Bella's songs in the first place? They weren't close at all.

When Tanya turned the corner, she smirked. I sneakily glanced over my shoulder and saw Bella walking to the lake. Tanya went off and followed her.

Something just wasn't right. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

I walked over after she reached her destination. When I got there, what I saw surprised me.

Tanya was holding Bella's songs and extended it out of bounds, putting it over the lake.

Bella yelled a "No!" but then Tanya raised her pinky.

"Ah, ah, ah, you better not even tryout, Bella."

"This is unfair. It's all blackmail!" Bella yelled. _What was blackmail?_

"It seems fair." Tanya shrugged.

"Tanya!" I yelled, when Bella did.

Tanya turned around and Bella shot a pleading look at me.

"Give her back her songs." I growled.

"What are you, sweetie? The knight in shining armor?" Tanya asked, battering her eyelashes at me. Gross.

"As long as you're the evil, ugly witch." I smirked.

Tanya gasped and raised her ring finger. Bella's eyes widened. Tanya turned to face Bella.

"Sorry, hon, but Edward's not allowed to see any of this." She whispered and let go of the songs. _Not allowed to see __**what**_**?**

Bella ran for her songs, caught it, and threw it onto the platform before she fell into the lake.

"Bella!" I yelled, searching frantically into the water.

Tanya walked over to me and said, "So are you free tonight, sweetie?" she asked.

"I don't think _you'll_ be." I growled and pushed her into the lake.

She screamed as she fell in and started flapping her arms around screaming, "My clothes! Edward, how could you!?"

I heard a giggle, and saw Bella was at the surface, watching Tanya.

"Ah, jeez." She muttered as it stared to rain.

I dove into the water and swam over to Bella in case she felt tired. I tugged at her arm and she looked at me, smiling.

"Let's go back to shore before they see us here." I whispered to her.

"Sure."

We swam back to shore and I helped Bella get there. Tanya was still screaming, trying to swim back to share saying stuff like "My perfect manicure!"

Bella stood up and said "W-wait." She shivered and walked over to the edge of the walking area. She picked up her songs and sighed.

"I'm sorry about that," I murmured. "I could have done something. I only made it worse." I frowned. _Maybe I shouldn't have come. If I did, something better would have happened._

"It's fine, Edward. All I have to do is iron it or something." She peeked inside and her eyes widened.

"Great. At least I memorized the lines." she smiled.

"Will that be your song?" I asked, looking over her shoulder.

The ink was all over the area and I saw 'Th s M' and a few words such as 'dark' or 'exactly'…

"Uh-huh. But, hey, let's go back inside before it gets even more wet." she sighed. She looked really tired.

I scooped her up into my arms and she gasped. Once again, it felt right.

"No, no, Edward, this must be really hard for you. I can handle myself, really, I—"

I interrupted her.

"I'm perfectly fine, Bella. Please, just relax." I told her.

She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head onto my chest. I took a good look at her. She was wet all over and the droplets of rain fell onto her face. She didn't move and I figured she was trying to sleep.

I started walking forward and went inside my cabin. It was the closest one. I set her on my bed and went to get a towel to dry her up.

As I wiped her arms and her face, I memorized every part. Her eyes as they moved; she was dreaming; her nose, her blush and her lips. Her fingers and her palm. They were all warm yet cool.

I put the towel aside and traced her features with my thumb. Her cheek, her nose, her eyes, then her lips. I traced her upper lip, then her bottom lip, leaving my thumb there.

Her eyes slowly opened and I dropped my hand.

"Your awake," I sighed. "You should probably change now." I told her.

"Where am I?" she asked. I chuckled.

"At my cabin, Bella. Maybe I should carry you back…" I muttered jokingly.

"I think I'm fine." She said, getting up too quickly and ended up falling down.

I caught her but we ended up on the floor, her on top of me.

"Head rush, sorry." She blushed.

"Silly Bella." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

She didn't get up.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Oh! Oh, right. Sorry." She blushed deeper and went to get up, but I held her down.

"Edward? What are you…?" she wasn't able to finish her sentence. Because I was leaning in.

My lips didn't meet her lips. But they did meet her finger. I opened my eyes.

"Bella? I don't—" I looked over to where she was looking at and saw Carlisle standing there, eyes wide.

"Wowzers," he muttered, then he started to laugh out loud. "Sorry kids! Bad timing I guess. I better get going, don't wanna interrupt. I'll talk to you later Edward!" he chuckled nervously and went out the door.

Bella got up and then helped me up, then she quickly said, "Alice and I will be practicing our song. I'm really sorry about that," she sighed, looking down at the floor where we just were, "I'll meet up with you soon, I hope. See you, Edward." She smiled.

I could only nod.

When she left I groaned and flopped onto my bed.

Did the world hate me so much? Was I _destined _for someone _else?_

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for the very short chapter. I felt really tired with all that basketball… I don't want to curse, this is a K+ Story (which I might change, later on) See, I tried out for the basketball team and…I'm in it. (It's August 22 today, by the way. The first A/N in the beginning was about… the date of the last time I updated… lol…) XD YEY author. 8- I hope you liked it anyways. I'll do my best to make the next chapter longer. It'll start in Bella's POV when Tanya comes into the kitchen saying she stole her bracelet and all that. :D**

**SNEAK PEEK ANYONE? :D**


	11. Ch:10 Midnight

**A/N: Obviously, I'm back. :D Sorry for the really long wait. There's not much to say, so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I've said this a MILLION times already, I DO NOT own Twilight nor do I own Camp Rock. That is to Stephenie Meyer and Disney.**

**BPOV 1 Day before Final Jam**

"Hello Camp Rockers!" Carlisle yelled once we were all settled in the auditorium. "As you may know, we have new activities for this summer. One of them, the most important one, actually, will be the 'Night before Final Jam' Prom!" he said.

**(A/N: NOT IN THE MOVIE.)**

My eyes widened. _What?_

There were murmurs around the room and I heard Alice squeal on my left.

"A prom!" she squealed again.

"Girl's choice!" Carlisle said and the girls giggled as the guys groaned. "So make sure you're all there by 7:30 PM! Everything will be there! Presentations, programs, games…_food._" He said, licking his lips and we laughed.

"And last announcement, anyone who wants to join Final Jam, will you please sign up here in this list of paper that I will be posting soon on the Camp Rock board."

"Are you ready for this?" Alice asked.

"More than ever." I grinned and got up as the line started forming.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I laughed as Alice tried to flip the pancake over and failed miserably. "I don't think your doing it right!" I giggled.

"Yes I am!" she giggled, and tried flipping it over again, this time, successfully.

"Congratulations!" I laughed and flipped my pancake over.

"Show off." Alice muttered.

"I know it's them!" a voice said from behind and Alice and I turned to face Tanya.

Alice laughed. "Ok! She has officially lost it!"

"No, I didn't lose _anything_. You guys stole it!" she said, Carlisle following right behind her.

My face perked up in confusion. Huh?

"What?" I asked. "Stole what?"

"What's going on here?" My mom asked, coming to the scene.

"Tanya thinks Bella and Alice stole her charm bracelet." Carlisle explained.

"WHAT?!" Alice and I yelled, raising our eyebrows.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, but, these girls's would never do such a thing." My mom defended us.

"Look, let's just settle this, alright?"

"But—" I said, but Tanya interrupted me.

"I know it was her!" she said, pointing at me, "She was lying all summer about who she is. Who knows what else she'd lie about?" Tanya smirked.

"Now wait a minute—" Renee growled.

"Mom, don't," I pleaded. "If she wants to look, then let her, this is stupid!"

"Ok, look, let me just scope this out, and then I'll have a quick look in your cabin, alright?" Carlisle asked.

"Fine!" I muttered.

"Whatever." Alice muttered too.

Carlisle started to look around the area, not finding anything at all.

"Your not going to find anything, Carlisle," I sighed, "because I didn't steal—" I said, but then Tanya yelled "Aha!"

Carlisle walked over to where she was and dragged a bracelet out from under the books.

Tanya smirked. "That's it! _That_ is my charm bracelet."

"There's gotta be some mistake." Renee said, her eyes widening.

"Like what? I snuck into the kitchen and hid it under those books?" Tanya smirked, winking at me.

_YES!!_

"Look, I am totally whipped out." Carlisle said, sighing.

"Well YEAH! So are WE!" I yelled.

"I'm not." Alice muttered, glaring at Tanya.

"Well, rules, are rules," Carlisle frowned. "And since it's the end of camp… I have no choice,"

We all stared at him, wondering what was in store for Alice and me.

"I've got to ban you guys from the rest of camp activities. Until the end of Final Jam_._"

_Until the end of Final Jam. Until the end of Final Jam. No._

"We didn't even _do _anything, she's LYING!" I yelled as Alice started gasping.

"Do you have any proof?" he asked.

"I was with these girls the whole time today, and I didn't see them do anything." My mom said, glaring at Tanya.

"Do you have any proof?" Carlisle asked again, to Alice and me.

"No, but—"

"Well then I'm sorry. My hands are tied." Carlisle frowned.

My mom shook her head sadly.

Carlisle passed the bracelet to Tanya, who took it, smiling evilly.

"Until the _end _of Final Jam." He said again, giving me a look. Huh?

Alice and I only nodded, and Carlisle turned to leave, Renee following him.

Tanya blew a kiss at us and wiggled her fingers.

"Bye girls, have fun watching me win," She smirked and walked forward to me, "By the way, I'll be asking Edward soon. Don't even bother asking."

She left and I wanted to punch something so badly. I wanted to cry my eyes out. I wanted to scream. Scream really loudly. But I couldn't. I just stood there, letting Tanya get away with it.

**Later that day**

Alice and I walked to the mustard and ketchup section, bringing new mustard and ketchup when Carlisle walked in and said, "Everyone! I am holding the line up for Final Jam."

People gasped and 'Ooo'd'

"I am gonna pin it up on the wall," he said, pinning it. People started getting up. "Let me get out of the room, before you all come and look at it—"

Too late. Everyone started checking the list, Carlisle being dragged with them.

I wanted to laugh at the site, but I didn't feel like it. Alice and I knew we wouldn't be there.

"This is so not fair." I muttered.

"I know." Alice sighed, pouting.

**EPOV**

I was walking back and forth in my room, thinking about Final Jam when my door opened and someone screamed, "GUESS WHO?!"

"Dude, you're in the room, I can see you." I told him.

"I can see you too man!" Emmett yelled, then sighed, "I've missed you. GROUP HUG!" he said, squeezing Jasper and I into his infamous teddy bear hug.

I gasped for air and so did Jasper.

Emmett sighed, "Much better. It hasn't been the same just hugging Jasper."

Jasper pushed Emmett off and gasped, "Yeah, it hasn't been," then inhaled, then exhaled, "So! Good news, the press is here, and their gonna cover up the whole night. We're going to be auditioning later, alright?"

"That's awesome!" I grinned, then remembered something. "By the way, you guys have to attend tonight's 'Night before Final Jam' Prom."

"We will." Jasper said, grinning, then exited the door.

Emmett tapped my shoulder and asked, "Who's this amazing singer you've been looking for?"

I gawked at him.

"What? I know things!"

"Hoping to find her at Final Jam." I grinned, and Emmett rolled his eyes, exiting the door. I shook my head and followed after him.

As I walked with my brothers to show them their cabin, I spotted Alice and Bella walking to the lakeside.

"Bella!" I yelled.

Jasper and Emmett turned around, smirking at me, and I shot them a don't-you-dare-say-anything-or-I-will-kill-you look.

I walked over to her smiling. I was going to ask her to the dance. I didn't care if it was girl's choice.

Bella wasn't smiling back.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

**BPOV**

"Everything's wrong. It's all a mess." I muttered, looking down.

Alice sighed at my side.

"W-what?" he asked, confused.

"Carlisle thinks we stole Tanya's bracelet. And he banned us from Final Jam."

His mouth opened and his eyes widened.

I thought he'd know. I thought he'd believe me. I thought wrong.

"How could you steal Tanya's bracelet? I never imagined you as that kind of person." Edward muttered, frowning.

That did it.

I slammed my bag onto the floor and jabbed my finger at him.

"You think of me that way? FINE! Think what you must, at least I know what I did, and I didn't do _anything_! I _didn't _steal her bracelet; I don't even know how the hell it got in the kitchen. All I know now is that now, no one believes me! Only Alice does! I thought you would too, because I trust you, Edward, but even _you _don't! You trust Tanya so much more! Why don't you just walk up to her and tell her you like her already?!" I yelled at him, gasping for air.

"Maybe I don't want to tell her that. Maybe I want to tell that to someone else." He said, completely serious now.

"Then _who _Edward?! WHO?"

He didn't answer. He just mouthed a single word that I did not understand.

I shook my head and grabbed my bag.

"Tell Carlisle I'm sorry I'd skip Final Jam, I just wouldn't want to be there at that time." I literally growled and walked away.

"Freak." I head Alice mutter to Edward, following behind me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" she asked, pouting at me.

"What do you think Alice?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Sorry. Stupid question." Alice muttered.

I shook my head, my eyes getting watery. I didn't want to cry in front of Alice. I started picking my pace up and ended up tripping.

I felt a hand tug on my arm and turned around to see a boy with really long hair.

"Woah, careful there," the guy chuckled, "You're Bella aren't you?"

"That I am," I muttered, "Thanks."

"Anytime. I'm Jacob, Jacob Black." He grinned, extending his hand. I shook it.

"Nice to meet you Jacob." I smiled.

"You might know my sister, Rachel Black, she's a singer," He smiled. "She's not known much, but she has tours and all that."

"I think I have heard of her, I'm just not sure." I smiled back.

Alice huffed, and I wondered why.

"Hey, Chief Swan's your dad, isn't he? He also owns the Swan's hardware store, right? For car parts and tools and all?" he asked.

"That he is, how do you know?" I asked.

"I go to the hardware store for car parts. And Billy Black is my father. He's his close friend." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh! Billy! I know Billy; he comes over the house often. I mean, I remember _you _going _once._" I smiled, remembering the time when I was 13 and accidentally spilled water all over Billy.

"Yeah, well, hey, I know this might sound really crazy cause we just met and all… I guess," he chuckled, "But do you have a date for the _'Night Before Final Jam_' Prom?" he asked.

"Isn't it girl's choice? And I don't go to dances." I pursed my lips, not wanting to tell a…well, stranger…not really… but I didn't want to tell him about my clumsy problems.

"Bella," he rolled his eyes, "I don't dance either. Just as friends." He rolled his eyes _again_. Oh.

**(A/N: As you can see, I'm not a Jacob lover. They will be friends AND ONLY FRIENDS in this story and NOTHING ELSE!! Although Edward gets the wrong idea. wink)**

"I guess so. What time and yours or my cabin?" I asked.

"Your cabin. I'll pick you up at around 7, before it starts."

"Great. See you. Tell Billy I said hi." I grinned.

"I will. He'll never forget you." He winked and turned around, walking back to his cabin.

I gulped. So he knew about that water incident.

Alice huffed again and this time I was really curious.

"Alice? Why do you keep 'huffing'?" I asked.

"Because of the obvious chemistry." Alice muttered.

"Chemistry?"

"The guy likes you, Bella, I can see that." Alice growled.

"He's just a family friend. And what's wrong with that?" I asked.

Alice just shook her head, and then smiled evilly. I was abruptly frightened.

"A-alice?" I stuttered.

"Someone's gonna be jealous." Alice laughed darkly and started walking back to our cabin.

Freaky.

Alice sighed and shook her head, "Come on already. Let's go get ready for the Prom." She said, tugging on my arm for me to hurry up. I shrugged. I knew Alice would win if I didn't agree. Why bother?

Alice dragged me into the cabin and started throwing things everywhere as she looked for the right outfit and make-up. I gulped. _Make-up…_

"Aha!" Alice said, raising a blue dress.

It was a tube dress, that would eventually show a bit of cleavage. It came along with a gold necklace, which Alice put on just now. It had a few blue flowers on it and the upper body part was layered. On the left side, it rose and it fell on the right side. The lower part turned into frills which were layered, too, which reached my knees while at the back it reached my feet. It came along with blue flats, which I was obviously thankful for.

I gasped as she passed it to me. "It's beautiful!"

"Understatement of the century! It's totally right for you, Edward won't be able to take his eyes off of you." She smirked.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Oh come on. Just because Jacob's your date doesn't mean you can't dance with anyone else but him!"

"True that." I muttered.

Once I slipped the dress on, Alice started doing my make up. She put on eyeliner and a little bit of blush. She put on blue eye shadow and I think that was about it. She curled my hair, letting it fall to the sides, layered. She made me wear a blue butterfly clip on the left side of my hair, not blocking my bangs, just for fun. Then she turned me around and I gasped at the girl in the mirror.

She was beautiful, her dark brown hair, wavy and curled. Her eyes showed brightly because of the color of her dress. She blushed when she realized she knew who this person was. And that she was I.

"Alice, you're wonderful!" I said, hugging her.

She laughed. "I know," she sighed, "Now let me get dressed and we can leave already."

"Ok." I smiled and she ran off into the bathroom.

When she came out, Alice was wearing a black short dress with gold leaves surrounding the sides of the upper body. It was a tube too, so it would show Alice's cleavage. Black was good with her pale skin, she'd look really beautiful in it. Its lower body was even, probably at her knees and it had 4 gold butterflies attached to it. Her jet-black hair pointed in every direction and she wore a black flower behind her ear.

"You look gorgeous Alice!"

"No at gorgeous as you do!" Alice laughed.

There was a light knock on our door and I opened it to find Jacob.

"It's seven, ladies," Jacob laughed, "You look nice Bella!"

"Thanks, Jacob." I grinned.

"Go ahead and call me Jake. You too, Alice." He told her and she laughed.

"Bella? My sister's here, Rachel," he said, "She's one of the performers tonight. I was wondering if it was ok if you could go with Alice first…? I'll meet up with you at the punch table." He said.

I grinned. "That's fine, Jake! Tell your sister I said hi!" I smiled.

He nodded, waved and left.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Alice said, tugging on my arm.

I laughed at her pushy-ness.

We walked to the auditorium and gasped at how much it changed. The grand ball entrance was like back in times. You had to tell your name to the guy and he'd call it out loud. You started from the second floor, and walked down the stairs.

Alice went first, told the guy and he said, "Lady Alice Brandon."

She winked at me, then started walking down the stairs.

I easily spotted the Connect 3 members when I walked beside the guy.

Emmett was laughing at Jasper, who was staring at Alice. He dropped his punch, but he didn't notice. Edward was frowning, looking somewhere else and I wondered why.

"Bella Swan." I told the guy and he nodded.

"Lady Bella Swan." He said.

Many things happened at once.

As I walked down the stairs, I looked over at Edward, whose head snapped up at the sound of my name. Our eyes met, his eyes widened, and his jaw fell open, his mouth twitching a bit. Jasper was gone; he had run over to Alice who was blushing so hard she could melt.

As I reached the bottom step, Edward was there holding his hand out for me. I looked up to him and smiled lightly, taking his hand. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You look absolutely amazing, by the way. No words can describe how beautiful you are right now." He chuckled.

I blushed, deep read, but smiled and said thanks anyways.

He brought me over to Emmett, who was chewing on a big piece of burger. I giggled.

"Emmett, this is Bella." Edward told him and I smiled shyly.

"So _you're _that Bella that Edward keeps talking about! Nice to finally meet you!" he said, shaking my hand as Edward glared at him.

"And Jasper's…well, gone." Edward muttered.

"He went off to dance with Alice." I giggled, then spotted Jacob at the punch table, talking to Rachel Black.

"Edward, I gotta go." I told him.

"What?" he asked.

"Jacob's waiting for me." I told him.

His face scrunched up in confusion, but his eyes tightened. He was…mad?  
"Jacob?" he asked, his voice broke in the end.

"He's my date for tonight," I told him, "He's a family friend."

Edward didn't say anything for awhile, but then he brought my hand to his lips and lightly kissed it.

"Until later then, Bella." He sighed.

"See you." I whispered, and walked over to the punch table.

I could feel his eyes on my back as I walked to Jacob.

When I reached Jacob, he grinned and said, "Sup Bella?"

"Nothing much Jake," I grinned and looked at his sister, "You must be Rachel Black. It's nice to meet you." I said.

"Nice to meet you too! Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to go prepare for the performance. See you!" she said, leaving Jacob and I alone.

"So how are you Jake?" I asked, hugging him.

"I'm great Bella," he said returning the hug and lightly giving me a peck on the cheek. "So what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"Anything but dancing." I muttered.

He laughed and started taping his chin with his finger.

"I don't think there is anything else to do!" Jacob groaned.

"JACOB!" someone yelled from backstage, "WHAT ARE THESE THINGS DOING HERE?!"

"Uh-oh." He muttered.

"Go run along, then Jake." I laughed.

"Go ahead and dance with someone. I might not be back in awhile." He muttered, cursing his sister and started walking backstage.

"Bella!" I hear Alice yell and I turned to face her. Her face was flushed and she looked excited.

"Hey Alice, what's u—"

"Jasper is the most amazing guy ever! He understands how I feel and he listens to me and—"

"Hey, don't I listen to you?" I asked, faking hurt.

"Of course you do! I—" Alice stopped, looking behind me.

I looked around and saw Tanya and Edward dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Edward laughed darkly and Tanya was smirking. I wondered what was going on.

Then our eyes met.

I quickly looked away and let out a big sigh.

"Umm… do you want to leave?" I asked her.

"I need to get back to Jasper. Maybe I could introduce him to you…?" she asked.

"I think some other time instead, Alice."

"Ok then, see you." She asked, a little worried.

"Bye." I said as she walked away.

I started to run to the stairs and took the first step when something tugged on my wrist.

"You wouldn't want to leave Jacob, would you?"

I looked at him and said, "He wouldn't mind. He'd understand."

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

"I might as well." I grimaced.

Edward pulled me to the dance floor as the song 'So Close' by Jon McLaughlin came on. He let go of my hand and dropped his hands slowly to my waist.

It felt right when my hands slid up his chest and around his neck. I leaned into his chest and closed my eyes. He placed his cheek on my head and we started to sway.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

I smiled at the choice of words and tightened my grip on Edward. He wrapped his hands around my waist and brought me closer.

_A life goes by  
Romanti__c dreams will stop  
So I bid my goodbye, and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever, I know  
All that I wanted, was to hold you  
So close_

I hid my face on his shoulder, not liking the words now. He used one hand to rub my back soothingly, and then traced my arms with his index finger. I shivered, but it wasn't because I was cold.

_So close, to reaching,_

_That famous happy end…_

_Almost believing, this was not pretend,_

_Now you're beside me, and look how far we've come,_

I looked up at Edward and he was staring down at me, smiling.

_So far,_

I smiled back.

_We are, _

He leaned in.

_So close…_

And pressed his lips to mine briefly. I heard the clock strike midnight, and then he pulled away. "Thank you for the dance, Bella."

"Sure." Was all I could mutter. The instrumental part was playing now, but there wasn't much after.

He led me back to the stairs and I smiled at him and started walking up. Before I walked out the door, I looked over my shoulder to find him still looking at me. He smiled and I smiled back, then I closed the door shut.

"Bella," a high-pitched voice muttered. _Hasn't she done enough damage already?_

**A/N: Next Chapter'll be up soon, hopefully. I dunno, I think this is the longest I've done... Or not. : XD**

**Things will be back to normal shortly. :D Sorry about all the mushy stuff. Bella'll think that kiss was just for thanks, her being all stupid and stuff. Then she'll know by the end of Final Jam. :D**

**No sneak peek for now. I'll give it when I've written something. :D**


	12. Ch:11 I Love You

"Bella, give it up," Tanya said, laughing

**A/N: Just to clear a few things up with this Author's Note.**

**The 'Night before Final Jam Prom' is NOT an activity. An activity is considered as something the students PERFORM in. They don't perform in a prom, different stars do.**

**If you don't get the cellphone part in the story, I'll explain it in the later Author's Note.**

**Sorry about this being so late. I wasn't encouraged enough. :)**

**Oh, and, sorry about the cliffy too. XD The next chapter will be up soon, I promise.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! :)**

**BPOV**

"Bella, give it up," Tanya said, laughing. "You know he wasn't meant for you."

"I know that." I bit my lip.

"So why do you still _try_?" she asked. "Isn't it bad enough he doesn't love you back?"

"How would you know that?" I growled.

She laughed a high-pitched laugh. "Bella, darling, he told _me _that."

I froze.

"Told you what, exactly?" I asked.

"That he loves me." She smiled.

"Do you even have _proof?_" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, dear, he's been telling me that for millions of times!" she picked up her phone from her purse and opened her inbox, then passed it to me.

_From: Edward Cullen_

_To: Tanya Denali_

_Sweet drms, Tanya. I luv u._

My hands shook as I passed it back to Tanya, almost dropping the phone.

He was playing with me. I _was _just some ordinary girl to him. Of course! I kept my hopes up for nothing. Now their crashing down on me. This day was the worst day of my life.

Banned from Final Jam, ruined Prom, no date, no real love…

"He _did _want me to tell you something, too," she said, smiling sweetly at me, "He asked me to tell you to stop bothering him and stop annoying the hell out of him with all your lies and mistakes. He says that it would be better if you just left him and me alone. He also said that if you ever stole something from me again, he'd hurt you."

"Don't worry," I said, my voice cracking, the tears spilling down, "Tell him that I promise to leave him alone. Tell him that I'm sick and tired of him too. Tell him to stay away from me. Tell him I HATE HIM!" I yelled and ran passed her, covering my eyes.

"Bella?" a velvet voice called.

"Eddie sweetie!" I heard Tanya yell as I ran back to the cabin.

Once I entered my cabin, I locked the door and ran to my bed, crying myself to sleep.

**EPOV**

I stood there at the foot of the stairs, watching as the door closed.

"Hey, Edward, right?" a guy asked.

"You're Jacob," I growled, "Bella left, I'm so sorry." I said, sounding sarcastic.

He blinked. "Er—did I do something wrong?"

I shrugged.

"So, where exactly _is _Bella?" he asked.

I growled internally. Can't this guy take a hint?!

"I. Said. She. Left." I growled.

He smirked.

"You think I like her."

"What?"

"_You_ like her." He smirked again.

I didn't say anything.

He raised his hands. "She's all yours. She's just a family friend."

I blinked. Oh.

"Thanks… I guess."

"Sure, hey, have you seen Tanya Denali? My sister, Rachel Black, wants to see her." He asked.

I looked around. Where was Tanya?

"Hang on." I said, searching my pockets for my cellphone.

I blinked. Where was my phone?

I checked my jacket pockets, my tux pockets. _Nothing…_

"I guess not," Jacob laughed. "Don't worry, I'll find her. She probably went out for a walk or something. I saw her go outside a few minutes ago."

My eyebrows shot up and I turned to climb up the stairs.

I pushed the door open and Tanya's head snapped up. I saw Bella's running figure, sobbing.

"Bella?" I asked frantically.

"Eddie sweetie!" Tanya yelled, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"What did you do?!" I asked, stepping backwards.

"Nothing, I just talked to her," she shrugged, "And here's your cellphone back." She said, reaching for it in her purse and handed it to me.

"What the hell! I never remember giving it to you!" I said, hastily snatching it from her hand.

"You left it near the punch table. I just happened to find it there before anyone else could steal it." She smiled.

"What did you tell Bella?" I growled.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Although she did want me to tell you that she's sick and tired of you. She wants you to stay away from her and she'll leave you alone," Tanya said, a thoughtful look in her eyes, "And…oh yeah!"

"What?" I asked, my voice cracked. Don't tell me she—

"She said she hates you."

I closed my eyes and ran a hand through my hair. _She hate's me._

"I'll always be here for you, though, Edward." Tanya said, smiling at me.

"Leave me alone." I muttered, walking to my cabin. I slammed the door, which made Carlisle jump from his bed.

"You alright, superstar?" he asked.

Just then, the door opened and Emmett was screaming, "WOOO!"

Jasper came in, a dreamy look in his eyes, but he snapped out of it when he saw me.

"Dude, are you alright?" he asked.

"I just met the most amazing girl ever!" Emmett yelled.

"I'm fine." I muttered, looking down.

"She's a blond, and she's perfect! She can sing and dance and all that!" Emmett still yelled.

Jasper raised an eyebrow, then said, "Tell me the truth."

"Her name's Rosalie Hale, and she's—"

"EMMETT!" Jasper, Carlisle and I both yelled.

"Jezz, _sorrrry, _I'm just saying!" Emmett said, raising his hands in the air.

"So what's wrong man?" Jasper asked.

"The girl of my dreams hates me." I muttered.

"That Bella girl?" Jasper smirked, then frowned, "She hates you? Why?"

"I have a feeling it's because I kissed her." I sighed.

"You didn't ask her or something?" Jasper asked.

"I couldn't."

"Call her, then." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"I don't have her number." I muttered.

"Rosie does!" Emmett yelled.

My eyes brightened.

"Rosie?" Jasper scoffed. "Nice."

Emmett got his phone out and called Rosalie. She gave him Bella's number and he told me. I paced back and forth as the phone was on its 2nd ring.

"Hello?" Bella's voice asked.

"Bella." I sighed.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"It's…Edward." I said, my voice cracking.

She didn't say anything.

"I know this must be really stupid and stuff, but—"

"How do you have my number?" she asked.

"I got it from Emmett." I said, not wanting to mention Rosalie.

"Why are you calling? What do you want?" she asked, her voice cracking.

I bit my lip. "Please listen to me first…"

"If you don't want anything to do with me, why are you calling me?!" she yelled.

I blinked. When did I ever tell her that?

"I—what?" I asked.

"Don't I annoy the hell out of you? Don't I bother you?" she growled.

"Of course not! Bella, what did Tanya tell you?" I asked.

"She told me everything! That you hate me and that you love her and—"

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"You love her. What? You thought I'd never figure it out? You…you…you player!"

"Player?" I chuckled, walking out the door. "Bella, what in the world are you talking about?"

"The text message proves everything!" she said.

I started walking to their cabin.

"What text message?" I asked, dumbfounded. What the hell was she talking about?

"The one you sent to Tanya! The one where you told her you loved her."

"WHAT?" I yelled, yet again. Then it hit me.

_Of course_. I never left my phone at the punch table. She stole it from my pocket. She sent that message to herself…and Bella never bothered to check the date it was sent.

"How did I type it?" I asked.

"What in the world would that mean, anyways?" she growled.

I was at her cabin.

"If the text message is written in any wrong spelling at all, that's not me," I told her.

She didn't say anything.

"You can even ask my brothers or Uncle Carlisle, they know that's not how I type my words. I always use the whole word."

Still, she didn't say anything.

"And I didn't have my phone with me when Tanya was telling you whatever she was telling you, you can even ask Jacob. _I have proof._"

"Edward." Was probably all she could say.

I knocked on the door and I heard Bella gasp in the phone.

**(A/N: This might be a little High School Musical-ish cause I liked this part a lot in the first one. :))**

I heard her feet shuffling and the door click open. She opened it, the phone still in her hand, at her ear. Her eyes were puffy and red, and she was still wearing her dress.

She hung up and I dropped my hand to my side.

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing,_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you,"_ I sung to her.

"_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me,_

_I need to find you_…" I sighed and held her hands.

"I gotta find you…" I whispered.

She stared at me, and then a small sad smile stretched across her lips.

She lunged at me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Good luck at Final Jam." She whispered, tightening her grip.

I smiled and held her close.

_I love you, Bella_.

**FINAL JAM DAY (BPOV)**

I sighed, staring out into the sunset. Final Jam was probably happening right now. And where was I? Near the lake, with Alice, just watching the sun set down.

I sighed again and Alice looked at me.

"This was supposed to be a fun summer that was all about music, and all I did was get caught up in Tanya drama."

"It happens." Alice muttered.

"I can't believe I agreed to be some background singer _just _because I got intimidated."

"That's what Tanya can do to you." Alice muttered, yet again.

"No," I pouted, "I did it to me."

"I've never seen Carlisle so _harsh_." Alice winced.

"I know, he just kept repeating '_Until the end of Final Jam_'" I said, imitating his voice.

"Um," Alice sighed, "I know, I was there."

I looked down at the lake and recalled that time. The look he gave me must have meant _something_. But what?

I tapped my fingers across the wood impatiently.

Then it hit me.

I turned to face Alice and smiled really widely at her that she stared at me weirdly.

"What?" she asked, as I was still smiling widely, "WHAT?"

I laughed and ran passed her. "Come on!"

I could feel her eyes staring at my back. Then I heard her shuffling and she followed after me.

**Final Jam Studio (EPOV)**

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

Carlisle fidgeted in place, looking down.

"It's not my fault, superstar. Clearly it seemed that they _did _steal it, but—"

"How would you know if Tanya was telling the truth?!" I asked, yelling, still.

"Edward," Carlisle sighed, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." I muttered angrily.

"Tanya's TJ Denali's daughter now isn't she?" Carlisle asked, flashing an irritated smile.

"Well…yeah?"

"And she's part of this camp, right?" he asked, his jaw hardening.

"Yes?" I flinched as he stepped closer.

"Now what if you were in charge of the camp, and ended up doing something wrong to her daughter? Wouldn't the camp be burned down?" he growled.

I pursed my lips. I never thought of it that way.

"Right, well, I gave them a hint anyways." Carlisle muttered, more to himself, then walked into the studio.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the judge's area.

Emmett and Jasper were looking away from each other. When I arrived they started patting the space in the middle.

"Something happen?" I asked.

Almost abruptly, they started yelling at me at the same time and I couldn't understand a word they were saying.

"Guys!" I yelled.

Jasper glared at Emmett, "If only you would shut up once in awhile!"

"Look who's talking!" Emmett growled. "Alice this, Alice that!"

"Rosalie this, Rosalie that!" Jasper imitated in a high-pitched voice.

Ah, now I understood.

I chuckled and sat in the middle.

Carlisle ran across the middle stage, and stopped once he reached the big spot.

"Alright!" he yelled, "Who's stomped?!"

People cheered around us and I smiled.

"Ok Campers! Friends, Family, Camp Rock fans," he chuckled, "This is it!"

More cheers.

"Tonight, music history will be made as Camp Rock finds a new, Final Jam, winner!" he yelled into the microphone and everyone started screaming again.

Carlisle walked down the stage and up to me.

"Edward? Do me a favor, will you? Call Tanya and tell her she's second up." He told me.

"Why me?" I groaned.

"Because it would be for the best." He said.

I rolled my eyes and got up. When I reached her door, I saw it was open.

"Tanya, are you read—" I stopped when I heard her singing with her back-up singers. Guess not.

"Come on, Come on, Come on, Look at you! Look at me!" she sang, and then I heard shuffling of feet.

I peeked in the room.

"This is not Amateur night!" Tanya yelled at Jessica and Lauren, "This is serious!"

"We did it right!" Lauren cried out.

"No! You didn't! You never do! I'm trying to win here!" she screamed at them. "You guys might be used to losing, but not me. I'm tired of picking up the slack!"

"Stop telling us what to do!" Jessica yelled at Tanya, "You're the one who's ruining everything! Your too intense all the time and I am _sick _and _tired _of picking up _your _slack too!"

She tried to walk away, but Tanya held her wrist.

"Jessica! Stay right here!"

Jessica didn't say anything. She just yanked her hand away from Tanya's and walked out of the room. Good thing she passed the other door.

"Who needs her? She was holding us back," Tanya muttered to Lauren. "Now you really better not mess up." Tanya jabbed her finger at Lauren.

"YOU KNOW WHAT," Lauren said, stomping up to Tanya, "Don't worry about me! DO IT YOURSELF, I'm done!" Lauren said, then rolled her eyes.

"BTW, Your lip gloss is _sooooo _not glossy anymore!" she said then walked away, following Jessica.

I smirked. Someone _should _teach her a lesson these days.

I walked into the room and Tanya turned around.

"Edward!" she said then ran up and hugged me. "This is great! I have an idea!"

"Idea?" I asked.

"See, maybe you want to sing with me with my song, 'Two Stars'?" she asked, battering her eyelashes.

"Tanya, I'm a judge, for now," I said and pulled her hands away from my body. "You're up second, by the way." I told her, and walked back to the judge's table.

Carlisle was back on stage, happy that everyone knew when they would be singing.

"This year, the Final Jam winner will not only get a trophy, and a big one I might add!" Carlisle said, putting his hand to the height of the trophy, which wasn't really that big. I rolled my eyes.

"He or she is going to get a _sweet _prize, a chance to record with my nephew pop star Edward Cullen!" He said, pointing at me.

I stood up and waved at the fans who were cheering really loudly. I grimaced when I saw 6 girls wearing shirts that spelled E-D-W-A-R-D. Then I sat down.

"To make sure the right camper is chosen, we've invited the other member's of Connect 3 to be judges!"

It was Emmett and Jasper's turn to sit up, but Emmett pulled me by the collar so that he wouldn't get any view of Jasper, which must have been hard for him, seeing how big and tall he is.

We sat back down and the cheering died out.

"Alright, put your hands together for the Hasta La Vista crew!" Carlisle said, walking back as the 'crew' came out.

**A/N: Obviously enough, Tanya stole his phone from his pocket. Ok? The text message was sent by Tanya to herself using Edward's phone. He doesn't use 'I luv u' but 'I love you' as you see by the ending part when he thinks 'I love you, Bella.'**

**FINAL JAM. Next CHAPTER! If you have any questions, I'll be glad to clear it up for you.**

**Sneak Peek… hmm… only if you review. :) And it depends on how early you review. XD**


	13. Ch:12 Found

"Oh my goodness, ok

**A/N: IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW. :) Please read when you're done with the story. (Because the story isn't finished yet.)**

**BTW, longest chapter ever, lol. XD**

**EPOV**

And there they went…

_**Couldn't wait to leave, but now I hate to go  
Last day of camp, packing my bags slow  
Made so many friends, why does it have to end  
In the end it's a win, because we grown so close together  
Remember when we first met, first met  
Figured this would be no fun, no fun  
And now it's time to leave, but now we wanna stay it was fun**_

Hasta la vista  
I'm gonna say goodbye to you  
Whatever happens I'll be not cool with you  
Wanna give me your adress I'll come meet ya  
Promise I won't forget ya  
Hasta la vista  
We'll both be going the same way  
Say everything you need to say  
This is your moment, before you leave  
Come on now get up and show them

go doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
(And I'm gonna do my thing)

There's so much more inside of me  
There's so much more I just want to be  
All the things I've seen, obviously I'm inspired  
Got love for all the friendships I've acquired  
Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up, hey, hey, hey  
Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up and say... hey, hey, hey

Hasta la vista  
I'm gonna say goodbye to you  
Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
Wanna give me your number I'll call ya  
Promise I won't forget ya  
Hasta la vista  
We'll all be going seperate ways  
Say everything you didn't say  
This is your moment, before you go  
Come on now get up and show them

Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing

H-A-S-T-A (Hasta la vista!)  
H-A-S-T-A (Hasta la vista!)

Hasta la vista  
I'm gonna say goodbye to you  
Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
Wanna give me your number I'll call ya  
Promise I won't forget ya  
Hasta la vista  
We'll all be going seperate ways  
Say everything you didn't say  
This is your moment, before you go  
Come on now get up and show them

H-A-S-T-A (Hasta la vista!)  
H-A-S-T-A (Hasta la vista!)

**Tanya (POV)**

"Oh my goodness, ok!" Carlisle said through the screams. Well, I had to agree with the crowd, they were _really _good! Just not as good as me.

"Now, let's give it up for the group that has the _it _factor, whatever _it _is… The _It _Girls!"

People cheered and so did Edward. Squeee!!

I looked around at the crowd and my mouth fell when I saw my mom.

"Mom…" I whispered.

She smiled at me, and waved.

_**Wake up  
When will things be good enough for you  
To see all that we can be  
I'm sick of playing games  
And acting like we never care  
Like we're never there**_

We pay attention for only seconds

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at me

I looked at Edward, hoping he'd understand that the lyrics were for him. I walked over, down the stage to the judges table and stood in front of him, singing._****_

Missing the way we feel is not just about you and me  
It's a harmony  
Just give in  
Cause together we'll be brighter than just any star  
A work of art

We'll make the sky great  
Uniting you and I  


I winked at him and he smiled nervously, and I stepped back up the stage, singing.

_**  
Look at you**___(I pointed at Edward)_**  
Look at me **_(I pointed at myself)_**  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on**_

Is it too much to ask  
That you put us first  
Oh  
I feel like we're last in our universe  
And it's not where we ought to be

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us

I heard a phone ring, but didn't bother too look.

_**  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on**_

I looked up to see my Mom holding a cellphone, talking from afar. I was so caught up with that that I didn't know what was happening.

_**  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at me**_

Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on

I didn't see the stage until I realized I was falling forward.

2 of the backup singers caught my arms before I could really fall off.

Edward and Jasper had stood up, in case I fell. Emmett was half-sitting, half standing.

I looked at my Mom and saw she had hung up. Her lips turned down into a frown.

I pursed my lips, my eyes getting watery. I stepped backwards, then turned around and ran. I sobbed all the way, until I reached a corner.

I cried and cried, knowing very well how this happened to me.

**EPOV**

I stared at Tanya's retreating figure, frowning. She…deserved it…I guess…

"Well," Carlisle muttered. "It looks like we basically finished the compete—"

Esme tapped his shoulder and he turned around, smiling at her. She smiled back and handed him a paper. He opened it, and spoke,

"Put it on pause, we have a last minute addition. Come on up, Jessica Stanley!"

I blinked. _Jessica?_

When she stepped on stage with a guitar, I wanted to laugh. But I was wrong.

She had a _great _voice. Not just as great as the mysterious girl.

_**They tell you a good girl is quiet  
And that you should never ask why  
'Cause it only makes it harder to fit in  
You should be happy, excited  
Even if you're just invited  
'Cause the winners need  
Someone to clap for them  
It's so hard, just waiting  
In a line that never moves  
It's time you started making  
Your own rules**_

Chorus:  
You gotta scream until  
There's nothing left  
With your last breath, say  
Here I am, here I am  
Make'em listen  
'Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore, say  
Here I am, here I am  
Here I am, here I am

You only get one life to work it  
So who care's if it's not perfect  
Say, "it's close enough to perfect for me"  
Why should you hide from the thunder  
And the lightning that you're under  
'Cause there ain't nobody else  
You want to be  
If how your living isn't working  
There's one thing that'll help  
You got to finally just stop searching  
To find yourself

Chorus

The world better make some room  
Yeah, move over, over.  
Cause you're coming through  
Cause you're coming through

_**You gotta scream until  
There's nothing left  
With your last breath, say  
Here I am, here I am  
Make'em listen  
'Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore, say  
Here I am, here I am  
Here I am, here I am**_

I smiled. We have a winner.

I looked at Jasper and Emmett and they both nodded in approval. I didn't realize the many people screaming and waving their hands violently in the air.

Jessica was crying silently, waving at the crowd.

And then she exited the stage.

Carlisle came out after awhile and screamed, "WOW!"

People were still screaming their heads off.

"She was amazing, I know, I know!"

People…still…screaming…ears…hurting…

"Alright, alright, settle down!"

Everyone sat down, some still murmuring.

"Wooh! I guess that's it. It's officially, the end of Final Jam, and time for our judges," he pointed at us, "to go off in private and well, judge."

People cheered when we stood up and walked to the back of the room.

Once we reached the back, I said the name of the winner, "Jessica."

But Emmett and Jasper said it too.

"So it's—" I was interrupted by a loud music-sounding noise. I looked up. Huh?

"Excuse me," Carlisle muttered. "Just a minute."

**BPOV**

Carlisle came walking up to us and I look at him. Alice was, too.

"It's the end of Final Jam." I told him. I prepared so much for this.

He walked over to us and whispered, "I was so hoping you'd catch on."

Alice and I gasped and sighed in relief.

"Now get out there, steal their hearts and rock it, puppet!" he told me, then rushed off.

"Good luck Bella," Alice said, hugging me.

"Thank you so much, Alice, for everything."

She smiled at me, and handed me the mic, then went off to start the music.

The intro came on and I stepped out nervously into the light.

I looked at the crowd, and then at the judges table, they weren't there, but the crowd was. My eyes widened and I looked down. I can do this. _I can do this._

"_I've always been the kind of girl, that hid my face,_

_So afraid to tell the world, what I have to say," _I sang, as I walked up the stairs, facing away from the audience. They were so many.

"_But I have this dream, right inside of me," _I listened to the lyrics, understanding. I sang louder.

"_I'm gonna let it show, it's time, to let you know,_

_It's to let you know…"_

I turned around.

**EPOV**

"_This is real, this is me,_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now,_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me…"_

I turned around, my eyes widening.

Bella.

I knew it. She would have been the one anyways. Why did I wait so long to tell her I love her? How could it not be obvious? Her smile, her laugh, the way she fit in my arms, her voice, her…_everything. _I smiled as I watched her sing the song I knew.

"_Now I've found, who I am,_

_There's no way to hold it in,_

_No more hiding who I wanna be,_

_This is me."_

"That's the song." I said out loud.

"So that must be the girl." Jasper said.

"You think?" Emmett muttered to him, then looked at Bella, eyes widening, "Isn't that…?"

"Yeah, it is," I said, smiling wider, "_My _Bella."

"_Do you know what its like?_

_To feel so in the dark,_

_It's to dream about a life,_

_Where you're the shining star,"_

I remembered the time she sang that. At the breakfast hall, except I didn't know who she was yet. It was the first time I encountered her.

"_Even though it seems,_

_Like it's too far away,_

_I have to believe, in myself,_

_It's the only way."_

I looked at Carlisle, who was smiling.

"Knew she was the one for you, superstar," he told me, looking up. "You just get that feeling."

I grinned at him and looked at his hand. An idea popped into my head.

"May I?" I asked, holding my hand out for the mic.

"Sure, Edward." He said, passing it to me.

"_This is real, this is me,_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now,_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me…"_

"Now I've found, who I am,

There's no way to hold it in," I whispered, as she sang it.

"_No more hiding who I wanna be,"_

"This is me…" I whispered, yet again.

There was a short music intro, and I put the mic close to my mouth.

**BPOV**

"_You're the voice I heard inside my head,_

_The reason that I'm singing,_

_I need to find you,_

_I gotta find you…"_

I looked up and met Edward's eyes as he walked down the center stage. I smiled, then it hit me.

So this was the song he meant. This was the girl… I was the girl.

"_You're the missing piece I need,_

_The song inside of me,_

_I need to find you…_

_I gotta find you…"_

I walked up to him, singing the last part along with him.

He was smiling as I sang along with him.

"_This is real, this is me,_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now,_

_Gonna let the light…_

_Shine on me…"_

It was like bass and soprano angels singing. His voice was so clear, so perfect as I sang the higher tones.

"_Now I've found, who I am,_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be, yeah,_

_This is me…" _I sang and prolonged the end as he sang his song.

"_You're the missing piece I need,_

_The song inside of me,_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_

_The reason that I'm singing,"_

"_Now I've found, who I am,_

_There's no way to hold it in,"_

He took my hand and I gladly entwined my fingers with his.

"_No more hiding who I wanna be,_

_This is me…"_

He raised my hand and I grasped it tightly.

"I love you," he murmured, "It's a poor excuse for what I've done, but it's still true."

"What _have _you done?" I teased.

I didn't realize the whole crowd was cheering until I saw Carlisle smiling at me.

"I've done so many awful things to you before." He sighed, picking up my other hand.

"Not that I know of," I laughed, "But, even though, I love you too."

It felt good to get it out.

"Edward," Carlisle murmured as he tapped his shoulder, "Time to award the winner."

"I'll be right back." He whispered to me, then kissed my cheek.

Slowly, I walked backstage to Alice and then she hugged me.

"You did great!" we said at the same time.

"I mean… I did… we did…" I laughed and Alice laughed along with me.

Jessica and Lauren came up and smiled at me.

"Great job, Bella." Jessica said.

"Thanks, you too." I smiled.

I turned around and watched Edward announce the winner with Carlisle.

"Ok guys, this is it," Carlisle said, "The winner of Final Jam this year is…"

There was a slight, dramatic pause while the drum roll played.

"Jessica Stanley!" Carlisle yelled into the mic and the studio erupted with cheers.

"You won, you won!" I told Jessica, who was just standing there in front of me. I gave her a slight push, which got her out of her trance and she ran forward.

She hugged Carlisle, and then Esme passed her the trophy.

She was crying silently, and then she raised the trophy and the cheers got louder.

Edward congratulated her silently then gave her a slight hug.

"Way to go, Jessica, you just got a chance to record with Edward Cullen!" Carlisle told her.

She was smiling, really happy now and shyly looked at Edward.

"Congratulations, Jessica, you deserved it, you were amazing." Edward said into the mic and I clapped along with the rest of the others.

They had a group hug, and then they got some photos.

I turned to Alice and she held my hands and we both screamed, then laughed.

"You guys were really great." A voice told us.

I turned to face Tanya, and I'm sure my face and Alice's were shocked.

"Wow," I murmured, "Thanks."

"Yeah." Alice said, sounding sincere.

"So, I told Carlisle that you guys didn't take my bracelet." She told us, pouting.

"Wow," I said, yet again, "Umm, thank you." How awkward. But I smiled anyway, sounding truly thankful.

"See you next summer." She smiled.

"Uh. Sure." Alice said, and then Tanya left.

I looked at Alice, and she looked at me. We both shook our heads and decided to just enjoy this moment.

"Oh jeez, hang on Alice," I told her, "Parents."

"Ok." She smiled and waved at her own who were in the crowd.

I walked down the backstage stairs and shook my head again. How I loved this day.

"Bella," My dad, Charlie, said, walking up to me, holding Mom's hand, "You were fabulous!"

"Honey, I'm sorry you didn't win." Renee muttered sadly.

I smiled at the both of them. "But I did win, I won the best summer of my life, thanks to you." I smiled wider.

"Oh," My Mom smiled and then hugged me, then Dad joined in, "I love you." She whispered to me and I nodded.

Dad looked up and then nudged my Mom.

She looked up and I did too, then I saw Edward there, walking down the stairs.

"I'll see you in a few, ok?" Mom said, rushing off and pulling Dad's hand.

Edward walked down the steps and smiled at me.

"So I guess my search is over," Edward grinned. "It never really had to start, anyways."

I rolled my eyes. "It depends on who you're looking for," I grinned, extending my hand, "Hi, I'm Bella."

"I'm Edward." He grinned, taking my hand.

He shook it, smirked, then yanked me forward, slowly pulling my arm, but the force was fast, causing his lips to crash to mine gently.

He held my face and I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back.

It felt like I was in heaven, like this was some sort of…Greek God…like the Adonis, right here, kissing me, some ordinary human who just had some talent in singing while he was a huge pop star. And he fell for me.

He lifted me up and I smiled against his lips, bring my hands to his face, tracing his features. He pulled away shortly, just for us to breath, and then he brought his face back to mine.

I ran my hand through his hair and he chuckled softly, holding me tighter. It was my turn to breath. I was completely out of air.

I hugged him and he set me down, hugging me back.

He chuckled again, pulled away and said, "You up for a canoe ride later?"

"I wouldn't miss it." I smiled, then laughed, and he joined in.

I guess it felt right, or rather, fantastic, that you know the one you love loves you back.

"Bella! Edward! Let's go!" Alice said, popping into the room, "We're doing our last performance for Final Jam!"

"The one we practiced during Hip-Hop?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Let's go!" I said, pulling his hand and entering the stage.

We all went to our assigned areas and Edward stood beside me.

"I thought you weren't apart of this…?" I asked.

"I am now." He said, brushing my cheek lightly with the back of his fingers.

Carlisle went up the stage with Esme and said, "Alright! Ok Camp Rockers! Final Jam is over, and you know what that means? _My _favorite part of the summer, The Final Jam, Jam session!"

He passed the mic to Esme and went to play his guitar.

"Let's kick it! Woo!" Esme yelled and everyone cheered along.

"_Cause we rock! We Rock! We Rock on!_

_Yes we Rock! We Rock on!"_

"_Come as you are,_

_You're a super star!" _Tanya and Jessica sang.

"_World in your pocket and you know it." _Lauren and Andy sang. **(A/N: DUNNO)**

"_You can feel that beat, running through you feet."_

"_Heart's racing, faster rock and rolling!" _Jasper and Emmett sang.

"_All that you need is the music to take you to some of the place, where you know, you belong…!" _I sang, prolonging the last part as Edward did. I bumped into him on purpose and he rolled his eyes, bumping me back, then grinning.

"_Raise your hands up!  
In the air and scream!  
We're Finding our voice  
following our dreams…"  
_

"_Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock! We rock on!  
Nobody in the world is gonna bring us down  
the louder we go, or the better we sound  
'Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock! We rock on!"  
_

"_We got the music in our souls  
This is the thing we want the most  
It picks us up when we fall  
down - and - turns - our - world - around  
we rock, (camp Rock)we rock  
we rock on  
everyday and every night  
we rock,(camp Rock) we rock  
we rock on!"_

"_It's all we wanna  
Do in life!" _I sang, still prolonging it. Edward smiled at me enthusiasm.__

Raise your hands up!  
In the air and scream!  
We're Finding our voice  
following our dreams

We rock!(we rock)  
we rock!  
we rock on!  
Nobody in the world is gonna bring us down  
The louder we go, or, the better we sound

'Cause we rock!  
(we rock)  
we rock! we rock on!

Raise your hands up!  
In the air and scream!  
We're Finding our voice  
following our dreams

We rock! we rock!  
We rock! we rock on!  
Nobody in the world is gonna bring us down  
The louder we go, or, the better we sound  
'Cause we rock!  
(we rock)we rock!  
we rock on!

We rock!  
Camp Rock!

We all jumped around when we were done, happy with our accomplishment. I hugged Edward and he turned me around in the air. I spotted Alice with Jasper and they were staring into each others eyes, Alice blushing really hard.

Emmett and Rosalie were on the other side, making out. I looked away, not wanting to bother their moment.

I stared at Edward for awhile while I gasped for air from all the movement.

He leaned in and kissed me briefly, knowing that I still needed air, then pulled away.

"Canoe ride?" he asked, gasping a little bit, too.

"Right now?" I asked, not sure if I could still run.

He nodded.

I looked around, then whispered in his ear.

"Let's go."

He grinned goofily and picked me up in his arms, running to the lake, laughing with me.

**PLEASE READ THIS IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!**

**A/N: And there you go! That's the last chapter! BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE!**

**There's an Epilogue coming, the canoe ride part. :) It's not in the movie, it's just made up, but I wanted to add an Epilogue before this all ended.**

**This is **_**the **_**last chapter. But don't forget that once the movie 'Camp Rock 2' comes out, that's obviously the sequel.**

**BUT FOR NOW, (IMPORTANT!) What movie do you want me to do as a plot, but with the Twilight characters? Something similar to Camp Rock!, if that's ok, not too scary, not too violent. A musical's fine. And if I don't know the movies, I obviously can't do it. :I OP**

**Thank you for reading this author's note! Epilogue will come soon!**

**I'd like to thank all of you reviewers for reviewing and encouraging me to write faster! See what it did? I updated 2 days after. (Or 1 day? Hmm…) XD So thank you so much! :)**


	14. Epilogue: Just Beginning

"Careful

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the last chapter, the Epilogue, and it's kind of short because Epilogues are short. I'll explain it later in the last A/N so that you can get on with the story.**

"Careful!" I yelled.

Edward was carrying me on his back, running down to the lake.

"If you stop moving, I will be, just hang on." He said.

I clutched tighter to his shoulder and he swirled to the left.

"Edward!" I yelled, as he lost his balance and we both rolled down a hill, yelling and screaming.

"Oof!" I said, as I landed on top of Edward.

"That's gonna leave a mark." He gasped.

"Sorry." I smiled nervously.

He helped me up and we looked at where we came from. We looked up at the hill we rolled down on.

"Ouch." I said, eyeing the hill up and down.

"I know what you mean." He muttered.

We looked to our left and I gasped.

Surrounding us was a big, open-field with many wild flowers and some I have never seen before. There was a small pond at the right where I saw some fish jumping in. The grass was even and the trees were tall, leavings lots of space for shade. There were many bunnies and animals surrounding the area. I spotted a bunny from afar, scratching his ear and I giggled.

"It's the meadow." He smiled.

"No one's here." I looked around, walking forward.

"Just us." He said.

"Our meadow." I murmured.

He took my hand and tugged on it. "Let's go back."

"I want to come back here sometime." I told him, scowling.

"Of course we will," he smiled at me, "I always knew the way."

"You've been here before?" I asked him.

"I have." He said. "Many memories…"

I titled my head to the side, but didn't ask anything. I stood in front of him, pouting.

He leaned down, "Nothing's wrong. I promise." He said, answering my thoughts.

"I love you," I told him, very serious, "I don't want anything to hurt you at all."

"I love you too, Bella, and do you think I wouldn't do the same?"

"You would." I sighed.

"Because I love you," He smiled, brushing my cheek with the back of his fingers. "Now let's go to the lake, ok?"

I nodded and smiled.

"You are so pushy!" I laughed when he tried pushing me down onto the boat.

"No, I'm not, I'm just ecstatic." He grinned.

"And why is that?"

"Well, isn't it wonderful? The feeling of knowing that the person you love, loves you back? That I found something I _thought _Ilost…"

"Thought?" I challenged.

He smirked. "You were always there. I wasn't thinking properly. I didn't see that, everything in the world was trying to point you out to me, but I was so concentrated on finding that mysterious girl that I didn't bother," he shook his head, "Then _you _come along and show me that you _are _that girl. It's confusing."

"I don't see how…" I smiled and jumped onto the boat.

"Don't you think you'd need a lifejacket or something?" he asked me, raising one.

"No way! I love danger." I grinned.

"I know." He grimaced and jumped into the boat, making it rock back and forth.

"Hey! Careful!" I giggled, remembering awhile ago and sitting down.

He sat down, taking an oar and started paddling until we reached the heart of the lake.

"It _is _wonderful here," I said, looking around, "I like it."

"You should. It's where I got to know you."

"Is it?" I frowned.

"Not really."

I looked at him.

"It's also the area where Tanya interrupted something important." He grimaced, and I did too, remembering that time.

"What were you…going to do…exactly?" I asked, looking down, blushing.

He didn't answer for awhile, and I thought I said something wrong.

I looked up and smiled at him and he smirked, moving closer. My eyes widened.

"This Bella," he whispered, when he sat in front of me, kneeling so my face was his height. "Was what I was going to do."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Edward…" I murmured.

He trailed the kisses down to my cheek.

"Edward…" I said, almost hyperventilating.

He stopped right near my lips.

"Edward…" I warned him.

He pressed his lips lightly to mine and I leaned back, enjoying the moment.

I didn't realize that he started pulling me up until we were standing on the boat and I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck, yet again.

The boat rocked back and forth and I pulled away just in time, because we were both falling into the water. We hit the water and I swam up, gasping for air. He appeared a second later, grinning.

"No lifejacket, huh?" he rolled his eyes and I giggled.

"Edward, I just wanted to ask, y'know…" I blushed. Even in water, it was probably visible. "Why do you like me?"

"Bella, I don't like you, I _love _you," he said, "And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I'm just some ordinary…girl. With nothing special, really, who would fall for someone like me?" I frowned.

"Bella," he shook his head, swimming toward me, "You don't see yourself clearly. You're everything for me. You're wonderful, you're beautiful and your voice is something _very _special about you. You have a great personality, warm, funny, talented," he smirked and I giggled, "Your everything to me, Bella. Everything."

"I want to believe that," I sighed, "But I can't."

"I'll prove to you that you're everything to me. Nothing will change that." He promised.

I didn't say anything.

He tilted my chin up and looked me in the eyes, "Bella, _really, _who do you think I'd like?!"

"Tanya…" I grimaced.

His nose wrinkled and he laughed out loud. I was shocked at the response.

"You think I'd like _Tanya?_ Bella, you don't know me very well…" he chuckled.

I glared at him, my eyes narrowing, "So _why_?"

He chuckled and whispered, "I prefer brunettes."

"Oh that figures," I said, rolling my eyes, "Why not go for Jessica while you're at it?"

"I already like this certain _other _brunette," he chuckled, "She's small—"

"Hey!" I yelled and he laughed.

"She has big, brown eyes and chocolate brown hair…"

"Obviously. She's a brunette!" I rolled my eyes.

"She's much more than beautiful…" he thought for a moment, then smirked, "I think she's really…sexy."

I laughed out loud. "Oh yeah, Jessica _is _sexy, I'll go with that."

"Jessica doesn't have brown eyes," he reminded me, "She doesn't have _wavy _hair…"

I smirked. "Oh yeah, I'm real jealous."

"Are you?" he grinned.

We hung onto the boat, none of us wanting to go in. The water was cold, but it felt good against my skin because of how hot it was. Edward wrapped an arm around me and held me close for a silent moment. I sighed in relief and leaned against his wet chest.

He hummed his song and I smiled, closing my eyes.

"I feel like we just met," I laughed, "But it's been so long, I can hardly remember that."

"That's what first love does to you." He said.

"I still can't believe any of this."

He looked at me for awhile, then said, "I'll show you."

He started to kiss me and I kissed him back. He hand one arm hanging on the boat and on arm around my waist. I brought my hands to his wet hair and ran them through it.

And so there I was, kissing the most handsome guy in the world, at the area where we first met, where we fell into the water. I knew he was everything to me, that he was very special, and that he really _did _love me. And I also knew, that now, it was just the beginning.

The End.

**A/N: That's the end of Camp Rock! Twilight Style! :)**

**The sequel is when Camp Rock 2 comes out.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who helped me work harder and complete this story. YOU ROCK! Your reviews encourage me so much!**

**I'm sorry for the short epilogue, epilogues **_**are **_**short, and this IS just the beginning. It's like the entrance to a new story. XD Thanks again for your support!**

**P.S. ANY OTHER MOVIE SUGGESTIONS ANYONE? :)**


End file.
